Las Furias
by Aerilis
Summary: finalmente actualizo, espero que les guste esta parte: despues de ciertos años, ellos se vuelven a encontrar, solo que en circunstancias un poco especiales, vean esta parte, que es como una introduccion al verdadero mito de las furias.
1. PRIMERA PARTE, Capitulo 1: La Chispa

**"Las Furias"**

**Por Diana**

Primera Parte: "Un Amor Para Recordar"

Capitulo 1: La Chispa

Un nuevo dia comenzaba para todos en Inglaterra, sobre todo en el condado de Cournalles, en el cual una mujer esperaba en la puerta de su enorme mansión una muy importante visita. Finalmente llega un auto de la Corporación Cápsula, para justo en la entrada de la enorme casa y de allí salen 4 personas.

"Sra. Briefs, que gusto me da saludarle personalmente, por fin nos conocemos"

"a mi también, tu debes ser Theo, no es verdad?"

"no, esa es mi compañera, mi nombre es Eleanor Vance, si lo desea puede llamarme Nell"

"claro Nell, y tu llámame Bulma a secas de acuerdo?"

"si" Nell observa a la espalda de Bulma a las 3 personas que estaban esperando algún tipo de presentación "no esperaba que viniera con su familia"

"oh si! No quise dejarlos, veras, ella es mi hija Bra...."

"hola!"

"el es mi esposo Vegeta...." Nell esperaba algún tipo de saludo, pero solo recibió una mirada despectiva, así que desvió la mirada

"ejem! Perdónalo, es que el.... bueno..... si! Y por ultimo este es mi hijo Mirai Tr.... digo Trunks"

Nell lo observo de reojo y noto que este tenia un aspecto mas agresivo, pero no se veía tan joven como el Trunks que ella había conocido hacia ya meses atrás, cuando tuvo que viajar por negocios. Mirai Trunks noto la penetrante mirada de la mujer, así que no hizo mas que quitar la mirada y sonrojarse un poco, aunque se cubrió con su larga cabellera.

"disculpa, Te ocurre algo?" pregunta Bulma al ver su mirada

"no, no se preocupe, solo me parecía haberlo conocido antes, pero............... veo que me equivoque, no lo conozco...... pero pasen esta es su casa"

Todos quedaron preocupados por el comentario de la mujer, aunque no decidieron prestarle mucha atención.

Al caminar por la entrada, quedaron perplejos al observar la casa; era una mansión enorme, quedaban con un buen dolor en el cuello, Mirai Trunks y Vegeta quedaron algo extrañados cuando vieron a varias niñas pequeñas mirarlos por la ventana.

"muchachos!" los llamaba Bra desde la entrada de la casa "que hacen ahí parados?! Vamos, vengan ya!!..... que les pasa muchachos, se que es muy impresionante la casa, pero......"

"no es eso" la interrumpe Mirai Trunks "es que vimos a varias niñas mirarnos desde las ventanas y..."

"te asustaste? Se que llegaste ayer en la noche pero no puedo creer que no te hayan dicho que este es un orfanatorio de mujeres"

"preferimos que nos llames internado jovencita" los interrumpe Nell al oír el comentario. Bra solo ríe apenada mientras toma el brazo de su padre.

Todos ven anonadados el interior de la casa, tenia esculturas de cobre y mármol en forma de niños y grandes retratos pintados, grandes soportes y una monumental escalera en forma de espiral que recorría los 7 pisos. Parecía un palacio. En frente de la gran escalera había un retrato enorme, tal vez el mas grande de toda la casa, que tenia el aspecto de un hombre, pero al acercarse se observaba una tenebrosa mirada que capto la atención de Vegeta, Mirai Trunks por su parte sentía algo muy extraño al observar la casa, como un mal presentimiento, una energía muy extraña.

"como fue que esta casa se convirtió en un orfanatorio?" pregunto Vegeta un poco interesado, mientras todos se quedaban algo sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de actitud. Mirai Trunks lo miro algo extrañado.

"bueno, la verdad es que esta casa perteneció a uno de mis antepasados y por cosas del destino me tope con ella, y junto con mi compañera Theo vinimos a vivir aquí, un dia oímos un extraño llanto de bebe que provenía de afuera, vimos y era lo que pensábamos, cuando íbamos a entregarlo a la policía llegaron 3 mas, y eran todas niñas, así que buscamos trabajo y otras clases de ayudas económicas, así que adoptamos a las niñas que llegan aquí."

"y aquí no llegan hombres, ya sabe, niños?" pregunta Bra

"pues no, siempre hemos esperado la llegada de un niño, pero hasta ahora no se ha presentado el caso, y como este internado se ha hecho famoso por toda la Gran Bretaña, no creo que eso cambie"

"y... esto funciona desde hace tiempo, no es verdad?" pregunta Mirai Trunks con interés

"si, si porque?"

"bueno es que nada mas veo a niñas muy pequeñas, debería de haber niñas mas grandes"

"bueno, las otras estudian, en primaria y secundaria, que a propósito..." dice mirando su reloj "... deben estar por llegar"

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, varios autobuses escolares venían por la misma ruta, en fila india, mientras se metían por el camino que los llevaría a la casa. Dentro de uno de aquellos autobuses, en el asiento de atrás, una joven pelirroja de unos 16 años platicaba con sus compañeras animadamente, a su lado las observaba una joven rubia y tímida de 15 años, a quien la pelirroja trataba de meter en el circulo de la conversación, pero ella solo contestaba con una leve sonrisa. En toda la ventana, una joven de cabello negro, largo y lacio las miraba con algo de desprecio, no por ellas, sino por lo que conversaban.

"así que el profesor si te hizo caso cuando te levantaste la falda?"

"así es, hubieras visto la cara que puso.... fue para un momento Kodak!"

"eres increíble Suzanne, no puedo creer que lo hubieras hecho"

"es que eres asombrosa, eres....."

"ninfomana" dice la joven de cabello negro mirando a través de la ventana. Ese comentario hace que todas capten su atención.

"Sophia, no te metas en esto quieres?" dice Suzanne tratando de mantener la calma

"oye, tu sabes que yo siempre digo lo que pienso, o no hermana?" todos se sorprenden al oír el comentario de Sophia, hasta que una de las jóvenes dice:

"oye! Déjala en paz, el hecho de que tu seas una inadaptada no implica de que puedas interrumpirla, o es que acaso tu tienes una mejor historia?"

"como las que ustedes les gustan? No gracias a Dios"

"pero que tonta!! Suzanne, dile algo, defiéndete!!!!"

El autobús se detiene.

"ella no es mi hermana"

Suzanne se levanta mientras las otras la siguen, el comentario hace que Sophia y la rubia se queden un momento sentadas, hasta que la rubia se levanta.

"gracias Sophia, ahora se volverá a molestar" y camina hasta la puerta

".... Saphine, oye Saphine espera" la sigue hasta la puerta "solo lo hice por que es la verdad, además, debes saber que cuando esta con sus amigas nosotros no somos sus hermanas....."

"pero si no somos hermanas de verdad Sophia"

"Saphine, eso ya lo se, solo es un decir porq...... bueno es qu..... sabes? Olvídalo" Sophia sale del autobús

"espera! Pero si yo quiero entender.....!"

Sophia era una joven de 16 años con cabello largo lacio negro y ojos color azul marino, muy parecidos a los de Trunks, de tez blanca y mirada triste y a la vez penetrante.

Saphine era una joven de 15 años con cabello hasta los hombros lacio rubio y ojos color verde pasto, tez un poco oscura y muy tímida y callada.

Por ultimo Suzanne era una joven de 16 años con cabello muy corto rojo y ojos color café muy claro, casi ámbar, tez muy blanca con pecas y mirada franca, pero no daba mucha confianza.

* * *

La puerta de la casa se abre, Nell y los Briefs observan como entran la gran cantidad de niñas uniformadas, y las mas grandes se quedan encantadas viendo a el joven de cabello lila, quien se sonroja.

"niñas! Por favor necesito su atención!!" llama Nell a todo el regimiento de niñas y adolescentes "quisiera presentarles a....."

"un momento!! Faltan algunas niñas por entrar Nell!" dice una.

"no falta nadie" dice Sophia cerrando la puerta. Todos voltean a ver hacia la puerta, y Trunks se queda viendo a Sophia, quien a pesar de estar tan lejos pudo apreciar los ojos azules de Trunks, brillaban como el sol.

Mirai Trunks queda extasiado con la penetrante mirada de Sophia, lo atrapo al instante en que la vio.

"Sophia! Ven, no querrás perdértelo" dice una rubia con el cabello recogido, interrumpiendo el momento.

Sophia voltea saliendo del trance, ve a la joven y luego vuelve a mirar a Trunks, quien sigue observándola, alza las cejas y hace un gesto en señal de _"y tu que me ves?"_ Mirai Trunks se sorprende, ella sonríe y sigue su camino. Llega hasta donde esta la rubia y se recuesta en la misma pared de su compañera.

"que estabas viendo tanto?"

"una mosca volar"

"niñas! Quisiera presentarles a nuestros nuevos donadores, ella es la presidenta de la Corporación Cápsula, la Sra. Bulma Briefs, y su familia"

Todas empiezan a murmurar, ahora se ven mas interesadas en el chico.

"vaya, es guapo y rico, que mas se puede pedir?"

"cumple con los requisitos precisos para ser mi próximo blanco" dice Suzanne con los dedos en forma de pistola y apuntando a Trunks.

* * *

Ya era de noche, se podía ver a las niñas por toda la casa haciendo sus tareas, aseando la casa y corriendo. Un grupo de chicas lideradas por Suzanne seguían a Mirai Trunks por toda la casa, haciéndole todo tipo de atenciones, o al menos tratando.

"vamos Trunks, por que no quieres que te enseñemos la casa?" dice una en tono seductor

"no quisiera causarles molestias" dice muy intimidado

"vamos, no te sientas cohibido, solo di lo que necesitas y lo hacemos"

"no, de verdad, gracias" dice comenzando a sudar

En ese momento se oía alguien a lo lejos que comenzaba a empujar personas.

"ay! Oye, no me empujes!!" se oían muy cerca, hasta que se tropezó con Trunks, esto hace que Sophia y el se encuentren de nuevo.

"hey, ten mas cuidado" dice Trunks suavemente mientras ella cambia su expresión de apurada a irónica.

"pues, lo siento joven príncipe, pero no es mi culpa que un montón de adolescentes precoces y tu estén estorbando en el camino"

"Sophia, solo estábamos atendiendo al joven Trunks, y deberías disculparte" dice Suzanne en tono molesto.

"pues lo lamento por ti, y por el príncipe, pero: 1) no pienso hacerlo, y 2) tenemos que irnos Suzanne, ya es hora."

Sophia sigue su camino, mientras todos se preguntan de que es hora

"me disculpas un segundo Trunks?" Suzanne se va y alcanza a Sophia.

"no podrías considerar de que estoy muy ocupada? Ya tendremos tiempo para eso después"

"ja! Eso es lo que siempre dices cuando viene un hombre guapo, _tengo un trabajo que hacer_, esa es tu famosa excusa"

"bueno..... y esto no lo amerita?" las 2 observan a Trunks, Suzanne lo ve con ojos de enamorada con una gran sonrisa mientras Sophia ve la cara de Suzanne, se observan.

"no, no lo amerita" dice mientras hace cara de no entender que es lo que tienen en la cabeza "además, le prometimos a Saphine que lo haríamos hoy, y va a ser hoy, ella nos esta esperando, así que vamonos ya!"

Sophia se llevo a Suzanne arrastrando de la mano mientras trata de zafarse, y observa a Trunks con sonrisa nerviosa. El solo observa a Sophia quien va con unos papeles en las manos, se meten a la sala de la chimenea y cierran las enormes puertas, solo se oye el estruendo cuando se cierran. Trunks solo observa confundido.

* * *

"vaya! Donde estaban? Pensé que ya no iban a venir" dice Saphine levantándose del suelo.

"no, nada, es que Suzanne tenia un asunto pendiente, de esos, sin importancia"

"si era de importancia, lo que pasa es que estaba en la fase mas importante del plan, eso era" dice Suzanne mientras se sienta en el suelo, Sophia mira a Saphine con cara de _no tiene remedio_, mientras Saphine solo niega con la cabeza.

"bien, al grano, tenemos todo?" dice Sophia mientras se recoge el cabello.

"todo listo, tienes el hechizo completo?"

"si, era la invocación verdad?"

"si"

"pues empecemos"

Saphine comienza a hacer un circulo con un pedazo de tiza, y coloca todos los ingredientes adentro. Las 3 comienzan a concentrarse, de ellas emana una gran energía de diversos colores: Saphine blanco, Suzanne rojo y Sophia negro. En toda la habitación no hay una sola ventana, pero comienza a soplar el viento. Al ver el ambiente, las 3 comienzan a leer las hojas al unísono.

"niño de palabras, observa nuestra ofrenda, acéptala en tu seno, escucha nuestra plegaria. Muéstranos aquel entre el tiempo y el espacio, que habita en la tierra, pero ya no la pisa. Muéstranos aquel que murió y vive en esta casa, aquel que nos atormenta con su maldad, aquel que vive y no se toca. Niño de palabras, escucha nuestra plegaria. Dale cuerpo, dale sólido, dale masa. Niño de palabras, escucha nuestra plegaria, niño de palabras, escucha nuestra plegaria, niño de palabras.............." continúan con su hechizo, sin saber que esto tiene repercusiones que se escuchan en toda la casa.

"que demonios esta pasando!!???" dice Bulma quien esta escondida debajo de la cama al ver el terremoto.

"yo que se mujer!! Te dije que no me gustaba este lugar desde el principio!!!!"

"Dios mío! Que diablos esta pasando!??" dice una de las amigas de Suzanne debajo de una mesa. Mirai Trunks se sostiene del soporte de una puerta.

"que demonios pasa allí adentro? No puedo entrar, lo he intentado y no puedo, esas 3 niñas que demonios están haciendo allá adentro??"

"niño de palabras, escucha nuestra plegaria, niño de palabras escuc......." dicen las 3, pero se detienen y abren los ojos cuando finalmente sienten lo que estaban buscando.

"donde esta!??" pregunta Sophia mirando a todos lados

"no lo se!! Tal vez se fue Y...." dice Suzanne, pero todas se levantan rápidamente del suelo cuando ven levitando en el circulo al espíritu invocado. Se reúnen.

"ahora que hacemos!!???" dice Saphine desesperada.

"Suzanne, el hechizo, la jaula de cristal, rápido!!" dice Sophia, pero Suzanne observa desesperada que el hechizo se quedo donde esta el espíritu. "no puedo!! Se quedo allí!!!!"

"ahora si, que hacemos???!!!!" dice Saphine mas desesperada.

"no se, no se!!!!!!!!!" Suzanne cunde en pánico, Sophia cierra los ojos, el espíritu las ve y se prepara para atacar. Finalmente, Sophia abre los ojos.

"_potestus encharme laverne, _aléjalo de aquí, desaparece" el espíritu ruge y desaparece, gracias a Sophia.

"ya, todo paso, ya no hay mounstro...... por ahora" dice Sophia mientras camina para abrir la puerta.

"bueno, nos salvaste, gracias"

"oh! No me lo agradezcas, agradécele a Suzanne que nos puso en peligro por su estupidez" dice mientras abre la puerta

"oye! No fue mi culpa!!"

"no me digas!! Quedamos en que tu ibas a invocar la jaula para encerrarlo, pero se te olvido verdad?"

"lo siento"

"era nuestra oportunidad de librarnos de eso de una vez por todas!!"

"chicas..... cállense si?" dice Saphine mirando fijamente al frente.

"ah si? Y por que??" dice Sophia muy molesta por interrumpir.

"tenemos publico" las chicas miran hacia el frente donde estaban las amigas de Suzanne y Mirai Trunks que miraban perplejos lo que sucedía.

"Suzanne" dice una de sus amigas "que diablos fue lo que paso?"

"..... que? Yo que se, ni siquiera soy geóloga para saber que es lo que le pasa a la tierra"

"bueno, no importa, de todas formas vamos a mostrarle la casa a Trunks, verdad Trunks?"

"que.... que? Pero es que... yo...." tartamudea Trunks, lo cogieron desprevenido por el comentario.

"saben que? Háganlo ustedes, estoy cansada, me voy a dormir" con esto Suzanne se va a dormir y Saphine la sigue. Sophia las seguía, pero se detuvo cuando vio la cara de Trunks acosado por aquellas niñas. Lo vio muy desesperado.

"oigan!" dice Sophia desde la escalera, con los brazos cruzados. "olvídense, que yo soy la que le mostrare la casa al príncipe"

Al oír esto ellas se fueron de los alrededores de Trunks y subieron la escalera, con cara de decepcionadas. Mirai Trunks se levanta de su silla y la observa atónito.

"oye! Y eso fue....."

"hey! No me malinterpretes, yo solo te....."

"hice un favor?" dice mientras se acerca a la joven y sube la escalera.

"pues digamos que si"

"no eres tan mala como pareces" dice mientras le acaricia el rostro dulcemente, poniendo al descubierto el interés por la joven. Sophia siente como una chispa se enciende de nuevo en su corazón, una chispa que no se había encendido hace tiempo. Mirai Trunks se despide con la mirada y sube la escalera. Sophia se queda ahí mirando al suelo.

"tu sabes lo que paso allá adentro verdad?" dice Sophia, Mirai Trunks se detiene.

"si, lo se"

"entonces no lo tomes como un favor, tu me debes algo, yo te debo algo, cerrado verdad?" Mirai Trunks sonríe decepcionado.

"cerrado" y sube la escalera.

**_FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO._**

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

"si, tengo la constancia de que tiene mucha inteligencia, bastante por así decirlo, tengo la prueba contundente"

"ah! Si? Quiero oírla, en este mismo instante, cual es esa prueba contundente?"

"tu le gustas"

"bien, vamos entonces!"

"o sea que era en serio? No era un favor que me hacías para mantenerme callado y no decir nada de tu acto de **brujería**?"

CAPITULO 2: **_Acercamientos Forzosos_**


	2. Acercamientos Forzosos

"**Las Furias"**

**Por Diana**

Primera Parte: "Un Amor Para Recordar"

Capitulo 2: Acercamientos Forzosos

"Querida Julia:

Ayer por la mañana llego un visitante, quizá sea un extranjero, no lo sé, lo que se es que no me dio mucha confianza; sus ojos denotaban algo, que no es de alguien normal.... bueno, yo no soy la mas adecuada para hablar de normalidades, pero no era común, me dio mala espina.

Algo debo resaltar: era guapo, bastante guapo, tiene los ojos azules, al igual que yo, lo que lo hace mas asequible a mi lista de rarezas es que tiene el cabello de color lila.... tal y como lo oyes! Hasta de pronto es una de esas extrañas tinturas que usan esos extranjeros americanos......

Como era costumbre, todas fueron detrás de el siempre que lo veían, como perritos falderos mueven la cola

Ante su dueño....... que asco!

Según Eris, yo le intereso, aunque definitivamente no puede ser, ese tipo de hombres solo buscan a las mujeres para aprovecharse de ellas, aunque...... tal vez, me agradaría..... no se......"

"hey!" alguien la interrumpe. Sophia para de escribir y voltea asustada a su lado. Pensaba que estaba sola.

"Eris! Me asustaste!!" dice con las manos en el pecho. Su amiga ve el enorme cuaderno en las piernas de Sophia.

Eris era una joven de unos 14 años, cabello rizado largo rubio, recogido en una trenza alrededor de la cabeza en forma de diadema, ojos cafés oscuros, tez muy blanca y facciones bonitas y alegres

"le escribes a Julia sobre el extranjero?"

"si, como todas las mañanas cuando pasa algo extraño"

"hablando de cosas extrañas, ese terremoto......" esto hace que Sophia baje la mirada y se ría. "que extraño que eso pase siempre que ustedes 3 se reúnan en secreto...... es un milagro que nadie se de cuenta de eso"

"eso es por que aquí las niñas tienen la inteligencia del nivel de una barra de chocolate"

"tal vez, pero tienen instinto, persiguen a su presa hasta que cede con una de esas carnívoras"

"lo han hecho con todo aquel que no sea del mismo sexo y que se atreva a pisar la casa"

"pero debe reconocerse que esta vez reconocieron a una presa inteligente....."

Sophia la observa con ojos de _de que demonios estas hablando_

"por favor"

"vamos, hay que reconocerlo, el muchacho este.... que como se llama?"

"yo que se!"

"bueno, el extranjero este, tiene cerebro y buena fuerza de voluntad, cualquier hombre, y sobre todo un hombre como esos, hubiera cedido en el mismo instante en que Isobel le mostró las piernas"

"bien, bien, lo admito, el sujeto este puede no ser tan malo, tiene fuerza de voluntad, pero, no sabemos si de verdad tiene cerebro por que no se, lo vi y luego....."

"ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Espera, a mi me consta de que tiene cerebro....."

"no puede ser"

"si, tengo la constancia de que tiene mucha inteligencia, bastante por así decirlo, tengo la prueba contundente"

"ah! Si? Quiero oírla, en este mismo instante, cual es esa prueba contundente?"

"tu le gustas" en ese instante Sophia se cubre la cara con ambas manos.

"Sophia, mira siempre lo dije, te acuerdas de ese refrán de 4º grado? Detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer, por tanto, yo lo modifique te acuerdas? Detrás de un hombre estúpido, hay una mujer estúpida........... y detrás de un hombre inteligente, siempre hay una mujer inteligente...."

"A ver, cual es tu punto? Cuál es tu maldito punto? A donde quieres llegar?"

"Tu eres una mujer muy inteligente, detrás de esa extraña coraza que me costo un año completo traspasarla, hay toda una mujer, no eres una jovencita Sophia, eres mucho mas inteligente de lo que todos en este estúpido país piensan, de lo que tu hermanas piensan, de lo que yo pienso, de lo que tu piensas....... inclusive, mas de lo que el piensa, tu, en tan solo un dia le mostraste una diezmillonésima parte de lo que tu eres, y quedo prendado al instante. Solo una mujer inteligente muestra gran parte de lo que es con solo mirar a las personas, y solo un hombre inteligente puede ver a través de todo eso y tu lo sabes"

Sophia queda pensativa después de eso, lo que decía era la verdad. De repente un sonido estridente las saco de su mundo. Provenía de afuera.

"llegaron los buses!"

"bien, solo te digo que te acerques a el, parece buena persona" dice mientras toma su maleta y se levanta.

"pues tendré que pensarlo, no quisiera pasar lo que pase con Jon" dice mientras se levanta del inicio de la escalera y toma su maleta.

"tu estabas interesada en el, no el en ti"

"y lo descubrí tarde"

"pero es al revés ahora, oye, vas a dejar a Julia?" dice señalando que dejo el cuaderno en el soporte de la escalera. Sophia voltea, lo recoge y lo empaca en su maleta.

"como crees que voy a dejar a mi madre allí tirada?"

"y como es Inglaterra? Es así de monumental como aparece en televisión?" dice Trunks desde su oficina en la Corporación Cápsula. Estaba hablando por teléfono.

"pues no lo se, este condado es muy campestre, pero es muy bonito" dice Mirai Trunks desde un teléfono en el 3er piso de la casa.

"y como esta mamá, y papá, y Bra?"

"pues mamá esta bien, pasea mucho por el jardín de la casa; papá como siempre se queja de todo, pero acompaña a mamá donde vaya; y Bra parece que anda de muy amiga de unas jovencitas que conoció aquí en la casa...."

"y tu, como andas Mirai Trunks?"

".. bien hasta donde puede decirse, aunque extraño mucho a mamá, y estoy muy preocupado, ojala que no pase nada grave hasta que vuelva"

"no te preocupes, ten fe en que pronto con ese tratamiento se pondrá bien, ten fe"

"eso espero, y como no me dejo quedarme allá, estoy mas preocupado todavía"

"como te digo, no te preocupes. Oye, ya saben quien se va a quedar a vigilar las transacciones?"

"no lo se, van a tener que decidirse pronto por que mañana volveremos"

"ojala que si, y mejor no pienses en eso, mejor distráete, sal y conoce a una chica linda, como es un internado de mujeres tienes mucho de donde escoger. Bueno, tengo que irme, adiós" Trunks cuelga el teléfono, dejando a Mirai Trunks pensando en lo que le acabo de decir su contraparte y queda mirando la bocina del teléfono.

"ojala pudiera escoger a la que quiero, pero como dice el dicho _Ama a quien te ignora e ignora a quien te ama"_

"lo dices por mi?" Mirai Trunks voltea de donde percibe viene la voz, arriba, en la escalera, Sophia esta apoyada en el soporte del principio de ese tramo de la escalera del 4to piso. Mirai Trunks sonríe y cuelga el teléfono.

"no, es otra, que se parece mucho a ti" dice mientras ella baja y queda ante el.

"en serio? Entonces debe ser muy linda y muy agradable"

"linda si, agradable no" dice mientras camina hacia su habitación.

"ah! No es agradable?" Sophia lo observa mientras camina y se apoya en el balcón que delimita el 3er piso. Mirai Trunks voltea y habla desde donde se encuentra.

"lo que dije fue sobre ti"

Sophia se queda viendo sorprendida, se sacude la cabeza al darse cuenta de que el utiliza su misma arma: sinceridad sarcástica.

"maldito copion" susurra. "oye!" lo llama, el voltea.

"ahora que?"

"no vamos entonces?"

Mirai Trunks se observa confundido.

"no vamos a donde?"

"a lo que hablamos ayer"

Mirai Trunks se observa mas confundido aun.

"cuando hablamos?"

Sophia se acerca, lo ve y observa su cara de confusión total.

"que eres tonto o algo parecido?"

"vas a tener que explicarme por que me perdí en mitad de platica y no entiendo nada"

"bien. Te acuerdas cuando te salve ayer de las víboras que te iban a comer vivo? Te acuerdas de lo que te dije por pura casualidad, ah?"

"si, dijiste que me dejaran en paz por que ibas a ser tu la que me llevara a conocer la casa"

"bien, vamos entonces!" Sophia hace una seña con la mano de _vamonos_ y empieza a caminar hacia la escalera.

"o sea que era en serio? No era un favor que me hacías para mantenerme callado y no decir nada de tu acto de **brujería**?" dice elevando la voz en la palabra brujería, haciendo que Sophia voltee y camine rápidamente hacia el.

"quieres callarte de una buena vez, tonto?...... vamonos ya quieres?" dice y camina hacia la escalera para subir.

"vamos a comenzar desde arriba?"

"si, es mejor hacer el ejercicio subiendo de una vez subiendo los 7 pisos y luego ir bajando a medida de que te la voy mostrando"

"y por que así?"

"por que no me gusta hacer ejercicio idiota! O tienes una mejor idea acaso?"

"bueno....."

"no me contestes! Bueno entonces sigamos......" y así siguieron subiendo.

"este es el 4to piso, que es donde vivimos las mas grandes, aquí te bajan cuando tienes 15 años y estas aquí hasta que te vas, no hay mucho que ver aquí" dice Sophia señalando el gran pasillo.

"pero quiero hacer algo"

"que? Acaso causar un gran alboroto con tu adorable presencia a las víboras y/o hacerme pasar el ridículo por el solo hecho de que me vean pasar contigo?"

"que crees?" Mirai Trunks sigue su camino por el pasillo, pero se detiene al ver que Sophia se queda donde esta, así que se devuelve, la toma de la mano y comienza a llevarla.

"no, oye que crees que estas haciendo?..... no!!!!" trata de zafarse de la mano de Trunks pero su fuerza puede mas, así que no le queda mas remedio que seguir caminando.

Pasan por la entrada de cada dormitorio, tomados de la mano y todas las jovencitas se quedan atónitas al ver a su galán de la mano con la inadaptada del internado, pasan por la ultima entrada y es donde duermen Suzanne, Saphine y las _víboras_, todas se asoman por la entrada, y los ven voltear juntos para dar a un anexo del pasillo grande.

"que demonios hace Sophia con el joven Trunks?" dice una de las amigas de Suzanne.

"no lo se, para nada bueno será" dice otra.

"no me gusta nada, no me gusta nada....." susurraba Suzanne con molestia.

"hacen bonita pareja" dice Saphine con una sonrisa y mirándolos tiernamente "seria lindo que tal vez Sophia y el..."

"cállate estúpida! No sabes mas que decir estupideces" dice Suzanne y se va a la cama.

"que asco Saphine, el joven Trunks y la traumada esa? Por favor, me harás dar pesadillas" dicen las _víboras_ y también se van.

"que demonios pretendías hacer?" dice Sophia zafándose de la mano de Mirai Trunks bruscamente cuando llegan a el anexo.

"quería ver las caras de tus amigas cuando pasara contigo, además, si no iba contigo en el instante se pegarían de mi y ya tuve suficiente"

"y para eso tenias que hacer lo que hiciste? Ahora me la van a agarrar conmigo mas que nunca"

Mirai Trunks se miro confundido.

"pensé que no te gustaba estar con ellas"

"y así es. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta cuando.... olvídalo" dice mientras camina hacia una ventana que da hacia fuera

"no, no, no... dilo" se acerca "que es lo que no te gusta?"

"para que? No tiene ninguna clase de importancia. Y no es interesante si te quieres entretener"

"solo quiero saber mas de ti" se acerca y le acaricia los brazos, ella esta de espaldas mirando a la ventana "creo que te diste cuenta que me impresionaste la primera vez que te vi"

Ella se voltea y queda frente a el.

"no te va gustar conocerme, créeme, vas a terminar huyendo....... como todos los hacen"

"pues hasta ahora lo que conozco me gusta mucho, y creo que solo conozco la diezmillonésima parte de ti"

Ella lo miro asombrada, se acuerda de un comentario que le hizo una rubia por la mañana. Lo piensa un poco. Mira hacia la ventana que da hacia la puerta exterior, una reja enorme. Como era de noche, le vino a la mente una espantosa noche lluviosa hace ya 8 años.

"cuando nací, mi mamá, no se de donde adquirió una extraña enfermedad, como era muy niña no me di cuenta el inmenso dolor de la agonía de ella, pero si me di cuenta del odio que mi papá me tenia, siempre me decía que todo era mi culpa, durante 6 años me dijo eso, aunque nunca me di cuenta de que hablaba, hasta que mi mamá se murió. Ella era la única que me quería, a pesar de todo su dolor, tenia el valor de sonreír cada vez que la miraba, fueron los 6 años mas hermosos de mi vida..... los 2 siguientes, bueno, papá dejo las indirectas y fue directo al grano: todas las mañanas, me señalaba y me llamaba asesina, me lo repetía con frecuencia, tanto que me lo fui creyendo. Un dia, lo oí hablar con su mamá, mi abuela, quien tampoco me quería, decía que ya estaba muy grande, ya tenia 8 años, que podía ya defenderme sola sin ayuda de nadie, pero a el se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Así que me llevo, caminamos mucho rato, hasta que encontró una enorme casa, recuerdo que estaba lloviendo, por eso fue que me embarré toda de lodo cuando me tiro al suelo, lo mire, tratando de encontrar una explicación, y lo único me dijo fue que no podía vivir mas con una asesina" Sophia voltea y lo mira, el puede ver un camino de agua saliendo de sus ojos azules, con una expresión de tristeza jamás vista en ningún rostro. Ella también pudo ver sus ojos azules, cristalizados por la tristeza de su relato.

"trato todos los días de levantarme, verme al espejo, y convencerme de que yo no hice nada, no tengo la culpa de nada, aun así, ellas, esa manada de estúpidas, tratan de sentirse superiores a costa mía diciéndome todos los días que nadie puede vivir con una asesina como yo........... pero todo aquel que se acerca, se va, por alguna razón se va, y trato de convencerme de que yo no soy una asesina, pero todo apunta a que si, ya que nadie puede vivir conmigo" comienza a llorar y se tapa las manos, se abraza a si misma y lentamente se agacha, Mirai Trunks inmediatamente la abraza, poniendo sus labios en su frente.

"lo que dicen es mentira, no eres una asesina"

La seguía abrazando, un largo rato hasta que se calmo, se sentó a su lado, la acompaño un largo rato en silencio.

"lamento haberte pedido que me contaras eso, de haber sabido, jamás lo hubiera hecho"

"no te preocupes, todos los que me conocen, al menos los que tratan, deben de saberlo..... tu me contaras tu historia, verdad?"

"que historia? Lo que debes saber de mi ya lo sabes, soy un extranjero niño rico, hijo de los dueños de la Corporación Cápsula, no hay nada mas" dice haciendo alusión a su contraparte de este tiempo. Sophia sonríe picaramente.

"a mi no me engañas" Mirai Trunks la observa sorprendido y un poco asustado "puedes ser muy parecido a el, pero el ha venido aquí antes, una sola vez, un solo minuto, pero lo vi, vi su cara. A los demás puedes engañar, pero tu no eres el mismo joven de esa vez, eres otro, no se que de manera pero no eres el. Así que tendrás que explicármelo..... y no te preocupes, estoy preparada para oír lo que sea"

"estas segura?"

"practico magia, se que hay cosas en este mundo que no son muy comunes, así que ya sabes....... y no te preocupes que nadie va a saber lo que me digas" Sophia le sonríe francamente, el le responde la sonrisa, alegre, al saber que es de fiar.

"nadie tampoco va a saber lo que me dijiste"

"ya todas lo saben"

"entonces no lo comentare con nadie. Pero antes de decirte toda la historia, debo hacer algo"

"que?"

"presentarme. Soy Trunks Briefs, presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, 20 años" le muestra la mano en señal de saludo.

"Sophia Changstein, estudiante de preparatoria, 16 años, sagitario" y se dan la mano.

Al dia siguiente, la familia Briefs esta en el recibidor, cogiendo sus maletas.

"muy bien hijo, me hablaras por teléfono cada semana para que me cuentes como va todo" dice Bulma abrazando a su hijo.

"si madre, no te preocupes"

Se acerca Bra después de despedirse de sus compañeras y abraza estrepitosamente a su hermano del futuro.

"te voy a extrañar hermanito"

"dale mis saludos a Trunks por favor"

Después seguía su padre, quien a pesar de ser tan frió, se dejo ver una leve sonrisa, se acerco a su hijo y le dijo en voz baja.

"es una niña Trunks, ten cuidado con lo que haces, no te metas en mas problemas"

Mirai Trunks lo mira confundido, después tranquiliza su expresión y responde.

"demasiado tarde, en ese caso me metí hasta el fondo" dice mientras mira hasta la escalera donde están todas las niñas del internado observando, sentada en el soporte de la escalera con las manos abrazando sus piernas, esta Sophia. El sonríe, ella le sonríe, pero es interrumpida al ver que Suzanne y todas sus amigas le sonríen y lo saludan, creyendo que les sonreía a ellas. El voltea la mirada confundido.

"nunca pude conocer a Theo, hablaste de ella todo el tiempo" dice Bulma a Neil, ya despidiéndose.

"pues tendrá su oportunidad, allí viene" dice Neil mientras señala con la cabeza un auto ultimo modelo que acaba de llegar, la mujer esbelta de oscuros cabellos y ropa a la moda, sale del auto y corre dentro de la casa, busca a Neil y va a su encuentro.

"cariño, ya llegue" dice mientras la besa y se abrazan ante el asombro de la familia Briefs. Las niñas del internado, incluso Sophia sonríen, mientras la familia Briefs las mira con asombro.

"Dios, no sabia que ustedes eran..... pareja?" dice Bulma, Theo voltea y le estira la mano.

"perdón señora, mucho gusto y lamento el retraso" Bulma le estira la mano.

"que asco!" dice Bra con cara de lo mismo.

"te apoyo!" le responde Vegeta.

"vaya, que mañana!" dice Eris acercándose a Sophia por detrás "se puede llamar la mañana de los encuentros, vuelve Theo, y el molesto extranjero se queda para tu desgracia"

Sophia se levanta de su asiento, camina y luego le dice a su amiga en el oído:

"se llama Trunks" dice y con eso se retira, dejando a Eris sorprendida, voltea y observa mientras se va.

"disculpa?" y se va a perseguirla.

_**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**_

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

"lo siento, no puedo dejar de ser lo que soy......... perdóname"

........ ella lo mira a sus ojos, trata de ver en sus ojos algo que le haga sentir un poco lo que el siente.... pero encuentra mas de lo que busca, se asusta.

"y que si me gustara?" dice con las manos cruzadas mirando hacia arriba

"sabes Sophia? No creo que volvamos a ser amigas, mejor rompamos el pacto

"que demonios crees que.......... a esto te referías cuando dijiste que iba a pagar con lagrimas de sangre?"

"rápido! Acaso quieres que Trunks muera?"

CAPITULO 3: **_Señales Peligrosas_**

* * *

**_Hola!! soy la autora_**

**_quisiera agradecer a las 2 personas que me han dado su opinion, aunque no recuerdo su nombre, en la proxima oportunidad las nombrare, lo prometo..._**

**_tambien quisiera agradecer a mi co - lector: Leonardo Alzate Perez, sin el cual nunca me abria animado a publicar esto, a el muchas gracias._**

**_y para los que andan confundidos con estos 2 capitulos, les prometo que a lo largo de la trama se aclararan muchas cosas._**

**_GRACIAS._**


	3. Señales Peligrosas

"**Las Furias"**

**Por ****Diana**

Primera Parte: "Un Amor Para Recordar"

Capitulo 3: Señales Peligrosas

"Así que fue por eso" dice Mirai Trunks mientras camina al lado de Sophia por la escalinata, estaban en el 7mo piso.

"Exacto. Por ser la inadaptada de esta casa consideran que cualquiera que este conmigo es alguien que no es de su clase"

"por eso salieron corriendo aquella vez..... pero ni que tu fueras una extraterrestre o algo"

"Pues te acercas mucho al punto. Yo misma me considero algo fuera de este mundo. Y sabes? En parte es mejor ser diferente, no crees?" Sophia se adelanta un poco en la escalera, y Trunks la observa mientras camina.

"si ser tú es ser diferente, es lo que más me gusta"

Sophia se detiene y mira a Trunks desde abajo.

"En que quedamos?"

"Lo sé. Íbamos a ser amigos mientras nos conocíamos, pero el problema es que no puedo dejar de mirarte mas allá de lo que quieres"

"entonces ten consideración de mí, tú eres el que lo siente, yo no"

Trunks siente que una daga le atraviesa el corazón, la sinceridad de Sophia fue un golpe fuerte. Sophia lo nota y sube rápidamente hacia el, donde esta petrificado. Queda una escala mas abajo. El se sienta y ella a su lado.

"lo siento, no puedo dejar de ser lo que soy......... perdóname"

"No, no te preocupes. Todo esta bien, así es como eres es que debo quererte no es así? Si eres así de directa con lo que sientes, así será"

Trunks la observa con una leve expresión de tristeza, pero sonríe y le acaricia su mejilla, y luego su largo cabello negro. Sophia se impresiona con la enorme persistencia del joven, quien hace notar que sus sentimientos hacia ella van en aumento........ ella lo mira a sus ojos, trata de ver en sus ojos algo que le haga sentir un poco lo que el siente.... pero encuentra mas de lo que busca, se asusta.

"Te pasa algo? Te sientes bien?" dice Trunks al ver la repentina reacción. Tarda un poco mas en reaccionar.

"Eh! No, no pasa nada, tranquilo" se mira confundida. "Sabes? Creo que mejor voy a hablar con Julia" Sophia se levanta y comienza a bajar muy rápido la escalera.

"Vas a hablar con tu mamá? Y como?"

Sophia se detiene y se da cuenta.

"Claro, no te he explicado eso, creo que se me paso" dice tocándose la cabeza. Trunks se levanta y baja hacia donde ella esta.

"Que es lo que tienes que explicarme?"

"Bueno, te lo explico mientras vamos por ella" y comienzan a bajar la escalera. "Sabes? Mi mamá antes de morir, me dio un regalo muy especial de cumpleaños una vez, es lo único que conservo de ella, y por tanto hablarle a ese objeto para mí es como hablarle a ella, no me creas loca ni mucho menos, solo son mis creencias" bajan al piso 4to, en donde Sophia se mete a un cuarto donde hay muchas camas y nocheros a sus lados, se detiene en una donde se mete debajo de la cama, saca una caja donde hay muchos libros, en el fondo hay un papel con forma extraña, lo saca, lo lee.

"_esxementis sopha invisivilus book Sophia Julia secrets mother pain diary_" enuncia un hechizo, de repente en el fondo de la caja, aparece un cuaderno algo extraño, muy grande. Sophia lo saca y sonríe, todo esto es observado por Trunks.

"Es tan importante que lo proteges con magia?"

"Claro que si, bien, te presento a Julia" ella lo muestra, la pasta es oscura, es muy largo y ancho, Sophia tiene que sostenerlo con ambas manos.

"Bien, ahora quieres decirme, como es que eso es tu mamá y es un regalo y..... y?"

"Bien, lo que pasa es que este es mi...... diario" dice mientras baja un poco la cabeza apenada.

"Tu tienes un diario?"

"Si, que tiene de malo?.... no me contestes! Ya sé, las inadaptadas como yo no tienen diarios, lo se, lo se"

"no, no, no, no...no es eso, bueno si es eso, bueno....... es que me parecía que eras de las personas que decía que tener un diario era una gran niñería"

"Y lo soy, soy de ese tipo de personas, lo dije, soy una inadaptada en todo el sentido y comparto todo lo que piensan y sienten los inadaptados menos......... esto, por que es un regalo de mi mamá y es lo único que tengo de ella y es traumático si no tienes a tu mamá y tu padre te deja botada como un trapo viejo y usado, así que ya tengo suficiente con explicártelo hasta aquí esta bien?!" queda un poco cansada emocionalmente.

"bien, bien, no tenias que hacerlo...... la verdad, perdona por haber dicho eso"

"no importa, yo quería hacerlo, no te disculpes, no todo tiene que ser tu culpa"

"Así que este es Julia no? Alguien sabe que esto existe? Aparte de mí?"

"Sí, claro, mis hermanas y mi amiga Eris"

"otra cosa que no entiendo es por que le dices a Saphine y Suzanne tus hermanas, que yo lo sepa no lo son"

"lo que pasa es que cuando llegue a la casa no hablaba con nadie, me la pasaba siempre escondida en un rincón, así seguí un año hasta que llego Saphine y me hablo, al principio no le respondí pero fue persistente, luego ella me presento con Suzanne, era un poco áspera al principio pero después, fue amable"

"bueno, esta bien por mí, pero..... no, mejor me callo"

"no, vamos, dilo de una vez. Si yo soy sincera por que no tu"

"por que te podría lastimar"

Sophia sonríe.

"Pues entonces quedaríamos a mano. Vamos, dispara, sin piedad"

"Bien. pueden ser tus hermanas de alma, lo sé, se nota que las quieres, pero..... no parece que ellas fueran tus hermanas, ni siquiera tus amigas"

Sophia se mira, no quería admitirlo pero en parte era la verdad.

"pues te comunico que quedamos a mano"

"lo siento, te lo advertí"

"Sabes? Hay una explicación; lo que pasa es que éramos muy unidas en nuestra infancia, pasábamos todo nuestro tiempo juntas, jugábamos juntas, hacíamos las tareas juntas, llorábamos juntas.......... éramos así hasta los 14 años, donde llega la época cataclismica para todo ser humano....."

"La adolescencia.....!"

"Si, todos esos cambios, los granitos en la cara, los vellos en todas partes, el crecimiento de, bueno, todas tus partes, pero sobre todo, es cuando empiezas a notar los enormes vacíos en el alma, y cuando tratas de llenarlos de alguna forma, y cuando no puedes, pues los evades. Así fue que Suzanne decidió tratar de ser otra persona, así es como se consiguió todo eso que ella llama amigas y Saphine solo se sumerge en si misma, casi no habla con nadie, a duras penas con nosotras"

"Tu sabes ellas por que están aquí?"

"bueno, no me conozco los detalles. Saphine es hija de unos franceses, su papá murió cuando ella era muy niña y su mamá quedo al cuidado de 5 niños, según ella, a veces la golpeaba, y un dia solo la echo de la casa. Y Suzanne es alemana, su papá era militar pero lo mataron cuando ella era recién nacida, su mamá perdió el juicio y un dia salió de la casa y nunca mas volvió, por medio del servicio de inmigración ella llego hasta aquí.... y creo que eso es todo"

"y tu eres rusa no?"

"yo? No, no soy rusa"

"entonces, el apellido, y el nombre..... Sophia viene de un derivado ruso"

"bueno, lo que pasa es que mamá era de San Petersburgo, ella fue la que escogió el nombre........... y el apellido fue que me puse el apellido de mi mamá"

"Tanto es el odio por tu padre?"

"bueno, eso y que es preferible llamarme Sophia Chansteing a Sophia Gutiérrez....."

"Tu padre era latino?"

"mejicano, no tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero..... no me gusta tener el apellido de un hombre al que no le importo"

"Te entiendo..... bueno, dijiste que ibas a hablar con Julia.... pues bueno....." dice esperando, pero Sophia suspira.

"Bueno, debes de saber que este es mi diario y, bueno, lo que tengo que escribir nada mas lo se yo, lo sabré yo y nadie mas, ni mis hermanas, ni Eris y......... te mencione que es mi diario?"

"Si, si, si...... oh! Si. Tonto, no capte, lo siento. Bueno, te dejo sola para que puedas hablar con Julia, tu mamá....." dice mientras camina hacia atrás y se despide ".... si me necesitas para algo, lo que sea, voy a estar en el piso de abajo....... ah! Sophia!!" la llama desde la puerta.

"Si, que pasa?"

"lo que dije allá arriba, era cierto, se como tu quieras, pero no puedo dejar de quererte así nada mas"

Ella nada mas puede sonreír ante eso. Él desaparece así que ella se ubica en el escritorio que esta justo enfrente de la ventana. La monumental vista desde aquella ventana le iluminaba la vista hacia el cuaderno.

"Querida Julia:

Han pasado varias semanas desde la ultima vez que te hable, han pasado varias cosas, las mas importantes vienen de aquel molesto extranjero que vino a la casa hace ya tiempo. Hemos hablado y nos hemos hecho amigos, no podrás creer lo mucho que se parece a mí. Ha logrado en un dia lo que mis hermanas lograron en un año, y lo que Eris logro con un milagro. Si pudiera describirlo en una palabra, seria increíble, seriamos grandes amigos si no hubiera un inconveniente............ él tiene intereses mas allá de los míos, si, las sospechas de Eris eran reales.

A veces me da lastima de el, es un gran joven y no se merece lo que le estoy haciendo, pero.......

Julia, sabes que confió en ti verdad? Se que esto se quedara entre las 2.

Hace un rato vi sus ojos, y me perdí en ellos, vi en ellos un resplandor tan hermoso que no pude quitar la vista, lo sorprendente fue lo que sentí, fue como si un montón de pajaritos comenzaban a volar dentro de mi estomago, y lo mas extraño es que no solo sentí eso esa vez, cada vez que me dice algo acerca de sus sentimientos siento esos pajaritos revolotear allí adentro y mas rápido cuando me toca.

Se que el que persevera alcanza, pero una parte de mi quiere que lo logre, pero otra parte no quiere, es una batalla constante, y me asusta mucho, jamás había sentido eso, ni siquiera por Jon, hasta ahora esa extraña batalla dentro de mi la va ganando la parte que no quiere, pero lo mas aterrador es que................. creo que Trunks esta consiguiendo lo que quiere."

* * *

"Sophia, no entiendo nada de esto, como pudiste pasar el grado con esto tan difícil?" dice Eris sentada en el enorme sofá de la sala de la casa, haciendo una tarea de química con Sophia.

"Esto es muy fácil, bueno, después de que le coges practica, te falta muy poco para terminarlo, vamos, tu puedes!" dice Sophia sentada al frente de ella, se le veía muy alegre.

"pues quisiera tener el mismo entusiasmo que tu tienes, pero claro, para eso tendría que tener novio nuevo"

Sophia suspira.

"el no es mi novio"

"si claro, díselo a otro, a tus hermanas por ejemplo, o a Suzanne para que se muera de la envidia...."

"Oye! El hecho de que me veas hablar con el no significa nada"

"Ay! Mi querida Julia Sophia Chansteing, te conozco hace......... cuanto? Unos 2 años!?"

"10"

"ah! 10 cierto? No soy cualquiera eh? Por lo tanto, llegamos a la conclusión de que te conozco lo suficiente para decir de quien estas enamorada?"

"ERIS YA! Este asuntito me tiene mas que harta, estoy lo suficientemente agobiada conmigo misma para aguantar tu maldita persuasión, que por cierto no sirve de nada"

Eris la observaba algo sorprendida, aunque estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de _estallos_ emocionales de Sophia.

"Bueno, pero no empieces.......... pero solo estarías así si: 1) estuvieras enamorada de el y no lo quisieras decir por miedo a que sea otro idiota y le haga fama al asqueroso genero masculino, como Jon, o 2)..... todas las anteriores."

Sophia la mira con cara de _no tienes remedio._

A lo lejos, por las escaleras, se oye un grupo de chicas hablar de cierto enigma que tenia nombre propio.

"no puedo creer que el joven Trunks se mantenga con esa idiota de Sophia"

Eso lo oyen Eris y Sophia, quien haciendo sus tareas se miran y se hacen las concentradas. Debido a la cabecera del sofá era difícil ver quien estaba allí, así que era fácil para ellas ocultarse. Las chicas eran las amigas de Suzanne.

"si, no puedo creerlo, que le ve el a esa?"

"oye! Ten cuidado, es mi hermana" dice Suzanne

"pues puede ser tu hermana y todo Suzi, pero ella es una rara"

"rara y todo, pero el esta mas pendiente de lo que esa hace, parece como si le gustara"

"ja! Por favor" dice Suzanne, mientras cruza los brazos "oigan! Es mi hermana y todo, pero..... véanla a ella, y mírenme a mi, no es nada de competencia. Además, una rara y un galán como Trunks no cuadran, pero un galán y yo si sale.... además, que tendría Sophia que no tuviera yo?"

"inteligencia!" dice una voz desde la sala, era Eris, escondida atrás del sofá, mientras Sophia la miraba con cara asesina.

"quien dijo eso?" pregunta Suzanne mirando para todos lados.

"yo lo dije!!" dice Eris parándose encima de los cojines del sofá.

"muchas gracias!" dice Sophia a Eris haciendo lo mismo.

Suzanne y su amigas van hacia ellas.

"así que tu dices que Sophia tiene mas inteligencia que yo? Mira quien lo dice, una niñita de 14 años.... quien te crees que eres?"

"alguien que gano el 8vo grado sin acostarse con el maestro...." dice Eris en actitud desafiante, Suzanne se indigna. Trata de ir por ella, pero se detiene, se ríe con ironía.

"es mejor eso y no tener por madre una golfa que mato a su esposo"

"bien ya basta!" dice Sophia al ver que Eris estaba a punto de bajar y darle un golpe, luego mira a Suzanne con enfado "no te metas con ella bueno? Con la que tienes el problema es conmigo no?"

"vaya! Aquí tenemos la defensora de pobres, que les parece? Tenia que ser actitudes de una rara como tu y..."

"oh ya cállate!" interrumpe Sophia, Suzanne la ve con soberbia "sabes algo? Es mejor ser rara que una golfa como tu........ es que mírate! Estas tan desesperada por sentirte llena que permites que todos los hombres que pasan por aquí te lleven a la cama, me das asco!"

"mira idiota!" dice una joven allí "nosotros atendemos a los visitantes, si se acuestan con nosotros, es por que ellos quieren, nos ven lindas......... pero en ti quien se va a fijar? Quien va a creer que _tu_ eres linda??"

"no lo se, tal ves _el joven Trunks_?"

"jejejeje...." dice Suzanne "no me hagas reír, el solo esta contigo por......... por.......... por pura compasión, como te ve tan sola y tonta, siente lastima de ti..............."

"sabes algo? No creo que 4 semanas de hablar sin parar, de buscarme por su cuenta, sean lastima........ además, después de todo no esta tan mal...."

"nada mas falta que digas que te gusta....."

Sophia sonríe con intención.

"y que si me gustara?" dice con las manos cruzadas mirando hacia arriba. Suzanne la observa, y en un acto repentino se sube de un salto al sofá. La mira muy de cerca ahora.

"sabes perfectamente que lo que mas detesto es que se metan en mi camino, Trunks esta en mi camino, y tu te estas metiendo, sabes lo que le pasa a todo aquel que se mete en mi camino, no quisieras tener esa suerte verdad?"

Sophia la observa con una sonrisa irónica aun con las manos cruzadas

"pues considerando que estoy en las mismas condiciones que tu, que no me puedes hacer absolutamente nada por obvias razones, que nadie te nombro directora del internado, que obviamente el hecho de que seas mas grande que yo no significa nada, y por el simple hecho de que soy mucho mas inteligente, decente, selectiva, original y muchísimo mas _linda_ que tu y todo tu conjunto de muñecas parlantes sin cerebro; te contesto: y que si me gustara?"

Suzanne se queda sin palabras, las amigas de ella murmuran, Eris sonríe y hace una seña de victoria, mientras Sophia sigue en la misma posición. Hasta que Suzanne dice.

"nadie se fijara en una asesina" dice con una sonrisa algo malvada. Pero Sophia los sorprende a todos.

"y nadie toma en serio a una zunga huérfana"

Suzanne la mira con un rostro lleno de odio, se mira tratando de buscar una respuesta, la encuentra, tartamudea, pero Sophia se le adelanta.

"exacto. Huérfana al igual que yo" con esto Sophia salta al piso ante el asombro de todos, y recoge todo al igual que Eris, y se encaminan hacia la escalera, hacia su habitación. En medio de la escalera, Suzanne dice.

"sabes Sophia? No creo que volvamos a ser amigas, mejor rompamos el pacto"

"ya no somos amigas idiota, hace tiempo que no lo eres, cuando estas víboras te incrustaron veneno en el cerebro, y para mi, hasta para Saphine, pasaste de ser amiga, a arpía en menos de 5 meses, así que por eso no te preocupes......... ah! Con respecto al pacto, hace tiempo que ya no somos hermanas, pero tal ves no lo notaste, estabas muy ocupada atendiendo a los visitantes" con esto Sophia y Eris se van de allí.

"no puedo creerlo Suzanne, esa boba te reto, que vas a hacer?"

"va a pagar con lagrimas de sangre, nadie se me enfrenta, de mi cuenta vale, ese muchacho tiene que ser mío"

* * *

Ya era de noche, la 1:00 a.m., todas estaban durmiendo, y todos también.

En el 5to piso, alguien se levanta.

"tengo mucha sed...." piensa Eris, así que se levanta y comienza a bajar.

En el 2do piso, al pasar por el mas grande retrato no puede evitar mirarlo, a pesar de estar muerto, Abdulgray Tempus Sainz sigue atormentando a todos los que pasan por esta casa. Su mirada causa terror a pesar de estar en una pintura. Eris no puede quitarle la vista de encima............ de repente siente un escalofrío justo en su espalda, mira espantada hacia atrás y solo nota una ventana abierta.

"podría jurar que había alguien detrás de mi......... solo tu imaginación Eris, solo eso......si"

Sigue bajando las escaleras, como era muy oscuro, tenia que caminar lento, debía fijarse por donde iba......... de repente siente que alguien la empuja, pierde el equilibrio y termina rodando por las escaleras. Se levanta con dificultad. En medio del pasillo, en la pared, hay una lámpara de aceite, la toma rápidamente. Aunque esta apagada.

"_Aradia, escucha mi voz, dame luz para ver mi camino_" enuncia un hechizo, mirando fijamente a la lámpara, la cual se enciende, con esto trata de ver que o quien puede haber sido el gracioso........ no encuentra nadie.

"bien, van 2, a la tercera eres tu de nuevo Sainz" con esto se va a la cocina, enciende la luz...........

Después de un rato, Eris sale de la cocina, y se encuentra con las luces prendidas del pasillo............ y con lo que parece ser una visión.

"Eris?.........."

"ma- mamá?"

"te estaba buscando.........."

"no puede ser........... eres tu mamita?" dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

"si hija, soy yo....... y he venido para terminar con lo que empecé......."

Eris cambia su expresión, de alegría inexplicable a terror absoluto.

"no....."

"sabes? Tu padre fue un estúpido que no supo ser hombre....... por eso lo mate........... y como tu huiste de mi, te condene a una vida de soledad, aquí, en este sitio........... pero no te preocupes, ya terminare con tu sufrimiento......... en este instante!"

"no....! no!!!!!!!!!!!" grita cuando la visión de su madre toma su cuello, tratando de ahorcarla........ de repente, Eris, aun perdiendo la respiración, comienza a flotar, y su madre toma la apariencia del retrato de Sainz, el espíritu toma gran tamaño.....

"ahora mismo te vas a reunir con tu padre maldita......"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Al oír el grito, todas despiertan.....

"que demonios es eso?" dice Theo levantándose de la cama.

"siento una presencia extraña" dice Trunks levantándose "era la misma presencia que luchaba con Sophia y sus hermanas la otra noche....."

"siento algo raro......" dice Saphine, mientras se levanta y prende la luz de su lámpara.

"déjenme adivinar....." dice Sophia haciendo lo mismo.

Todas se levantan, se asoman al balcón y ven asombradas como el espíritu de Sainz esta ahorcando a una joven.

"quien es esa?" dice una joven del 4to piso.

"ya la veo, es la amiga de la rara, la que vive en el 5to piso"

"Eris, por Dios!" dice Sophia y corre hacia la habitación, buscando un hechizo para detenerlo.

"a donde crees que vas?" dice Suzanne cortándole el paso.

"que demonios crees que.......... a esto te referías cuando dijiste que iba a pagar con lagrimas de sangre?"

"que que? No, no soy tan poderosa para invocar un espíritu yo sola, pero la vida me sonríe, y si perder a tu única amiga te sirve de lección...... pues que así sea!"

Sophia hierve en rabia, quiere seguir su camino, pero ella vuelve y le corta el paso.

"lo que te dije era cierto, no puedes hacerme nada por obvias razones!"

"ah! Si? Pues quiero verlas!!" dice en actitud desafiante.

Sophia respira con rapidez debido a la gran furia en su interior.

"con gusto........... _Sopho!!!!"_ dice un hechizo, que hace que en la habitación sople un viento muy fuerte que hace arrastrar a Suzanne hacia la pared, Sophia dice mientras toma una caja con varios papeles en el escritorio.

"la única razón que no me puedes hacer nada es simple............. soy mas poderosa que tu!" con esto sale corriendo, trata de ir hacia abajo, pero ve a Trunks bajar a toda prisa. "Trunks, a donde crees que vas?" le corta el paso.

"Voy a salvarla! Que esperabas?"

"Voy contigo!"

"No! No sabes lo poderoso que es, puede hacerte daño"

"Por que se lo poderoso que es, te digo que no vayas, aunque seas muy poderoso no podrás ganarle!!!"

"Es tan poderoso que ni siquiera ustedes pudieron con el?"

"Eso fue un error, quédate aquí, por favor!!"

"No! No lo haré!!!!.............. apártate!!!!!!!!!!!" se convierte en SSJ, y vuela hacia el, pero ni la fuerza de Mirai Trunks puede contra el poderoso espíritu.

"Aléjate niño!!" dice Sainz, quien con sus poderes trata de derrotar al muchacho.

"Dios mío! Va a matarlo........." dice Sophia, mientras corre a buscar el hechizo en la caja, no lo encuentra. Se desespera, de su mano aparece una daga y sube rápidamente las escaleras hacia Suzanne, quien ya se había liberado del hechizo. Sophia la empuja hacia la pared y coloca la punta de la daga en el cuello de la joven.

"muy bien Suzanne, si yo he de pagar con lagrimas de sangre por decirte la verdad, te juro por mi madre que entonces tu pagaras con tu propia sangre si algo les llega a pasar a Eris o Trunks.........."

"Sophia!" alguien la llama, es Saphine.

"Que?!!" dice Sophia sin cambiar de posición, Saphine le muestra un papel en su mano.

"yo tenia el hechizo........ vamos, hay que subir hasta el 7mo"

Sophia sonríe, luego ve a Suzanne, quien sigue en la misma posición.

"que hacemos si no quiere cooperar?"

"no lo vamos a encerrar Sophia, solo lo detendríamos por ahora........ no se necesitan las 3"

"Excelente!" con esto suelta a Suzanne y entierra la daga en la pared. Comienza a seguir a Saphine, cuando oye unos gritos de dolor, una voz masculina......... corre a ver quien es.

"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!" Grita de desesperación, al ver que su amigo es tirado a la pared, y su amiga esta en el suelo pálida.

"Rápido! Acaso quieres que Trunks muera?"

Sophia mira a Saphine, corren al 7mo piso, allí, Saphine saca el papel arrugado.

"Debemos leerlo al mismo tiempo, estas lista?"

"s- sí"

"bien"

Comienzan a leerlo, pero Sophia tiene la voz temblorosa, así que no coordinan.

"Vamos Sophia! Cálmate primero......... no podremos hacerlo si no te concentras"

Sophia se concentra y comienzan a rezarlo.

"que Andrómeda nos preste sus cadenas y nos ayude a encerrarlo, oh diosa del bien, escucha el ruego de tus discípulas, ayuda a los inocentes del opresor, derrota al hombre de mal corazón, sácalo del tiempo y del espacio"

De sus cuerpos sale un aura en forma de cadenas, que ata las manos de Sainz, los pies, y su cuerpo.......... el alza la mirada y observa a las 2 hechiceras responsables, las mira con odio............ finalmente, su cuerpo es arrastrado por las cadenas hacia el retrato. Desaparece.

"Vaya! Sophia lo logramos!!" dice Saphine mirando a Sophia.............. bueno, ya no por que cuando miro, había desaparecido, mira para abajo, y la ve bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras. Apenas llega a la sala, observa a Eris, corre hacia donde esta........ estaba bien, pero respiraba muy agitadamente.

"Cómo estas?" pregunta, su amiga solo asiente con la cabeza, atrás aparece Theo y Nell. "necesita un medico"

"No te preocupes, ya nos encargamos de eso..... vienen para acá" dice Nell mientras pone una mano en el hombro de Sophia. Ella ve a Trunks, todavía esta allí tirado, parecía estar inconsciente. Va hacia él.

"Trunks? Trunks contéstame por favor............ maldita sea responde!! Me hubieras hecho caso, no eres mas que un terco...." no responde, ella comienza a llorar "por favor despierta! Quieres verme feliz? Nada me haría más feliz que verte vivo de nuevo........ por favor" lo ve fijamente, no ve ninguna reacción, comienza a llorar con mas fuerza.

"Te preocupaste por mí?" dice Mirai Trunks abriendo un ojo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sophia lo ve con sorpresa, se mira, lo mira a el.......... sonríe un poco........ después reacciona, lo toma de la solapa y de la furia logra alzarlo un poco, luego lo suelta haciendo que se golpee la cabeza.

"Oye! Por que hiciste eso?"

"maldito cretino" se levanta y se va caminando rápidamente hacia su habitación. Trunks se levanta y toca su cabeza, justo en donde se golpeo. Sonríe un poco y dice.

"el que persevera alcanza"

_**FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO.**_

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

"si, lo se....... pero............" dice mientras busca la mano de Sophia..... la encuentra y la toma "no creo que unas niñas como ustedes deban estar por aquí, a estas horas y en este pasillo tan tenebroso"

Sophia relaja su rostro, respira profundo, y sonríe irónicamente. Trunks temía su reacción.

"hay una gran diferencia entre tu caso y el mío: tu tuviste a tu madre, yo no"

"entonces déjalo ir"

"no puedo hacerlo"

"que quieres que haga? Que te golpee o algo??"

Trunks hace posición para pegarle en la cara, lo que hace que Sophia apriete sus ojos

CAPITULO 4: **_Políticas Y Reglas_**

* * *

**_hola! soy yo de nuevo._**

**_quiero dar las gracias, ahora si, a Shadir y Arsinoe Gotic Saga (espero haberlos escrito bien), por su reviews, espero mas opiniones de mas gente todavia, o si les parece muy mala, tambien diganlo, no hay problema........ pero diganlo suavemente, por simple humanidad!_**

**_tambien quiero dar las graciasa Irene, mi amiga, la cual ya leyo mi historia y me ha dado animos para seguir......... GRACIAS!_**


	4. Politicas Y Reglas

"**Las Furias"**

**Por ****Diana**

Primera Parte: "Un Amor Para Recordar"

Capitulo 4: Políticas Y Reglas

"Así que eso fue lo que paso........... te he dicho miles de veces que no bajes sola y de noche al salón" dice Sophia mientras camina por los pasillos de la casa, en el 7mo piso con Eris.

"Ya lo sé, uno no puede controlar la sed sabes?"

"Pues si, pero la próxima vez avísame si?"

"Ah! Si claro te voy a despertar cada vez que tenga sed a la 1:00 a.m."

"pues no seria mala idea........... pero pudiste usar magia, tu también la tienes"

"pues si........ pero no, eso fue lo que pudo desquiciar a mi mamá, no me arriesgare........ jamás usare magia y ya lo sabes"

"deberías tener hechizos como nosotras, así podrías tener mas armas si te agarran desprevenida........ de nuevo"

"No, no, y............ tengo que repetirlo?"

"ya sé lo que sigue, no es necesario............. y hablo en serio, o andas conmigo todo el rato o aprendes a usar magia, estuviste a punto de morir, me asustaste mucho"

"Eso me dijeron, que hasta amenazaste a Suzanne con una daga?......"

"fue la reacción, además, nunca sabes como vas a actuar cuando ves a tu mejor amiga a punto de morir por el espíritu acechador de la casa donde vives"

"Pero por que no incluyes a tu novio en la platica?........ se va a sentir......"

"Ya te lo dije, creo que yo tampoco tengo que repetirlo, pero de todas maneras te lo diré para que se te quede en el subconsciente para toda la vida........... el no es mi novio, punto!!"

"Bueno, no lo es, pero tienen algo no?"

Sophia se queda viendo mientras ella sigue caminando.

"no lo sé.......... el ya me ha dicho que le gusto, bueno, literalmente me ama........ pero eso no es lo que me preocupa..........."

Eris la ve de reojo mientras camina.

"Entonces que es? No me digas que es Suzanne y esa estúpida amenaza"

"Claro que no!" dice mientras cruza los brazos "eso a mí me tiene sin cuidado, no les tengo miedo a las personas, además, no son las demás lo que me preocupa"

"Entonces? Habla claro!"

"soy yo misma..........."

Eris se detiene un momento, espera a que ella la alcance, la ve un poco asombrada.

"Tu misma, y por que............. que tienes que temer de ti misma??"

"pues es que................ ya sabes, a nadie se lo dices................. es que creo que me esta a empezando a gustar, y mucho"

"QUE????!!!!! ESO ES FANTÁSTICO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" grita emocionada, todas las niñas pequeñas que están en sus cuartos se despiertan y comienzan a murmurar _dejen dormir_.

"ssshhhh! Cállate escandalosa, que no entiendes las palabras decir y nadie juntas!!!!!!!!!?????????????????"

"jijijiji.......... lo siento, pero oye, si ya te gusta, o sea que ya van a andar juntos y toda la cosa cierto?"

"no se, la verdad no se, tengo miedo Eris, miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que paso con Jon"

"Sophie, eso no tiene nada de similar, en primera tu te le lanzaste a Jon diciéndole que te gustaba, y Trunks fue el que te lo dijo esta vez........ en segunda no creo que el sea uno de esos engreídos que busquen a las jovencitas para aprovecharse de ellas......... y en tercera el no se va a enamorar de tu hermana como lo hizo Jon.......... en este caso de Saphine, y en el caso de Trunks de Suzanne, y ese es mas que imposible...."

"Y porque imposible? De por si los gustos de Trunks deben estar bastante retorcidos si se fijo en mi, y tal vez se retuerzan mas por Suzanne........."

"Eso no es cierto! Él demostró ser un hombre inteligente cuando se fijo en ti, seria un completo idiota si se fija en semejante cosa........ seria horrible"

"O sea que todos los hombres inteligentes del mundo se fijaran en mi según tu.......... entonces Jon no es inteligente verdad?"

"yo no dije eso........"

"entonces.........."

"Él si es inteligente, pero tu lo has dicho, entre menos caso le pongas a los hombres, mas se fijan en ti........ y esta científicamente comprobado: hiciste todo lo terrenamente posible para lograr que Jon se fijara en ti, el te creyó fácil, pero en cambio Saphine lo trato con indiferencia y mira lo que paso........ ahora, Trunks llego y las arpías y Suzanne comenzaron a acecharlo, y tu lo trataste como si fuera una basura, y mira, esta loco por ti, es mas, te aseguro que si le dices que se tire del techo de la casa, va corriendo y lo hace............"

"No seas exagerada" dice Sophia, se queda viendo una tétrica estatua en el pasillo, de hecho ese es el pasillo más tétrico de la casa. "Sabes que? Mejor salgamos de aquí, me esta dando algo de miedo" dice mientras camina de espaldas, Eris la imita, mientras caminan se quedan viendo la estatua, de repente ven algo que las asusta; como la casa esta llena de rostros de niños y niñas en las paredes, parece como si los rostros las observaran fijamente, ellas se miran confundidas, de pronto se detienen, ven a un montón de niños de cuerpo entero alrededor de ellas, eran trasparentes, las miraban fijamente......

"Ahora si, salgamos de aquí....." dice Eris, y al mismo tiempo ellas voltean para salir corriendo, Eris sale primero, pero se choca con algo que le impide salir.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" grita con los ojos cerrados. Por la reacción, Sophia también grita.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" dice con las manos en el pecho, respiraba agitadamente. Alzo la mirada, y vio a Mirai Trunks allí parado con cara de confundido.

"oye, no soy tan feo para que grites así...."

Sophia lo mira con confusión. Niega con la cabeza mientras se toca la frente.

"Por el amor de Dios!"

"Que diablos estabas haciendo allí parado!!??? Como llegaste allí!!!???? Como fue que no te vi!!!!?????" dice Eris sosteniéndose de la pared, estaba sudando.

"Iba a entrar al pasillo, subí las escaleras, estaban caminando de espaldas? Que mas quieren??" dice tranquilamente.

"Oye! Que no te das cuenta que nos diste el susto de nuestras vidas??" dice Sophia

"lo siento, no puedo dormir, ya recorrí todos los pisos y aun no puedo lograrlo"

"pues ojala que tengas dulces sueños, con esto ya estoy preparada para dormir, me voy..."

"Eris, estas bien?" dice Sophia algo preocupada.

"Voy a estar bien, solo fue un susto, tranquilos todos. Espera un momento! Cual es el brazo que debe doler cuando te va a dar un infarto?"

"creo que el derecho......."

"entonces voy a estar bien, seguro, me duele es el otro...."

"Oye, lo siento" dice Trunks tratando de ver si esta bien.

"No hay ningún problema, me imagino que Sophia no tendrá sueño, así que te acompañara no es cierto?"

Trunks ve a Sophia.

"no creo, son las 2:00 a.m., es muy tarde, deben ir a dormir, las 2"

"Pues yo no tengo sueño" dice Sophia sonriendo con malicia. Trunks le devuelve la sonrisa.

* * *

"Realmente no fue mi intención asustarlas, de verdad" dice Trunks mientras camina con Sophia.

"la que se asusto fue Eris........ no te preocupes por mi"

"oye, y que estaban haciendo por acá tan tarde....."

"no podíamos dormir......... a veces pasa sabes?"

"si, lo se....... pero............" dice mientras busca la mano de Sophia..... la encuentra y la toma "no creo que unas niñas como ustedes deban estar por aquí, a estas horas y en este pasillo tan tenebroso"

Sophia se sorprende por el acto, siente esos pajaritos revolotear muy rápido, pero parece que se quisieran salir cuando decide hacer algo.

"pues....." dice mientras reacciona positivamente a la acción del joven "yo no creo que vayamos a estar solas, o por lo menos yo digo eso...."

Trunks se sorprende, mira a Sophia y encuentra sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo, ella ve que él la esta mirando y baja la cabeza y cubre su rostro con su cabello.

"Sophia, yo......."

"y dime.........!" lo interrumpe. "te han perseguido mucho las víboras y Suzanne otra vez?"

"se han alejado, pero puedo ver que me observan, parece que tú las has alejado....."

"pues debes agradecérmelo...."

"nunca pensé que se irían, todas ustedes son peculiares, su educación fue algo extraña..."

Sophia pone cara de confundida.

"A que te refieres con extraña?"

"bueno, solo digo que ustedes por tener un hogar disfuncional, tuvieron una extraña educación en su hogar.... eso es lo que digo"

Sophia sigue caminando, se mira con extrañeza, encuentra algo que no le gusta en esa explicación.

"Se mas claro quieres?" dice con un tono un poco mas elevado.

"Bien. la mayoría de ustedes llegan a esta casa por que las dejan abandonadas mas allá de los 5 años, ustedes vivieron con sus padres un tiempo, debieron enseñarles algo, no se, algo por lo cual actúan de una manera particular, por ejemplo Suzanne, vivió con su madre y ella debió enseñarle algo por lo cual es......... mas abierta con los hombres, Saphine también vivió con su madre y sus hermanos, ellos también debieron enseñarle algo por lo cual es muy reservada, y tu......... bueno.........."

"Si?" se detiene y queda viendo directamente a Trunks.

"bueno........ no se como decirlo... es que...."

"No lo pienses mucho, solo dilo y ya!"

"Es que parece como si en tu familia no te hubieran dado lo suficiente para saber lo que se llama, bueno sentido común, por lo tanto, creo que por eso es que eres tan brutalmente......... honesta" dice algo nervioso, la expresión de Sophia no le ayuda. Ella suelta su mano y cruza los brazos.

"Estas divagando mucho, por que no me dices de una vez por todas lo que quieres decir?"

"No te va a gustar y..."

"no me ha gustado lo que has dicho hasta ahora, así que arréglalo o termínalo!"

Trunks suspira profundamente.

"Bien. Lo que pasa es que tienes un problema: no sabes como tratar a la gente; eres honesta, con los demás, contigo misma y eso esta excelente....... pero no consideras como se podrían sentir si tu le dices toda, toda la verdad. Debes saber que algunas verdades son difíciles de decir, y aun así las dices, sin pensar, sin tener consideración con los demás"

"Entonces crees que eso se debe a que no tengo sentido común?"

"pues si...."

"y que eso se debe a que no me dieron una educación _adecuada_, verdad?"

"s- si"

"y eso se debe a que......"

"a que............ no te va a gustar....."

"Trunks!"

"tal vez tus padres no te querían lo suficiente para poner las reglas de la sociedad en claro para ti"

Sophia relaja su rostro, respira profundo, y sonríe irónicamente. Trunks temía su reacción.

"No eres nadie para decirme que en mi hogar no me querían lo suficiente para darme una educación adecuada, acaso crees que en 6 u 8 años se aprende muchas cosas, las necesarias para que te boten a la calle acaso?"

"todos los guerreros murieron asesinados cuando yo tenia 8 años, aun recuerdo lo que me enseñaron"

"Hay una gran diferencia entre tu caso y el mío: tu tuviste a tu madre, yo no"

Trunks comenzaba a molestarse y se puso a su altura.

"Eso no es excusa Sophia. Conozco gente que fue abandonada y dejada en la calle, sin la suerte de un internado, y ahora son las mejores personas que conozco.."

"Ah si!? Pues preséntamelas, tal vez ellas si me enseñen a tener sentido común, lo que según tu eterna filosofía no me enseñaron mis padres por que no me querían!!!!"

"yo no dije eso"

"Lo dijiste, y no trates de justificarte. Ya es difícil lidiar con esto, ahora para que tu me vengas a decir ahora que mi mamá no me quería lo suficiente para enseñarme lo que era necesario. Claro, es difícil enseñarle a tu hija cuando tienes una agonía incesante y repentinamente te mueres a los 6 años de vida de tu hija"

"Sophia, esto no tiene que ver con que tu madre se haya muerto cuando tenias 6, o que no haya tenido tiempo para enseñarte lo suficiente, eras alguien consiente, estoy seguro que tu madre te habrá dicho en alguna parte de tu vida que es malo herir a las personas, y tal vez se te haya quedado en alguna parte del subconsciente no crees?"

"Pues vieras que tal vez no, y eso es bueno ahora para que pueda decirte esto, y se te quede en el subconsciente; yo no tuve a mi padre para que pueda repetirme lo que me enseño mi mamá, pero tú si, tuviste a tu madre, es mas, la tienes, así que mejor por que no le dices a tu madre que te diga como tener sentido común, por que parece que no lo tienes, tal vez ella no te quiera lo suficiente para enseñarte eso, tal vez tu no la quieras lo suficiente para escucharla mejor, o tal vez ustedes sean lo que queda de una familia bastante disfuncional para entender la realidad!!!!!"

Sophia termina algo agotada emocionalmente, luego ve a Trunks, quien la observa extrañado, algo molesto, y muy decepcionado y triste.

"Oh por Dios!" dice Sophia comprendiendo el gran error que cometió, se toca la cabeza y aprieta los ojos en señal de arrepentimiento. "Por Dios! Trunks de verdad no quise....."

"Herirme? No, no creo que lo hayas hecho a propósito, solo me dijiste que no quería a mi madre, pero sobre todo que ella no me quería, eso reitera mi teoría de que no tienes sentido común para decir las cosas......... lo peor es que eso era lo que sentías"

"No es cierto, por Dios, perdóname! De verdad lo siento"

"no te preocupes, creo que esto es suficiente para arrepentirme de haberme quedado aquí"

Trunks empieza a caminar y se aleja de Sophia, quien queda con cara de espanto y tristeza al saber las graves consecuencias de lo que hizo.

"Ah! Solo para que lo sepas, creo que pronto estaremos en la misma situación"

"Que quieres decir?"

"mi madre tiene una enfermedad muy extraña que parece que no tiene cura, así que te agradezco tu mensaje, en mi subconsciente estará junto con el que tal vez ella no me quiera, pero yo si la quiero lo suficiente para saber lo mucho que la extrañare"

Sophia se queda paralizada mientras Trunks se alejaba...... era mucho mas el daño de lo que ella habría imaginado, trato de hacer o decir algo, pero no le salió ni una sola palabra...... fueron reemplazadas por las lagrimas del sentimiento de culpa mas profundo que jamás haya sentido. Trunks oyó un ruido extraño, como un llanto, voltea para ver si Sophia es responsable de ese ruido, pero no encuentra a nadie.

* * *

"Que hiciste que?" dice Eris en el patio de la escuela, con Sophia.

"Lo se. Dímelo, soy una total y absoluta imbecil, la peor en toda la tierra........" dice mientras se toca la cabeza.

"Bien, eres una total y absoluta imbecil, la peor en toda la tierra, insensible, sin cerebro.." dice Eris haciendo la cuenta en los dedos.

"Bueno, bueno. Ya dijiste suficiente, es bastante con el peso de mi propia conciencia"

"pues te lo mereces.... esta mal que el te haya dicho lo de tu mamá, pero esta todavía mucho peor lo que dijiste sobre su madre...."

"Yo que iba a saber que era una moribunda? De haberlo sabido te juro que no lo hubiera dicho"

"Eso no es una excusa, eso estuvo realmente mal....... en definitiva te pasaste de la raya Sophia" dice mientras se toma un sorbo de su tasa.

"Pero puede haber una solución para esto?"

"Claro que si!" dice una voz, del lado derecho del árbol que les apoyaba y les daba sombra.

"Saphine! Que haces aquí? No deberías estar con Suzanne?? No le gustara verte aquí conmigo, se molestaría" dice Sophia sorprendida.

"Mas de lo que esta? Sobre todo conmigo, después que te ayude a liberar a Eris, ni siquiera me habla, aunque oigo la palabra _traicionera_ cuando estoy a sus espaldas" dice mientras se sienta de modo que queda al frente de las 2.

"Pues si ser traicionera es una manera de agradecerte el salvarme la vida, pues eres la mejor traicionera del mundo" dice Eris mientras Saphine sonríe.

"Entonces me imagino que no tienes donde sentarte, no es cierto?" dice Sophia con decepción.

"pues si....... pero también tengo la solución que esperabas...."

"En serio? Y cual es??" dice interesada.

"Es muy fácil, solo le dices las 2 palabras mas sinceras del idioma castellano.... y creo que Eris coincide con mi idea" dice mientras la mira a los ojos, a lo cual ella sonríe. Sophia capta el mensaje.

"No........ por Dios eso es?"

"si, si no quieres que se vaya deberás decir.........."

"Oh! No!!" dice cerrando los ojos con fastidio.

"_Lo siento!_" dicen las 2 al unísono.

"Tengo que hacerlo? Saben como me cuesta decir esas palabras, de verdad, no, no quiero"

Eris niega con la cabeza.

"No lo entiendo! En verdad entiendo que te cueste, pero si no quieres que se vaya, no veo otra salida"

"entonces no lo haré........ no lo sé"

"Entonces déjalo que se vaya!"

"no puedo, no puedo dejarlo ir ahora"

"entonces dile que lo sientes y ya, se acabo, no mas, y sino eres capaz pues deja que se vaya y encuentre a alguien que si lo quiera"

"no puedo hacerlo" dice con rostro de fastidio

"por que?"

"por que es difícil!!"

"entonces déjalo ir"

"no puedo hacerlo" su rostro cambia a desesperación.

"y por que entonces?"

"POR QUE LO AMO!!!" todos alrededor escuchan, voltean hacia Sophia, Suzanne, a lo lejos también oye. Eris y Saphine quedan sorprendidas. Sophia solo reacciona y se tapa la cara con ambas manos.

"bueno, pues lo siento yo....... en serio?" dice Eris aun incrédula. Sophia se mira confundida, luego en un instante se aclara todo.

"creo que si"

"pues no puede estar mas claro" dice Saphine con una mirada comprensiva. "te enamoraste en serio, y eso significa también perdonar y pedir perdón; si el te ama de verdad como dice te perdonara..... no al instante, pero lo hará. Y tu estarás lista para estar ante sus ojos y pedirle la mas grande disculpa que una mujer haya dicho a los 16 años" dice mientras se toma un sorbo de su tasa. Sophia suspira profundo y queda pensativa.

* * *

"todo se siente tan tranquilo sin esas niñas.." dice Theo con los brazos cruzados apoyada en un soporte de la casa.

"Sin esas niñas no seriamos lo que somos" dice Nell acercándose.

"pues en eso tienes razón, y sin una niña en especial, nuestro visitante no estaría tan a gusto"

"A propósito! He notado que hace días no se hablan, el sobre todo, trata de evitarla. Ella se ve muy triste, desearía poder hacer algo, como...."

"Hacer que se disculpe con él? No creo. Sophia no es de esas adolescentes comunes que se rinden fácilmente cuando los demás tienen razón, es.... como decirlo...."

"Terca? Muy parecida?? Como tu???"

"Exacto! Aunque ya han pasado muchos días, creo que muy pronto va ir corriendo a disculparse"

En ese instante se abre la puerta y todas las niñas entran corriendo, Sophia, Saphine y Eris se detienen en un solo lugar.

"Dónde estará? Debo encontrarlo lo más rápido que pueda"

"Bueno, no podría estar en su cuarto?" dice Saphine mirando hacia el 4to piso.

"La verdad no creo! Y no tengo tiempo para buscarlo en toda la casa!! A quien le pregunto?!!"

"Tal vez Theo o Nell sepan donde esta? Ve rápido pregúntale" Sophia sale disparada hacia la escalera, donde están ellas. "No saben donde podría estar Tru.... bueno, el visitante? Necesito hablar con él"

"Primero se saluda jovencita" dice Nell en tono de regaño.

"Olvídalo Sophia. Esta en el jardín....." dice, pero Sophia sale sin decir ni siquiera gracias. "Sophia!" la detiene Theo, ella voltea.

"Si?"

"Buena suerte!" dice con una sonrisa, lo que hace que Sophia se sonroje al saber que ellas saben exactamente lo que va a hacer. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

"te dije que muy pronto iba a hacerlo"

* * *

Sophia lo encuentra sentado en la fuente, pensativo, como todos estos días. Al verlo sonríe, pero de inmediato desaparece para una posición seria. Baja las escaleras lentamente. Pasa por su lado, el la nota, pero hace como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella tiene las manos entrelazadas en su cintura, caminando disimuladamente.

"Sabes?" dice mientras ve unas violetas "hay violetas muy seguido en este campo, me pregunto por que, aunque son hermosas no sé por que son las que más crecen en este campo"

Trunks la observa mientras ella esta de espaldas, su cabello largo negro se alborotaba con el viento, mirando a las violetas, sonríe mientras piensa lo hermosa que se ve. Luego viene a su mente un recuerdo.

"Alguien debe haber muerto. No crecen por que si, mucha gente murió aquí, por eso hay tantas"

Sophia voltea al oír su respuesta, se quedan viendo a los ojos un rato. Hay un silencio extenso.

"Trunks, yo...."

"Si viniste a disculparte pierdes tu tiempo.... no creo que se repare con un simple lo siento" dice mientras se levanta y camina hacia las violetas con los brazos cruzados. Sophia lo observa.

"Pues a eso vine, así que lamento decepcionarte......... escucha, de verdad lo siento, no quise de verdad, lo dije sin pensar..... creo que tienes razón al decir que no tengo sentido común, hiero a las personas, como te herí a ti, lo cual es una de las cosas mas espantosas que he hecho en mi vida......... pero tu lo dijiste: no se repara mi falta con simple lo siento, así que has algo, anda, has algo"

Trunks voltea hacia Sophia, la ve totalmente erguida, en posición de algo.

"Que quieres que haga? Que te golpee o algo??"

"... bueno, es un buen comienzo, así que vamos. Pégame, duro, tal como te herí bueno?"

Trunks la observa por largo rato, esperando que diga algo. Luego se da cuenta que es en serio.

"No voy a hacerlo, así que olvídalo!" dice Trunks y vuelve a su posición anterior.

"Oh! Vamos, si no haces algo, no vamos a quedar en paz. Mira, si no vas a pegarme, entonces grítame, insúltame o algo. Lo que sea. Mi espíritu no va a quedar en paz si no haces algo."

Trunks respira profundo.

"Bien. Te golpeare, muy suave pero te golpeare" dice, Sophia queda sorprendida. Luego toma una posición donde su cara esta a todo su alcance. Trunks hace posición para pegarle en la cara, lo que hace que Sophia apriete sus ojos, se quedan así durante un rato, luego, Trunks baja su mano. Se da cuenta que no tiene suficiente rencor y cobardía para pegarle.

Desde el momento en que la vio en el jardín, la vio seriamente arrepentida. No iba a pegarle. Pero ella esperaba que hiciera algo, que supiera que quedarían a mano. Aun estaba con los ojos cerrados, esperando un golpe de su parte. De repente, Trunks sonríe y la toma de los brazos y la besa rápidamente.

Sophia abre los ojos ante esa reacción, pero no puede evitar sentir un extraño bienestar al sentir sus labios. No esta en este mundo, se siente fuera de si. Se separan.

"Que fue eso?" dice Sophia tocándose los labios con la punta de sus dedos.

"hice algo. Quedamos a mano"

Sophia hace gesto de no entender.

"Ah! Significa que te perdono, que quedamos en paz, que te amo y que ojala me perdones y me ames algún dia como te amo yo" dice tranquilamente. Sophia se mira confundida. "Tu sabes que yo....." dice, pero es sorprendido por un beso de Sophia.

"y eso que fue?" dice Trunks conociendo la respuesta.

"la respuesta de tus 2 ultimas plegarias"

Él sonríe satisfecho. Se acerca mas a ella, la toma lentamente de la cintura, acaricia las puntas de su cabello largo con una mano, con la otra, acaricia su mejilla suavemente. Lentamente, roza sus labios con sus dedos......... la besa dulcemente.

"te amo Sophia"

"y yo a ti Trunks"

_**FIN DEL CUARTO CAPITULO.**_

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

Mirai Trunks la observa, sonríe y la abraza por detrás mientras le acaricia los brazos y a la vez le da calor. Ella lo observa.

"es bueno tenerte como novio, eres fuerte, inteligente, y muy tierno"

"tienes otro novio? Por que si es así yo....."

"a propósito Saphine, ya que eres tan buena con los números, tal vez eso es lo que debas estudiar cuando entres a la universidad" dice Eris pensando en el futuro.

"............... bueno, es verdad................. pero no voy a estudiar letras, voy a estudiar medicina con un Ph.d en cirugía reconstructiva"

"crees que sufriría mucho si me marcho?"

"te ama demasiado"

CAPITULO 5: **_La Luz Al Final._**

* * *

**_hola!_**

**_espero que todo hasta ahora les haya gustado, si tienen alguna queja diganla por favor........_**

**_pongan mas rewiews, ya que solo me han escrito 2 personas, una constantemente (gracias Shadir......), pero necesito saber si la historia si les gusta para ver si sigo o no con ella........ todos pueden mandarme sus opiniones, esten inscritos o no.........._**

**_GRACIAS!!_**


	5. La Luz Al Final

"**Las Furias"**

**Por Diana**

Primera Parte: "Un Amor Para Recordar"

Capitulo 5: La Luz Al Final

"No crees que hay mucha paz ahora?" dice Sophia mientras el viento le sopla el cabello

"pues tienes algo de razón" dice Mirai Trunks a su lado. Miraban como el sol se ocultaba entre las colinas de aquel condado de Inglaterra, sentados en el techo de la casa.

"uuuuu! Hace frío" dice Sophia mientras se trata de calentar con sus manos. Mirai Trunks la observa, sonríe y la abraza por detrás mientras le acaricia los brazos y a la vez le da calor. Ella lo observa.

"es bueno tenerte como novio, eres fuerte, inteligente, y muy tierno"

"y se que lo ultimo no te gusta"

"no me gustan las cursilerías que hacen algunos sujetos, en este caso es valido ya que estas evitando que me de un resfriado"

"en otras palabras; no te gustan algunos aspectos de mi, eso dices, pero se que te gusta que te abrace, como ahora" dice mientras la abraza mas fuerte.

"algo así.." dice mientras ella se apoya en su pecho y juntos ven el atardecer. Ella lo mira y el le da un tierno beso en la frente.

Habían pasado 7 meses desde que Sophia y Trunks se conocieron, 5 de los cuales llevaba su noviazgo. Las _víboras _habían dejado de molestar a Sophia y de acosar a Trunks. El se ocupaba de los negocios de su madre, y Sophia seguía estudiando en la secundaria, Eris y Saphine seguían apoyándola, mientras Suzanne se estallaba de la ira, pero no podía hacer nada. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, extrañamente tranquilo para gusto de algunos.

Sophia se queda pensando.

"creo que es hora de que lo sepas"

Trunks se confunde.

"que sepa que?"

"de...... mi otro novio"

Trunks se sorprende y se asusta, se separa de Sophia, y ella lo ve con sorpresa.

"tienes otro novio? Por que si es así yo....."

"que?........ que que? Noooooooooo, por Dios Santo no, hablo de un novio que tuve hace poco"

Trunks suaviza su expresión, respira con alivio........... luego se mira confundido.

"tuviste un novio antes que yo? Yo creí que era el primero en la lista.............. vaya, y yo que me creía especial" dice Trunks haciendo cara de drama.

"no te hagas!" dice Sophia empujándolo un poco.

"entonces empieza, de verdad, me asuste, comienza con tu relato"

"bien. cuando tenia 15 años, casi un año antes de conocerte, tuve algo con Jon, el profesor de las niñas mas pequeñas del internado"

Trunks recuerda un encuentro con el alguna vez, se agradaron y conversaron un poco. Ahora ya no le parecía tan agradable.

"lo he visto. Ya no me agrada el fulano ese........"

"ya no? Acaso....? olvídalo. En fin, desde que entre al internado lo había visto, pero no empecé a verlo realmente como un hombre hasta que cumplí 15 años, realmente me atraía demasiado, tanto que cometí un error......"

"y.......... cual fue?"

"pues fue el ir directamente hacia el, lanzarme encima de el prácticamente. Y no, no es lo que estas pensando........" dice al ver su rostro de preocupación "........... solo que no fue en todo el sentido de la palabra, solo le dije lo lindo que me parecía, lo guapo que era y lo mucho que me gustaba."

"ah! Menos mal que solo fue eso"

"bien, fuimos hablando poco a poco, me fui enamorando mucho de el, era muy atento conmigo, muy tierno........ pero paso el tiempo y algo sucedió"

"que fue....."

"bueno, hubo un tiempo en que estaba mas atento a lo que hacia Saphine a lo que hacia yo, me preguntaba por ella constantemente, la buscaba, hablaba con ella........ en fin, le prestaba mas atención a mi hermana que a mi, y yo era su novia........."

"creo que ya se como termina todo esto"

"pero te voy a contar mi versión; le pregunte un dia sobre eso, después de tanto divagar y redundar el asunto decidió decirme que le gustaba mi hermana, y que quería terminar conmigo"

"lo imaginaba, te dolió mucho verdad?"

"como te lo voy a negar, Saphine jamás en su vida le había prestado atención a algún hombre que llegaba al internado, mucho menos a Jon, y el se enamoro de ella, y yo había hecho un gran esfuerzo por acercarme a el, cuando en realidad lo único que hice fue ejercer presión sobre el para que estuviera conmigo, y el tratando de escapar se fijo en mi hermana. Fui muy tonta"

"no fuiste tonta, yo una vez hice eso y termine muy lastimado, solo fuimos ingenuos, atacamos un problema desde el ángulo incorrecto eso es todo.......... y que reacción tomo tu hermana al respecto?"

"míralo tu mismo!" dice mientras señala al otro lado de la casa con la cabeza, mira hacia lo lejos y se sorprende de ver a Jon y a Saphine en la misma situación en la que Trunks y Sophia estaban hace unos momentos. Trunks se sorprende, Sophia voltea y ve su cara de asombro.

"si, como puedes ver, se gustaban mutuamente sin que yo me diera cuenta, estaba demasiado ciega para ver que yo era un obstáculo entre sus sentimientos" Sophia baja la mirada, se le ve pensativa y melancólica, Trunks la observa, varios pensamientos se cruzan por su cabeza.

"te arrepientes de haber hecho lo que hiciste?"

"claro que si, haberme lanzado así a un hombre y luego cambiarme por mi hermana no es la acción mas inteligente que he hecho en mi vida, no es que este molesta con Saphine, es solo que.........."

"no, no hablo de eso"

Sophia se mira confundida.

"entonces de que?"

"te arrepientes de haberlo dejado ir?"

Sophia se mira aun mas confundida.

"no, estoy feliz por ellos, si no lo hubiera hecho ellos no estuvieran juntos ahora y todo hubiera sido mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría y........... mas bien por que no vas al punto? que es lo que quieres saber específicamente?"

Trunks suspira profundo, baja la mirada.

"parece como si aun te doliera"

"me doliera que?"

"esto, dejarlo ir, el que haya sido tu hermana, el hecho de que estén juntos ahora, parece como si aun te lastimara esa situación"

Sophia se mira confundida, luego sonríe entendiendo sus palabras.

"piensas que aun lo quiero y que quiero olvidarlo contigo o algo así?"

"bueno yo......" dice, pero es interrumpido por un beso de Sophia, el que hace que su temor se disipe. "eso que significa?"

"que te quiero imbecil!"

"estas segura? Yo......"

"escúchame, no soy de esa clase de mujer que piensa que un clavo saca otro clavo, si estoy contigo es por que ya no siento nada por Jon, por que estoy segura de que te amo, es mas, jamás había sentido algo así por nadie ni siquiera por el. Te amo y quiero que lo sepas ahora y siempre, te amo" dice Sophia mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Al oírla Trunks siente como si sus palabras acariciaran su corazón dulcemente, al mirar a sus ojos siente como si mirara a través de su alma, y sonríe al ver la veracidad de sus palabras.

"te creo" dice Trunks mientras la besa, ella se recuesta sobre su hombro, el también recuesta su cabeza sobre la de ella, mientras miran juntos como van apareciendo lentamente las estrellas sobre el cielo oscuro. Trunks observa a Sophia, una leve sonrisa y los ojos cerrados es lo que ve, pero al verla se preocupa.

"ojala que esto siga así por mas tiempo del que tengo"

* * *

"realmente no puedo hacerlo, me rindo, no puedo!!" dice Eris tirando el lápiz a un lado. 

"pero que pasa?" dice Sophia con confusión

"que nunca he podido con las matemáticas, y nunca podré!" dice con resignación mientras se cruza de brazos y se tira en la alfombra.

"a ver, muéstrame que es eso tan difícil" dice Saphine quien estaba al lado, toma el cuaderno.

"eso lo dices por que estas 2 grados mas adelantada que yo"

"no, eso lo dice por que ella siempre ha sido la mejor en matemáticas desde que entro a la secundaria" dice Sophia desde el sofá donde estaba sentada.

"no exageren!"

"oh! Vamos, me vas a negar que has sido la mejor? No solo en matemáticas??"

"bueno, si y que tiene.............. mira, ya hice el problema"

"y luego dices que no sabes?"

"me gustan las matemáticas, es por eso que las trabajo fácil"

"a propósito Saphine, ya que eres tan buena con los números, tal vez eso es lo que debas estudiar cuando entres a la universidad" dice Eris pensando en el futuro.

"eso es lo que va a estudiar verdad?"

"si, a decir verdad es lo que quisiera estudiar, me encantan los números y trabajar con ellos, así que quisiera entrar a una carrera con un Ph.d en contabilidad empresarial"

"vaya! Tienes metas altas, pero recuerda que los postgrados son difíciles de conseguir. Y Sophia, tu que quieres hacer? Vas a estudiar medicina como tenias planeado cierto?"

"medicina? No vas a estudiar letras??"

"de que hablas? Para que voy a estudiar letras??"

"te la pasas escribiendo en ese cuaderno grande todo el dia, y siempre te concentras mucho cuando estas con el; debe ser algo muy importante para que no se lo dejes ver a nadie"

"no Saphine, lo que pasa es que ese es mi diario, por eso no se lo dejo ver a nadie. Como lo llame Julia es muy importante para mi escribir en ella, es como mi madre entiendes? Ni siquiera a Eris se lo dejo ver"

"............. tu tienes un diario? Vaya! No sabia que una persona como tu tendría un diario"

Sophia la mira con resignación.

"pues si! Tengo un diario. Además, por que tanta gente me pregunta lo mismo? Trunks me pregunto eso mismo cuando me conoció, por que!?"

"no te ofendas, es que pareces de esas personas que se creen autosuficientes como para tener un diario"

"............... bueno, es verdad................. pero no voy a estudiar letras, voy a estudiar medicina con un Ph.d en cirugía reconstructiva"

"que bien!" dice Eris "y a donde piensan ir? A Londres? O mejor a Gales o a Irlanda??"

Sophia y Saphine se miraron y dijeron al unísono:

"a ninguna"

".... por que? Entonces a donde piensan ir a estudiar??"

"hace tiempo que discutimos eso, no le dijiste Sophia?"

"creo que se me olvido!"

"se te olvido que?"

"mira Eris" respondió Saphine "hemos hablado Sophia, yo, y Suzanne cuando nos hablaba todavía a las 2 juntas, y llegamos a la decisión de irnos las 3 a América"

Eris se mira algo sorprendida.

"América? Y por que quieren ir tan lejos?? Que acaso no les gusta Gran Bretaña o Europa???"

"Eris por favor" dice Sophia "hemos estado encerradas aquí toda la vida, la mayoría al menos, admito que Cournalles es bonito, es amplio, también admito que es bueno los paseos en bicicleta que dimos todos en grupo algunas veces.......... es mas, reconozco que en esa porquería de colegio católico en donde estamos, nos han llevado a recorrer toda Gran Bretaña, y algunas partes de Europa......... en lo personal estamos hartas de Europa, no queremos tener nada que ver con Europa, entiendes eso?"

"bueno si, se hastiaron......... y a donde piensan ir cuando lleguen a América?"

"Nueva York............ es una gran ciudad, muy grande, muy actualizada, algo golpeada pero estaremos bien"

"aunque yo prefiero Nueva Jersey" dice Saphine "es mas calmada, no hay tantos rascacielos, y es mas linda"

"en fin, están muy juntas de todas maneras, las podrás visitar luego"

"oigan!" dice Eris "y de que van a vivir, como van a pagar la universidad, una casa, los libros, ropa, comida, gastos, todo!!!"

"para eso nos vamos a ganar una beca, o al menos una de nosotras, si una consigue el pasaje, el resto nos van a ayudar Theo y Nell, para que la beca de una, nos cubra a todas"

"vaya! Parecen que lo tienen todo calculado, y luego yo que voy a hacer? No puedo conseguir una beca, no soy buena para estudiar, para estar en NY hay que tener dinero y yo no tengo........ parece que voy a tener que quedarme aquí" dice Eris resignada y algo triste.

"claro que no!" dice Sophia "para mi el hecho es que llegues a NY, así que te voy a dar mis ahorros para que llegues y luego ya veremos como le hacemos"

"no se si pueda hacerlo, realmente es muy arriesgado"

"eres muy importante para Sophia, eres una gran amiga para ella, es muy importante que puedas estar cerca de ella........ si no puedes entrar a la universidad, consigues trabajo y luego te vuelves a presentar, es sencillo"

"pues es verdad........" concluye con una sonrisa "....hablando de sencillez, que quiere estudiar Suzanne?"

"ja!............ pues a decir verdad nunca lo supe, que es, no sabes Saphine?"

"pues ella me dijo que quería estudiar derecho con Ph.d en derecho fiscal"

"típico. Ya me lo suponía, pero, hablando de todas todas, que va a pasar con tu relación con Jon?"

"no lo se, el no puede irse, así que creo que.......... todo va a terminar"

"así como así? No, no puedes hacer eso, el te quiere mucho, no puedes seguir a distancia"

"no, seria muy doloroso para el........... y que va a pasar con tu relación con Trunks? Me imagino que van a seguir no? He oído que en NY esta la sede de la Corp. Cáp., así que puede volver allá no?"

"no lo creo........"

"por que?" dice Eris "el hecho de que tu seas una universitaria y el sea un ejecutivo de una multinacional no significa que no pueden estar juntos no?"

"verán chicas, esto tiene mas complicaciones de las que ustedes piensan, para empezar.............. digamos que no es de esta dimensión"

"que quieres decir con eso? Acaso es un demonio o algo así?"

"no, no es eso, solo digo que............ tal vez no tengamos tiempo"

* * *

Trunks seguía mirando el hermoso atardecer, allí en el techo todo se veía tan pequeño.................... 

No dejaba de pensar en Sophia, en los maravillosos momentos que ha pasado junto a ella, ni siquiera con Mai había pasado tanta felicidad, Mai no sabia amar, Sophia si.............. pero si su madre no estuviera tan lejos, tan enferma, todo seria mas fácil si todo estuviera bien, si ella estuviera bien...........

"es un bonito paisaje" lo interrumpe una voz. Trunks voltea estrepitosamente, aun asustado, reconoce al causante. Al verlo, vuelve a su posición.

"me asustaste Jon"

Jon sonríe, camina unos pasos hacia delante, quedando a su misma altura.

"que haces aquí?" pregunta Trunks con algo de enfado.

"lo mismo te pregunto?"

"creo que lo mismo que tu"

Jon baja la mirada, su intento fallido de conversación lo deja algo decepcionado. Decide hacer otro mas drástico.

"sabes? La otra noche que te encontré en el pasillo me parecías un buen tipo. Por que estas enfadado conmigo? Que yo sepa no te he hecho nada malo, y si es así, discúlpame"

"no es a mi a quien debes darle disculpas, es a Sophia"

Jon sonríe divertido, lo cual a Trunks no le hace nada de gracia.

"de que te ríes payaso? No he hecho nada para que te rías!!"

"no te enojes............. aun sigue molesta conmigo no es así?"

"............. no esta molesta, esta decepcionada y creo que................ triste"

Jon lo mira extrañado.

"triste dices?"

"................si, cuando ella me contó lo que en realidad paso, estábamos aquí, y tu y Saphine estaban en el otro lado del techo, ella los miraba con algo de recelo, y bajaba la mirada........... estaba triste, por que tu le hiciste daño, y eso no te lo voy a perdonar!"

Jon lo observa; Trunks se ve algo cabizbajo, melancólico es la palabra........ Jon comprende.

"la gente nunca acaba de conocer a la gente verdad?"

"uh?" lo mira confundido.

"la conoces hace 7 meses y no has podido conocerla del todo.......... bueno, yo tampoco, pero la conozco hace tiempo, mas que tu, por eso se mas que tu sobre ella........."

"que quieres decirme con eso?"

"ella no le gusta demostrar su enojo en frente de las personas que ama, por eso no quiso demostrarlo contigo........... esta molesta, no decepcionada........... con Saphine también, solo que la quiere demasiado para hacerle saber que todavía esta molesta......... conmigo no disimula, con tan solo una mirada puedo decir con seguridad que todavía esta muy, muy molesta conmigo........... pero solo es eso, ella ahora te ama a ti, es mas, creo que eres la persona mas importante en su vida"

Trunks lo observa, todas sus suposiciones eran tan solo paranoia suya, ahora estaba seguro de que solo lo amaba a el.

"por que esta molesta con Saphine?"

"por la traición. Bueno, ella lo considera traición por parte de su hermana, pero por mi parte lo considera traición y engaño, ya que pase mucho tiempo tratando de convencerla de que la amaba, cuando no era así"

"en verdad amas a Saphine?"

"muchísimo. Me dolerá mucho el dia que ella se vaya, ya que se que será así......... cuando la vea partir, mi vida se ira con ella, el corazón se me partirá lentamente a cada paso cuando se vaya..........." ve a Trunks por un segundo "........... perdóname, dirás que soy muy cursi, discúlpame"

Trunks se queda pensativo, no responde.

"que te pasa? En que piensas tanto?"

"en Sophia.........."

"que, que pasa con Sophia?"

"que pasara cuando tengamos que separarnos? Que pasara cuando tenga que irme?? La voy a dejar sola........"

"hey! No seas tan melodramático, tengo entendido que la familia Briefs vive en Nueva York, y también se que Sophia y sus hermanas planean ir a vivir a Nueva York, así que..........."

"no, no, no........... tu no entiendes, este es un caso especial, si llegamos a separarnos podría ser por mucho tiempo, tal vez para siempre"

"un momento, como así que para siempre, se supone que según esas circunstancias ustedes deberían encontrarse allá en Nueva York"

"mira........... te lo voy a explicar de esta manera, mi madre no es la Bulma Briefs que todos conocen en este tiempo........ mundo! Mi madre es otra persona, alguien que esta muy lejos ahora, esta muy enferma, me mando a este tiempo........... mundo!, para no verla sufrir en su agonía, pero se que en cualquier momento ella se pondrá muy grave, cuando me avisen, tendré que ir a donde esta ella y......... y Sophia............ bueno"

Jon lo mira sospechoso, luego asiente con la cabeza.

"así que lo que me dijo Saphine era cierto, eres un viajero del tiempo no?"

Trunks lo mira sorprendido.

"como lo sabes?"

"sabes? Sophia a pesar de ser ella, es mujer, tenia que contárselo a alguien............... no te preocupes, Eris, Saphine y yo somos de fiar, tienes la garantía de que en 6 meses y medio nadie aparte de nosotros lo sabe"

"gracias a Dios" suspiro aliviado.

"y............... tu madre no tiene salvación alguna?........... lamento la pregunta pero.........."

"la entiendo............... no lo creo, la ultima vez que supe algo de ella era que el tratamiento experimental al que se había sometido no había funcionado, así que solo tengo que esperar a.............. que me llame"

"y crees que no puede evitarse.............. el hecho de que te vayas?"

"no puedo dejar que mi madre pase sus últimos días sola, tengo que acompañarla............ y no puedo llevarme a Sophia, ella tiene una vida aquí, sueños en este mundo, no puedo hacerle eso.................."

"................. y crees que esta cerca el dia?..................."

"muy cerca............... sabes que es lo que mas me duele? Que yo voy a ser el que se marche, seria mas fácil para ella si se marchara"

"según veo, no va a ser fácil para ninguno............. a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, la quiero mucho, no quiero verla sufrir"

"crees que sufriría mucho si me marcho?"

"te ama demasiado"

Trunks cierra los ojos, mira como las estrellas van iluminado el cielo oscuro.

"después de que el sol se esconde, viene la oscuridad, las estrellas y la luna alumbran poco, no dejan ver el terreno por el que estoy pisando, me siento perdido, me siento solo............. así veo nuestro horizonte Sophia"

_**FIN DEL QUINTO CAPITULO.**_

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

Avanzo un poco mas, para ver como Sophia tocaba para el, como una especie de regalo.

Tenia los ojos cerrados, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, su cabello se movía al compás de la música.

Ella le acaricia el cabello, mientras el sigue llorando en su piernas, ninguno estaba preparado para la despedida.

Queda en Shock, mira hacia la pared desconcertado, todo aquel mundo de fantasía se había desvanecido por la amenaza de la muerte física de la mujer que lo había criado y que había sido todo para el, y del adiós inminente de la jovencita a la cual lo hizo sentir vivo de nuevo.

"............................. cuando te vas? Ahora??"

"no llores mas por favor......"

"no puedo evitarlo........"

CAPITULO 6:**_ Un Amor Para Recordar._**

* * *

**_hola de nuevo!_**

**_como pueden ver hice este capitulo un poco mas corto que los otros, ya que este sirve de preambulo hacia el siguiente el cual cerrara ciertas cosas y abrira otras.. tambien me "acorte" el nombre, ya que decir mi nombre completo era demasiado, no lo creen asi?_**

**_tambien quisiera avisarles que debido a que la proxima semana entro a estudiar nuevamente, no podre tener todo el tiempo que tenia antes, asi que actualizare menos seguido, conforme vaya avanzando con los capitulos, pero no abandonare la historia, aunque me esta quedando un poco larga y enredada, pero seguire y espero que ustedes la sigan tambien...... no se cuanta gente la estara leyendo, pero espero que les guste, y si no la entienden, o no les gusta, o les parece una ofenza hacia los fanfiction de DBZ........ escriban y digan su opinion....... tambien espero buenas criticas............._**

**_GRACIAS!!_**


	6. Un Amor Para Recordar

"**Las Furias"**

**Por ****Diana**

Primera Parte: "Un Amor Para Recordar"

Capitulo 6: "Un Amor Para Recordar"

Era una tarde gris, Mirai Trunks pensaba mucho en su madre, ahora mas que nunca...

Había pasado todo un año desde que vino del futuro, aunque fue contra su voluntad el irse del lado de su madre, fue por la propia que decidió quedarse, y esa decisión tiene nombre propio... Sophia.

Al inmediatamente pensar en ella, se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa, pensaba en ella en cada cosa bella que veía, en cada pensamiento, involuntario. Todo iba en su relación como en un cuento de hadas, ella la bella princesa que iluminaba cada pasillo, y el príncipe que se le iluminaba la vida en cada segundo a su lado... su único temor, era que esa luz se apagara en menos tiempo de lo que todos pensaran, de lo ella pensara, de lo que el querría, ya lo venia venir.

Era mejor no pensar en eso, mejor bajaba del techo e iba a la dulce realidad que lo acompañaba...

Inmediatamente abrió la puerta, sintió como una melodía de piano, la mas dulce que él había escuchado _(por supuesto, la que están escuchando) _lo envolvía como una tela de seda, como las caricias de Sophia...

Avanzo un poco mas, para ver como Sophia tocaba para él, como una especie de regalo.

Tenia los ojos cerrados, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, su cabello se movía al compás de la música.

"No sabia que tocabas tan bien" dice Mirai Trunks desde lejos. Sophia abre los ojos y sonríe.

"no sabia que me estabas mirando... de todas maneras..."

"De todas maneras que?..."

"pues que de todas maneras ibas a escucharla..."

Mirai Trunks frunce el seño en señal de interrogación.

"Que quieres decir con eso?"

"Tal vez no te acuerdes, pero mañana cumplimos un año de estar juntos, recuerdas?"

"Como si no supiera" dice en voz baja "eh... en serio? No lo recordaba"

"En serio?" dice en señal de desilusión "pues... esta melodía iba a ser tu regalo, la he practicado toda la semana en la escuela, hasta les hice sacar a Theo y Neil el piano del sótano, y no fue nada fácil... pero te la di antes de tiempo, así que aquí tienes tu regalo"

Sophia se veía triste, algo desilusionada... Trunks la miro con ternura, pero con miedo... de inmediato se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo dulcemente.

"dime, cuéntame de la melodía, que significa... la verdad yo no sé mucho del tema, cuéntame tu"

Sophia se acomoda y animada le comienza a contar.

"esta melodía fue compuesta por Chopin, y originalmente se llama Tristesse, o sea, tristeza, me pareció muy hermosa desde el momento en que la escuche por primera vez, triste pero hermosa, pensé en tocártela para que supieras cuanto te amo y... bueno..."

"Que dime?"

"... bueno, también para que supieras cuanto me va a doler el dia que te vayas..."

Trunks reacciona, sintió como si su corazón tuviera un salto, ella también lo presentía, o lo sabia... ella lo mira, tiene la mirada perdida, sus brazos aprietan su cintura, como cuando un niño no quiere irse del lado de su madre... ella cierra los ojos, aprieta sus manos contra las de el... vuelve a mirarlo, de sus ojos sale una lagrima traicionera, el temor de Sophia se agranda.

"Dios, que te pasa?"

El la mira con extrañeza, siente la gota recorrer su rostro. Cierra sus ojos, se desmorona frente a ella, rompe a llorar en sus brazos.

"no quiero irme, soy feliz aquí... contigo" dice en voz baja.

"no quiero dejarte ir, no sé si pueda, pero ahora debo estar fuerte para ti, para mí..."

Ella le acaricia el cabello, mientras él sigue llorando en sus piernas, ninguno estaba preparado para la despedida.

* * *

"es una lastima que no podamos estar allá abajo, entre tanta elegancia, entre tanto esplendor..."

"Entre tantos lindos y apuestos y ricos chicos" dice Suzanne.

"entre tantos vestidos tan elegantes y caros..."

"y por supuesto..." miran a Trunks, allá abajo, con smoking, mas apuesto que antes "... con Trunks, el chico mas apuesto, lindo y rico del mundo, y saben que no exagero" dice Suzanne.

"Suzanne, deja de jugar si?"

"Si, ya todas nos hicimos a la idea de que el ya es de otra, ya paso un año, supéralo!"

"No, no y no, no lo voy a hacer, no me importa lo que pase, si no es mío, al menos puedo soñar. Ya sé que es de Sophia, pero no puedo dejar de soñar con eso. Es de mi hermana oyeron? Piensen en el todo lo que quieran, pero definitivamente, nada de nada con el de acuerdo?"

"Claro, si" dicen todas. "Te has sensibilizado verdad?"

"que sea un secreto"

Trunks mira hacia arriba, mas arriba de Suzanne, Sophia, Saphine, Eris y Jon miran hacia abajo, Trunks y Sophia tienen correspondencia de besos.

"Deja de ser cursi" dice Eris con cara de fastidio.

"enamórate y comprenderás"

"Ey! Ellos están enamorados y no son tan cursis"

"nosotros después de 3 años hemos aprendido a ser discretos"

"Si nos vieras cuando estamos solos" dice Saphine abrazándolo.

"Eeeeuuuuuu!" dice Eris estremeciéndose. "mira hacia abajo Sophia, parece que Trunks quiere decir algo"

Todos se asoman, tratan de adivinar que quiere decir.

"Que dice? No entiendo nada" dice Eris.

"e...esta atrasado?" dice Saphine.

"No, esta cansado, es hora de dormir" dice Jon.

"Exabruptos! Esta aburrido, cuando mira mucho su reloj es por que no ve la hora de irse, ven, ven vamos" le hace señas para que suba. Sube en una centésima, gracias a su súper velocidad.

"Hola a todos!" los sorprende por detrás.

"Vaya! Te propones a espantar y de verdad lo haces" dice Eris. De repente suena el teléfono, sale a contestar.

"Yo contesto!"

"Estabas muy aburrido?"

"prefiero estar aquí contigo que con toda esa manada de porcelanas ambulantes, parecía un baile del siglo 18"

"Es un baile para ricos, que esperabas?"

"Es mejor estar aquí sin hacer nada... pero para que hagamos algo, podríamos ir a alguna parte donde podamos estar solos..." dice con picardía. Sophia sonríe.

"Eh!... creo que no te podrás ir..." dice Eris con la bocina del teléfono. Se asusta.

"Por que, que esta pasando?"

"Pues no se. Creo que tu mama te lo podrá explicar"

Trunks se ve asustado, Sophia también. Él sale a contestar. Ella sale hacia Eris.

"Que esta pasando Eris?"

"no tengo idea, pero no se oía muy bien"

"Bueno?"

"Hola? Trunks... que bueno que te encuentro"

"Que sucede? Algo pasa con mi mama?"

"A decir verdad si. Ella logro comunicarse conmigo hace algunos minutos, aunque esta muy débil... Trunks, debes ir a cuidarla, ahora, esta agonizando, esta en la etapa final... lo siento, se que no te quieres ir pero... ella no puede estar sola, menos ahora..."

"Lo- lo entiendo. Dios, no pensé que fuera tan rápido. Me iré ahora mismo"

"No, mejor aguarda esta noche, vete mañana, hoy despídete de aquella jovencita con la que sales, tomate esta noche si?"

"No sé si pueda. Gracias, adiós" cuelga el teléfono.

Queda en Shock, mira hacia la pared desconcertado, todo aquel mundo de fantasía se había desvanecido por la amenaza de la muerte física de la mujer que lo había criado y que había sido todo para el, y del adiós inminente de la jovencita a la cual lo hizo sentir vivo de nuevo. Siente sus ojos húmedos, de el sale agua salada de desesperación ante todo lo que debía dejar atrás. Siente la presencia de Sophia justo atrás de el, tal vez buscaba una explicación, tal vez buscaba una confirmación de algo, no sabia, pero en ese momento no podía darle explicación alguna, su cara lo delataría, decidió limpiarse un poco la cara... voltea, Sophia lo ve directamente a la cara, el no puede verla, pero la mirada de Sophia es insoportable, trata de decir algo, respira profundo, trata de todos los modos de decirlo, pero no puede, así que decide irse y va directamente hacia la escalera y baja a toda velocidad, ante la mirada desconcertante de todos.

Sophia, desconcertada, niega con la cabeza lo que el corazón le grita, y antes de que Eris, Saphine o Jon pudiera decir algo, corre hacia la escalera a buscarlo, baja desesperadamente, no siente su esencia en ninguna parte de la casa, va a la puerta principal, esta entre abierta, corre, la abre, afuera, allí estaba...

A pesar de la lluvia pesada, podía verlo, estaba allí parado, parecía estancado, como esperando a que cada gota de lluvia le lavara el cerebro, para no pensar que mañana tenia que irse a afrontar la perdida de otra importante mujer en su vida, o como si quisiera lavarse el corazón, para mañana irse con el corazón en limpio para no sentir como paso a paso se le rompe todo lo que lleva dentro.

Sophia lo veía también estancada, no sabia que decir o que hacer, se miro, respiro profundo, debía afrontar la realidad, sea cual sea.

"Que paso?" dice mientras da unos pasos, ella también queda empapada.

"Para que quieres que te lo diga?"

"para saber que es lo que debo sentir, o pensar, o hacer, ya que ni eso sé en este momento, solo dímelo"

Trunks solo respira profundo. Voltea y se pone frente a frente.

"Llego la hora. Mi madre esta muy mal, debo ir ahora... lo siento"

Sophia se desmorona frente a el, comienza a llorar, las lagrimas de sus ojos es un río que se confunde con el agua de lluvia que recorre su rostro.

"Ya me lo presentía!"

"y yo también sabia que tu sabias"

"... Cuándo te vas? Ahora?"

"mañana..."

"entonces me voy contigo"

"Que? Te volviste loca?"

"Por que? Acaso no quieres que me vaya contigo? Es eso no?"

"no... desee varias veces que pudieras irte conmigo, de hecho lo pensé... pero no puedes, tu tienes una vida aquí, debes vivirla..."

"... vida... te voy a hacer una pregunta, eso es vida? Vivir desde que tienes uso de razón con una piedra en la conciencia por que toda la vida te han dicho que mataste a tu mama, ser prácticamente una huérfana ya que tu padre no quiere saber de ti, vivir en una jaula de cristal y ser acosada por la misma acusación siempre?... eso no es vida, para mi no lo fue, ... pero esto comenzó a tener cierto sentido cuando tu llegaste, toda esta porquería para mi significa algo ahora, por que para ti significo algo importante... ...

Sabes, cuando llegaste, había mucha gente a mi alrededor, pero aun así me sentía sola, la verdad sentía que a nadie le importaba, que ni a Eris, ni a Saphine, y mucho menos a Suzanne... pero luego te conocí, y vi que a ti te importaba, tal vez a los demás le importaba... tenia razón, a todas ellas les importaba... lo ves, ahora todo me importa, toda mi vida me importa por que alguien vino y me recordó que era importante... ahora que voy a hacer cuando te vayas? Me voy a quedar sin el soporte, me voy a quedar sin la mitad del corazón que me recuerde que soy importante... que voy a hacer?"

"Sophia, no necesitas a nadie que te recuerde que eres importante, yo te lo recuerdo ahora por que ves en mi rostro la desesperación que tengo al sentir cada minuto que pasa, me alejo de ti, pero no necesitas a nadie que te lo recuerde, ya sabes que tus hermanas te quieren, no necesitas que te lo recuerde..."

"Tal vez no, pero necesito saber que me quieres, no puedo quedarme aquí queriéndote sola para siempre, si ya no me vas a amar cuando te vayas, házmelo saber, va a ser más fácil para mí afrontar el dolor... pero si tu todavía me quieres cuando te vayas, como vas a hacérmelo saber si estas tan lejos?"

Rompe a llorar mas fuerte, siente que sus piernas ya no responden, cae arrodillada ante la tierra húmeda, mientras se tapa la cara con ambas manos, Trunks también se arrodilla para poder abrazarla.

"yo también siento lo mismo, sobre todo no sé que voy a hacer cuando mama se muera, me voy a quedar solo..."

Así se quedaron un rato, tratando de memorizar ese momento cuando estén separados.

"No vas a volver nunca mas?"

"No lo se, tal vez no... mira..." saca algo de su bolsillo, es una pequeña caja.

"Que es esto?"

"Ábrela" la abre, de ella se escapa una melodía, una melodía de piano muy conocida. Lo mira con una sonrisa.

"es el _tristesse _de Chopin..."

"cada vez que lo abras, cada vez que escuches esa melodía, piensa en mi, en cuanto te amo, y que esta la promesa de que regresare, algún dia... ese es mi regalo, solo que lo quería dar en el momento preciso"

"Vaya momento! Pero que te puedo dar?"

"Solo abrázame si?"

* * *

Al dia siguiente, justo cuando amanecía, había una gran multitud en la casa de la colina, todas las mujeres del internado habían salido a despedir el joven apuesto que les había quitado el aliento durante un año... todas se habían ganado un lugar en alguna ventana, o en el techo, o las afortunadas en la puerta principal.

"muchas gracias por toda Srta. Neil..."

"no hay de que Trunks, espero volverte a ver..."

"... yo también... adiós Srta. Theo"

Ella no respondía.

"Theo, respóndele, no seas maleducada..."

"No pienso hacerlo después de que va a dejar a Sophia, me parece el acto mas machista que..." lo mira, el le responde con una sonrisa "pero como no me voy a despedir después de que fuiste tan lindo con ella" lo abraza "vas a regresar verdad niño?"

"eso espero Srta. Theo"

"adios Trunks"

"adios Eris... Cómo esta Sophia?"

"no paro de llorar en toda la noche"

"Cuídala, y cuídate si?"

"es lo que mejor hago"

"a propósito, donde esta ella?"

"no tengo idea..."

Cierra los ojos con dolor, tal vez era lo mejor.

"adiós Saphine, adiós Jon... me dio gusto haberlos conocido"

"A nosotros también Trunks..." dice Saphine tímidamente.

"espero que me recuerdes a mí también... pero no como el odioso ex de Sophia"

"no te preocupes por eso" a un lado esta Suzanne "adiós Suzanne"

"Perdón por todo el daño que les cause, sé que fui su piedra en el zapato, espero no me guarden rencor" dice Suzanne con sincero arrepentimiento.

"a mi no tienes que pedirme perdón, y no te preocupes por lo del rencor... pero si algún dia te vuelvo a ver, lo pensare 10 veces antes de volver a dirigirte la palabra"

Ese comentario hace que Suzanne se quede desconcertada.

Finalmente, Trunks toma sus maletas, debe caminar hasta el final del camino de piedras de la entrada, da un vistazo a la casa, y a las chicas... "adiós Sophia" se oye murmurar.

"Bueno, adiós a todos!" se despide. Comienza a caminar, a mitad de camino...

"No pensabas despedirte de mí?" dice Sophia apoyada en un árbol. Trunks voltea con una sonrisa.

"pensé que no querías..."

"Hacer un espectáculo en frente de tantos mirones?... tienes razón"

Se quedan mirando un rato, ella tiene los ojos rojos y húmedos que denotan la falta de descanso y las ganas de llorar. Trunks tampoco puede evitar una reacción semejante.

"no llores mas por favor..."

"no puedo evitarlo..."

Se abrazan impetuosamente, para luego besarse apasionada y desesperadamente, acompañados de pequeños besos por todo el rostro. Él le acariciaba las puntas de su cabello largo, mientras ella le peinaba con los dedos su cabello lila.

"quedémonos así un momento, solo por un instante" dice Trunks "quiero recordarte, tal ahora como estas, que cuando cierre los ojos en donde este, recuerde la forma de tus ojos, el color, el olor de tu cabello, como lo acariciaba, tu aliento, como tus manos acariciaban mi cabello, como tu cabías perfectamente entre mis brazos, pero sobre todo, cuando me di cuenta que tal vez tu me amabas más cuando te vi llorando por mi, así habrá la satisfacción de que alguien me amo tanto que sobrepaso el mío por ella..."

Sophia sonríe con tristeza, se despiden por ultima vez con un ultimo beso, así Trunks toma sus maletas y sin mirar atrás, comienza a caminar aprisa, mientras oye a la cajita musical cantar su dulce y cortante melodía, desde la mano de Sophia. En ese momento, ella recuerda a Julia, cuando ayer escribió esos últimos renglones, ahora suenan en su cabeza mientras su amado se aleja:

"_**... ahora que se va**_

_**la luz en mi vida se apagará**_

_**pero en la oscuridad mis pies caminarán**_

_**sabiendo que, aun lejos, me amará"**_

_**FIN DEL SEXTO CAPITULO.**_

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

"así que morirás por su recuerdo... patética mujer, no ves que te utilizo solo para divertirte?"

"me vas a escuchar maldita zorra, soy mucho mejor que tú en todo, sabes porque? Tu andas por ahí meneando tu linda colita pensando en lo linda que eres, que alma tan limpia tengo, que corazón tan puro tengo... te tengo una noticia amiguita... eres horrible, eres tan asquerosa que todos lo notan"

"_si quieres volver a recuperar el control de la casa donde eras tú el dueño, mas te vale que destruyas a esas niñas antes de que **las furias **despierten y te derroten..."_

La luz se había ido, y ellas al volver en si se habían dado cuenta de lo que tenían que hacer... y miraron directamente hacia él.

Serenas y determinadas, caminaron lentamente hacia él... Sainz asustado por lo que iba a pasar, con sus manos formaba una bola de energía maligna, la cual trato de lanzarlas hacia ellas con todas sus fuerzas...

"**SUZANNE! LLEGO LA RESPUESTA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, LLEGO LA RESPUESTA... FUISTE ADMITIDA...**"

"_... que se escuche ahora el canto de sirena, que el candado quede cerrado para siempre, que los guardias custodien sus corazones para que los monstruos que dañan el sentimiento no lleguen a ellos... diosa Ecate, has tu voluntad, que la sirena y tus guardias no descansen hasta que su amor no sea verdadero..._"

Sophia se mira confundida y le pregunta.

"Quién?"

CAPITULO FINAL:**_ Cuando El Amor No Basta_**

* * *

**_hola!_**

**_perdon por haberme tardado tanto, pero entre tanto ajetreo y cosas de la Universidad, no me quedo tiempo... espero que les guste este final, ya que quedo justo como lo habia pensado desde un principio, y a mi parecer quedo muy, muy bueno... _**

**_quisiera pedir disculpas si la melodia de piano no se escucha, si supiera un poco mas de computadores tal vez la sabria poner; tambien quisiera pedir disculpas por hacer este capitulo un poco mas corto de lo acostumbrado siendo este tan importante, pero aun asi espero que sea de su agrado_**

**_y ya viene el ultimo capitulo de esta primera parte, el cual espero sirva para darle muchas respuestas y muchas mas preguntas a los 2 - 3 seguidores de esta historia, les ruego que tengan paciencia ya que tendre que actualizar mas lentamente por cuestiones de tiempo..._**

**_GRACIAS!_**


	7. Cuando El Amor No Basta

"**Las Furias"**

**Por Diana**

Primera Parte: "Un Amor Para Recordar"

Capitulo Final: "Cuando El Amor No Basta"

Sophia estaba sumida en la más terrible depresión, pero en los últimos días había estado peor, y todos lo habían notado...

Se encerraba en el baño por horas, se escondía en un rincón alejado del cuarto, y sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas, encogía la cabeza y luego acariciaba la misma contra la pared, después de cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que aquel muro frío y sin alma era el pecho de su amado, como un gato acariciando su cuerpo contra los pies de su amo... así pasaba horas y horas... hasta que alguna niña del internado la descubría, cuando abría la puerta y la luz le daba en la cara... despertaba de su dulce sueño y volvía a sumirse en su misma.

No comía, no dormía, solo hacia lo mismo una y otra vez tratando de conseguir un poco del peculiar aroma de Mirai Trunks... era la imagen misma de la **tristeza.**

Suzanne también estaba sumida en si misma, pero de otra manera...

El hecho de ver a Sophia tan triste y a todos poniéndole toda su atención la ponía furiosa, haciendo que sus _amigas_ le pusieran toda su atención a Suzanne y que de ninguna manera se fijaran en aquella niña a punto de morir de tristeza...

En la escuela era una escena parecida por parte de Suzanne...

En el periodo mas duro para todos los alumnos, Sophia trataba de ahogar su tristeza ahogándose en los libros, de aquella manera sacaba las mejores notas y respondía mejor que todos las preguntas abiertas en la clase. Esto era otra piedra en el zapato para la pobre Suzanne, la cual se sentía como un cero a la izquierda al verla recibir toda la atención la cual, según su concepto, ella merecía mejor que nadie para que en realidad nadie viera la increíble soledad en la que ella misma se había sumergido por un intento totalmente infructuoso de ser como las demás personas, cuando en realidad no lo era.

Saphine vivía su propia crisis, pero esta era un poco más silenciosa...

Era algo frustrante ver a sus dos hermanas sumidas en su amor propio sin preocuparse por aquella que siempre las había soportado y aguantado... nunca se habían preocupado por sus frustraciones, tristezas; jamas se habían alegrado con sus logros de buena estudiante ni con ver que ella era la única que tenia una relación estable con un hombre que en verdad la apreciaba y valoraba como ella era en realidad, en fin, ella era la única verdadera amiga de las 3 y nadie lo notaba... nadie la había notado jamas, de ella las demás solo sabían que ella era la niña que a veces acompañaba a la popular Suzanne y otras veces a la triste y desadaptada Sophia... nadie sabia nada de ella, ni siquiera cual era su nombre... en realidad ella no era nadie, se decía así misma todos los días.

* * *

Sophia nuevamente estaba sumida en su depresión, arrinconada en una esquina mirando hacia el suelo, sin hacer ningún movimiento, con los ojos rojos, con la cara pálida, con la tristeza a flor de piel, tanto que Eris, la cual la cuidaba desde hace tiempo, también estaba increíblemente triste. 

Suzanne entraba a la habitación, Eris salía por a cambiar el agua con la cual mojaba a Sophia, ya que ella sudaba en frío a veces, Suzanne la ve salir de la habitación con desprecio, Eris nota aquello, al salir se mira extrañada.

" no podría llamar mas la atención esa tonta?" Mira a Sophia fijamente con odio "ni que estuviera enferma... mírenla... ensimismada solo por que un hombre la dejo... gran cosa..." la observa detenidamente unos segundos, entrecierra los ojos, se le ocurre algo.

Suzanne se agacha, queda cerca de ella, trata de hablarle de cerca... de repente suaviza su expresión.

"Sophia, no puedes seguir así... el se fue, te dejo... cualquier caso no es valido para que te eches a morir por siempre, tú eres fuerte, me lo has demostrado a lo largo de todo este tiempo, mas fuerte que todas nosotras... eres hermosa... aun hay muchas cosas por las cuales vivir, si no es por nosotras, al menos trata por ti misma, vive, por Dios, el mundo no se acaba... de todas formas, el te amara y te recordara siempre... nada podrá cambiar el hecho de que te amo mas que cualquiera, ustedes siempre estarán juntos de alguna manera, vive por el lazo irrompible que es lo que sienten y recuerdan de ambos, el quedaría destrozado si supiera que estas así por su culpa... no lo crees?"

Suzanne queda viéndola un momento... al ver que sus palabras no producen ningún efecto en ella, vuelve a su expresión anterior... se levanta, cruza los brazos y comienza a sonreír malévolamente, mira hacia arriba.

"así que morirás por su recuerdo... patética mujer, no ves que te utilizo solo para divertirte?"

Sophia parpadea, lo cual hacia mucho no hacia.

"no te sorprendes? Será que ya lo sabias y tu también lo utilizabas solo para sentirte bien contigo misma?" Sophia entrecierra los ojos, aprieta sus manos contra sus piernas "Y luego me acusabas de insensible y manipuladora... quien es en realidad la verdadera manipuladora? La que todos saben para que sirve, de elemento, y que sus inútiles amigas son solo fieles perros que la siguen por que es la única sincera de este mundo; o la desadaptada y triste niña que no es mas que una hipócrita que con su estúpida y negra manera de ver el mundo trata de que todas las personas a su alrededor se reúnan en torno a ella y le tomen toda su atención...y eso es lo que hacen las zorras cuando salen a la calle, atraer la atención de todos y que todos capten su absoluta decadencia" Sophia gira su cabeza entorno a Suzanne "la verdad Sophia tu no eres mas que una zorra huérfana... mucho peor que yo"

Sophia se levanta de golpe con una furia inexplicable, se monta en una de las camas para quedar mas alta que Suzanne, ella se alegra de que su estrategia haya dado resultado, no puede evitar sonreír.

"me vas a escuchar maldita zorra, soy mucho mejor que tú en todo, sabes porque? Tu andas por ahí meneando tu linda colita pensando en lo linda que eres, que alma tan limpia tengo, que corazón tan puro tengo... te tengo una noticia amiguita... eres horrible, eres tan asquerosa que todos lo notan"

"óyeme, todos notan que, a ver, todos los hombres a quienes me les he ofrecido todos me han aceptado"

"... que eres tan superficial que no puedes entender de lo que en realidad te estoy hablando? Puede que seas hermosa por fuera, pero por dentro no eres menos que un animal que utiliza su cuerpo para sentirse mejor consigo misma. Por dentro estas vacía, tu mente esta totalmente contaminada con veneno, y por consecuencia eso es todo lo que haces todo el día, tirar veneno por donde pasas; tu alma es mas negra que la misma noche y tu corazón esta hecho de roca, y es por eso que te vas a quedar totalmente sola, mucho mas de lo que estas ahora"

"óyeme, ahora dices eso, pero ni tu ni Saphine pueden negar que han estado detrás del ruedo de mi falda durante 9años, 9 largos años fingiendo, pretendiendo por todos lados ser mis hermanas, de hecho, ustedes son más hipócritas que yo, así que no me vengan con eso de que estoy vacía por dentro y que soy un animal, ya que para desgracia suya ustedes andan siempre tras la huella de este animal"

"Suzanne, nosotros éramos hermanas, las mejores amigas encontradas, y sabes una cosa, yo te quería como una verdadera hermana, como una amiga, pero de repente te convertiste en una cosa que no piensa ni siente, solo sigue lo que los demás le dicen... ahora que lo pienso, tu no eres una manipuladora, tu misma te convertiste en una frágil y hueca marioneta de los demás incapaz de querer a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma, nada mas mírate"

"no pongas palabras en mi boca Sophia"

Ambas voltean y es Saphine con cierta actitud que nunca se había visto.

"que haces aquí? Que quieres?" dice Suzanne con desaire

"1) jamas vuelvas a tratarme así idiota o te matare de un golpe; 2) yo también tengo voz y voto en esto no lo creen?..." Sophia y Suzanne se quedan algo perplejas.

"te voy a decir algo querida hermana Suzanne, te crees la mártir de nosotras por que siempre te hemos seguido, bueno, honestamente por años creí que tu tenias algo de cariño por nosotras, después de que había pasado el tiempo, todavía tenia la esperanza de que tuvieras un poco de cariño muy en el fondo de tu corazón, ahora, que se me cayo la venda de los ojos finalmente pude ver lo tonta que he sido todos estos años... ustedes no son mis amigas, no son nada mío, son escoria"

"óyeme" dice Sophia con sorpresa "no recuerdas que yo te considero mi amiga? No tienes por que tratarme así"

"no te atrevas a tratarme así que tú eres peor que esta zorra, quedo claro bocona insolente?"

"y eso por que ah?"

"por que? Siempre ustedes me trataban como una tonta que no podía pensar por si misma, como si yo fuera una detestable muñeca de trapo que puedes utilizar y acariciar cuando te provoque para sentirse mejor y luego botar a la basura como un pedazo de nada" dice dirigiéndose a Suzanne, luego se dirige a Sophia "... o aun peor, como una completa y total imbécil que necesita que la protejan de todo y de todos, cual cuadrapléjica inútil que todo lo que tiene es su jerga científica para parecer inteligente e importante, pero para su pobre, triste y patética hermana la cual vale menos que un grano de arroz, soy una gran amenaza para su pobre autoestima y siempre Saphine es la que debe quedar menos que eso para que siempre que Sophia se vea en el espejo y no le guste lo que ve, como suele suceder con ambas, puede ver a Saphine, siempre menos que ella, no es cierto hermanas queridas con cariño desinteresado?"

Suzanne interviene enérgica.

"tu que esperabas de ti misma? Que te consoláramos siempre que te sentías mal como cuando eras niña y creías que todos te odiaban sin razón alguna... por eso nadie se te acerca, eres el reflejo de lo que acusas, tu también nos utilizabas desde hace mucho tiempo para que no te dieras cuenta de lo sola que estas niña, de que pensabas y sentías a través de nosotras, solo que ahora piensas y sientes a través de tu novio niña"

"es cierto" dice Sophia mirando a Suzanne, luego mira a Saphine "sigues siendo una nadie sin personalidad que tiene demasiado miedo de enfrentar el mundo, ni siquiera este mundo tan reducido puedes enfrentar con claridad, solo con tus insultos hacia nosotras puede desahogar el miedo tan terrible que te da y que ni siquiera eso puedes enfrentar por ti misma, por eso estas frustrada niña, por que no tienes la fuerza para cargar con el peso de tu propia vida, me das lastima!"

Y así ellas continuaban con su pelea, preguntándose a si mismas por que se habían tardado tanto?... durante 9 años se soportaron, se vieron las caras todos los días a toda hora y tuvo que venir un muchacho del futuro para conquistar a Sophia para que se dieran cuenta de que ellas mismas entre sí representaban para sí mismas todo lo que odiaban, todos los monstruos en los que no querían convertirse: ira, envidia; tristeza, rebelión; soledad, confusión... después de tantos años se estaban diciendo a la cara lo que en verdad debieron decirse hace tiempo, para no terminar odiándose... como ahora.

Estaban gritándose e insultándose desde ya hacia tiempo, haciendo mucho escándalo... de repente, Saphine se dio cuenta de que alguien debió desde hace tiempo asomarse hacia la habitación para saber lo que estaba pasando...

"... por que nadie ha venido a vernos?" dice Saphine mirando hacia la puerta, la cual estaba abierta de par en par.

Al oír esto, Sophia y Suzanne paran de gritar y se disponen a mirar hacia la puerta. Al quedarse un poco calladas, un momento, no pueden escuchar ningún ruido, solo unos pasos, ciertos llantos de personas, vidrios rotos... se miran, se asustan un poco, deciden ir lentamente hacia la puerta y asomarse por aquel balcón... se encuentran con cierto cuadro increíblemente destructivo: todas las ventanas rotas, ciertos muros destrozados... casi todas las niñas del internado tratando de ocultarse detrás de las faldas de Eris, la cual estaba terriblemente mal herida por los múltiples ataques de una enorme aura negra enfrente de ella, la cual alza la mirada y encuentra a unas terriblemente asustadas niñas... aquella aura negra sonríe malévolamente... pone sus brazos horizontalmente, abre las palmas de sus manos... el retrato de Sainz, el cual estaba caído detrás suyo, se levanta, de el sale un hoyo negro que empieza a emitir energía maligna, comienza a soplar el viento violentamente hacia las 3 niñas...

"no puedo creer esto" dice Suzanne con cara de terror absoluto.

"es Sainz... Dios mío, que vamos a hacer?" dice Saphine, al tiempo que las 3 comienzan a caminar hacia atrás.

Sophia mira hacia atrás de ella, donde esta el libro mágico, de donde sacan todos los hechizos que han utilizado.

"muchachas, no quisiera asustarlas, pero debemos proteger el libro... si ese sujeto lo toma, podríamos desaparecer junto con las otras"

Aquella aura negra se encuentra en la misma posición, repentinamente abre su boca.

"CORRAN... AHORA!" grita Eris con todas sus fuerzas.

De la boca del espectro, sale viento a toda velocidad con ciertas bolas de energía dirigidas a ellas.

Ellas tratan de cubrirse, entran hacia la habitación, Suzanne trata de proteger el libro mágico abrazándolo con sus manos, pero las bolas de energía chocan contra la baranda del balcón violentamente, haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos, ellas caen al suelo violentamente, a Suzanne se le escapa el libro de sus manos al caer, las 3 quedan miran hacia arriba, allí estaba el, las mira, después observa el libro mágico, Suzanne lo mira, se mira, se lanza hacia el y trata de alcanzarlo saltando hacia el, pero Sainz con un movimiento de su mano logra tenerlo en su poder

"estamos perdidas, esa era la única manera de derrotarlo" dice Suzanne mirándolo con espanto.

Sainz toma el libro y lo desaparece cerrando su puño, sonriendo nuevamente. Toma a Suzanne por el cuello y comienza a ahorcarla. Saphine y Sophia se levantan. Saphine comienza a recitar un hechizo.

"_dios dragón, tu que escuchas, accede a las suplicas de esta hechicera, envuelve a este espectro del mal con tu poder..._"

Se abre la ventana violentamente, desde donde se puede ver todas las nubes negras que envuelven al cielo, comienza a llover de la nada y de repente, de las gotas de agua se forma un dragón hecho de agua, el cual envuelve a Sainz impidiéndole el movimiento de las manos, para que así pueda soltar a Suzanne.

Ella cae violentamente contra el suelo, se incorpora y va con sus hermanas.

"que vamos a hacer, sin el libro estamos perdidas..."

"que quieres decir? Allí estaba el hechizo?" dice Sophia con espanto.

"cualquiera lo sabe, todas nos sabemos la jaula de cristal" dice Saphine mirando como aquel espectro trata de safarse del dragón.

"esto no es para encerrarlo, es para destruirlo, para siempre..." dice mientras observa como aquel mounstro destruye al dragón que lo amarraba. "... si no se hace de este modo..." dice mientras mira atónita junto con las otras como el se dirige hacia ellas.

"... podría matarnos"

Sainz pone sus manos enfrente de ellas, de ellas sale algo de energía, la cual las hace volar hacia fuera de la habitación y las hace estrellar contra las escaleras, las cuales atraviesan y quedan suspendidas en el suelo destrozado a la vista de las demás niñas del internado. Sophia queda mas cerca de ellas, Sainz baja lentamente, quedando frente a frente hacia las niñas. Mira hacia las niñas, luego mira hacia Sophia, ella abre los ojos.

"no te atreverías..." dice ella en voz baja.

"..._quieres apostar?"_

Sainz se dirige hacia ellas, alza su mano contra ellas, Eris trata de ponerse en posición, pero sus piernas le fallan y cae, cierra sus ojos ante el ataque inminente de aquel demonio.

"_espejo de cristal, ahuyenta el mal y protege a los inocentes de la tempestad..."_

Al tratar de atacarlas, su mano rebota contra una misteriosa pared que las protege, él sale volando destrozando una columna. Al incorporarse, oye unas leves carcajadas.

"...mmjjmjmj... creíste que podrías lastimarlas así como así?..." dice Sophia levantando la cabeza, aun sin fuerzas "pues, creo que aun no sabes a quien te enfrentas"

Sainz entrecierra los ojos mirando a Sophia... se dirige hacia donde ella esta tirada aun, se hinca encima de ella, la toma por el cuello, alza su mano derecha, de allí salen miles de pequeños cuchillos, todos dirigidos hacia ella, algunos, alcanzaban a rozarle la cara... al acercarse Sainz a ella, el filo de aquellas navajas le produjo millares de pequeñas cortadas en todo su rostro.

"_discípulas de Phoenix, vengan hacia mí, protejan a esta hechicera, ataquen al espectro del mal que amenaza nuestras vidas..._" recita Suzanne viéndolo a los ojos.

Repentinamente, bajan por lo que quedo de las escaleras a toda velocidad miles de aves de fuego, chocándose contra él y haciendo que su ataque repentinamente desaparezca y él salga volando de nuevo, pero algunos cuchillos quedan y caen en lo que queda de la ropa de Sophia, haciendo que ella quede atrapada...

Sainz se levanta para continuar la batalla, pero se sorprende al ver que su nueva contrincante, Suzanne, esta de pie, tratándolo de apuntar hacia él, aparentemente con una ballesta, invisible para los demás, menos para Suzanne, la cual con sus manos temblorosas, seguía de pie en la misma posición.

"no permitiré, que un espectro maligno como tu, interrumpa nuestra vida creyéndose dueño de ella esta claro?..."

Al decir esto, de ella sale una aura de color rojo.

"_pero por que ella... que trata de hacer..._"

"desearía..."

Sainz oye esta palabra, viene de Sophia, aun yace en el suelo, pero de ella emana una aura de color negro... Sainz comienza a asustarse.

"_... no puede ser!_"

Sophia continua...

"... desearía que Trunks, mi amado Trunks estuviera aquí para que así no me sintiera tan sola peleando... por que estoy tan triste?" rompe a llorar aun en el suelo, así su aura emana con mas fuerza.

En aquel momento, Sainz recordó las palabras de aquel que lo mando de vuelta a esa casa...

"_si quieres volver a recuperar el control de la casa donde eras tú el dueño, mas te vale que destruyas a esas niñas antes de que **las furias **despierten y te derroten..."_

"_no... están despertando... no puedo permitirlo!_"

Sainz se prepara para atacarlas al tiempo, pero es interrumpido por los quejidos en voz baja de Saphine, la cual, al observarla, comienza a emanar de ella un aura de color blanco... estaba totalmente agachada con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas, meciéndose a si misma mientras hablaba...

"que vamos a hacer?... nos va a derrotar, nos va a matar... donde esta el libro mágico? Dónde esta el hechizo?... Dios... Dios..."

"_no!_" Sainz les lanza una bola de energía, la cual es repelida por una pared invisible que se forma de la nada... la cual las rodea a ellas... únicamente.

Suzanne deja su posición de dispararle a Sainz, Saphine se levanta y Sophia hace igual... las 3 sienten como algo nuevo llega hacia ellas... una nueva fuerza, fuerza pura para combatir el mal.

De repente, las 3 pueden ver un resplandor blanco que viene desde el techo, el cual las ilumina con especial candor...

Sainz puede ver aquella luz, se asusta y se aleja, da varios pasos hacia atrás, aterrorizado por algo...

Las demás niñas del internado y Eris pueden ver aquella luz, la cual a ellas no les causa ningún efecto en especial, pero no pueden evitar verla con cierta admiración...

"pero... que podría ser eso?" dice Eris acercándose un poco hacia aquella luz.

Las 3 niñas hechiceras no dejan de mirar hacia aquella luz... repentinamente, aquella luz ilumina con intensidad a Suzanne, un momento, la luz deja de brillar especialmente hacia ella, Suzanne vuelve en si y ve una pequeña flama de fuego que se formo de aquel ataque con las aves de fuego, estira su mano hacia ella... la flama pasa a su mano, como si fuera parte de ella, Suzanne observa su mano, en trance todavía, no puede creer lo que ve...

Nuevamente, la luz ilumina con intensidad especial hacia Saphine, ella queda viendo fijamente hacia la luz, la luz la deja, ella vuelve en si, voltea y nota los charcos de lluvia que se han formado desde que ella invoco al dragón de agua, ella estira su mano hacia ellos, repentinamente, el agua rodea su mano, luego su brazo, luego su cuerpo completo sin tocarla, haciendo un pequeño remolino alrededor de ella, Saphine queda sorprendida al ver esto...

Finalmente, la luz ilumina a la ultima en las escaleras, Sophia, la cual al dejar la luz de iluminar, y al volver en si, observa una ventana abierta, estira su mano, el viento sopla mas fuerte al hacerlo y cierta corriente de aire se posa en su mano y alcanza cierto matiz color verde, el aire queda circulando por la mano de Sophia mientras ella la contempla...

Las ropas de las 3 niñas se vuelven blancas y alcanzan nuevas formas... Suzanne tiene una falda hasta las rodillas con sandalias y una gran capa blanca con una capota para la cabeza, la cual cubría una parte de ella...

Saphine tiene una falda larga hasta los tobillos con botas blancas y un gran chaleco transparente, el cual cubría todo su vestido, en su cabeza estaba una diadema de flores blancas pequeñas, y por el resto de su cabello, había un velo transparente.

Sophia tenia un vestido largo hasta la mitad de los tobillos, ceñido en la cintura, con unas sandalias de tacón alto, en su frente una diadema de cuentas, la cual al llegar a su cabello lo recogía en una cola ligera, y en sus brazos, un chal de tela transparente el cual atravesaba los dos brazos.

La luz se había ido, y ellas al volver en si se habían dado cuenta de lo que tenían que hacer... y miraron directamente hacia él.

Serenas y determinadas, caminaron lentamente hacia él... Sainz asustado por lo que iba a pasar, con sus manos formaba una bola de energía maligna, la cual trato de lanzarlas hacia ellas con todas sus fuerzas... Sophia alzó sus manos y las palmas de las mismas hacia la bola de energía, la cual reboto hacia el mismo, haciéndole mucho daño... el incorporándose con dificultad, trata de atacarlas, pero al ponerse en posición, las 3 se colocan a su alrededor, formando un triángulo... el mounstro trata de avanzar hacia algún lado, pero no puede salir... trata de por todos los lados de salir de allí, pero no puede, hay una gran pared de magia que no lo deja salir.

"la jaula de cristal... ellas mismas hacen de soporte, ellas mismas hacen la jaula!" dice Eris atónita por lo que ve, el mounstro la escucha, se llena de miedo y de terror.

La luz aparece de nuevo, iluminando las manos de las 3, y así alzan sus manos hacia él...

Suzanne tiene en sus manos un arco y una flecha... apuntando hacia él.

Sophia tiene una espada, en posición de ataque...

Saphine revela sus manos hacia ella misma, en las cuales aparece el libro mágico, abierto en la pagina del hechizo definitivo para Sainz...

En dicho orden, cada una de las niñas recita el hechizo...

"_... y así... con todas mis fuerzas... voy a expulsar todo el mal..._"

"_... fuera de este lugar para siempre, fuera de este sitio..._"

"_... fuera de la casa y del mundo... en el nombre del Sagrado Creador de todo lo que existe bajo Su Sol... nunca debes volver aquí_"

Suzanne dispara, atraviesa al espíritu maligno, de la herida en su cuerpo etéreo sale una luz brillante... del cuadro sale un gran agujero negro, que comienza a devorarse todo los escombros fruto de la pelea... Sainz se lleva sus manos hacia aquel agujero hecho por la flecha... las mira con odio, mira hacia el hoyo a que será llevado...

"_esto aun no ha terminado..._"

Sainz ruge al ser absorbido por el hoyo, y este al entrar aquel espectro, se cierra por completo.

Las 3 quedan viendo lo que había quedado de su adversario, el cuadro de su apariencia, aquel cuadro que había atormentado durante tantos años a todas las que vivían allí... todo lo que él representaba había desaparecido para siempre.

Las ropas blanquecinas de las 3 desaparecieron y reaparecieron sus ropas normales... cayeron desmayadas al suelo...

Las niñas y Eris se levantaron al ver que la amenaza había desaparecido... y corrieron a ver a las 3 jóvenes. Estaban inconscientes, pero al sacudirlas un poco, despertaron.

"Sophia..."

"Eris... que fue lo que paso?... lo logramos?... ha desaparecido?"

"si, así es, y tú estas bien... lograste salir de tu depresión"

Sophia se levanta y se sienta, observa a sus hermanas en la misma posición, observándose con cariño. Las 3 logran ponerse de pie, se reúnen... se abrazan, con cariño, con amor... como lo que son: una familia. Sophia las abraza con fuerza, se le escapa una lagrima.

"... logre salir de alai, gracias a ustedes... hermanas"

* * *

"Eris, perdóname... nunca quise ofenderte, ni lastimarte. es que..." 

"no hay problema... gracias a tu ataque de histeria y su labor conjunta nos libramos por fin de ese condenado fantasma... y esta vez para siempre..."

Las 2 sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Estaban en la sala... Sophia estaba tendida sobre el gran sillón mientras Eris estaba sentada en el suelo con los pies cruzados.

"que crees que habrá querido decir Sainz con eso?" dice Sophia

"... con que?... ah! _Esto no ha terminado?_ Ah! Por favor... son patadas de ahogado Sophie, esto no es una película de terror, el fantasma no va a volver nunca, te lo aseguro..."

"_nunca digas nunca,_ reza el dicho... pero sabes que fue lo más sorprendente? Que las 3 por fin estuviéramos juntas y que hicimos las cosas bien... te imaginas? Todo junto... por primera vez..."

"no es sorpresa... ya lo sospechaba..."

"que quieres decir?"

"son hermanas... yo sabia que ustedes todavía se querían... lo sospechaba... no lo esperaba mucho de Suzanne, pero aun así era de esperarse..."

Las interrumpe el timbre de la gran puerta... una joven abre la puerta, las chicas no le prestan atención... era el cartero con grandes cartas... cuando la joven se da cuenta de la importancia de las cartas, mira a Sophia y también mira al cuarto de Suzanne... aunque trata de ocultar su emoción, no puede evitar gritar:

"**SUZANNE! LLEGO LA RESPUESTA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, LLEGO LA RESPUESTA... FUISTE ADMITIDA...**"

Al instante Sophia y Eris se levantan de un salto, sin poder evitar su sorpresa y admiración al mismo tiempo...

Aunque Suzanne no era la mejor estudiante, (de hecho pasaba todas sus materias no de la manera convencional...P), en este caso se había esmerado sobre manera para poder pasar.

Suzanne baja de golpe, de igual forma todo el internado se había aglomerado en el recibidor para ver como su ídolo, por así decirlo, había logrado una meta. En ese instante, solo para si, Eris y Sophia se preguntaban que reacción tomaría Suzanne en ese instante... sobre todo que no la habían visto desde el incidente con el Fantasma Sainz... Suzanne baja emocionada hasta la sala, acompañada de su _séquito _por supuesto... se detiene solo para ver a Sophia... de forma despectiva, con actitud arrogante de ganadora... como siempre había sido. Eris y Sophia solo les resta mirarse mutuamente resignadas, negar con la cabeza y admitir que Suzanne va a seguir siendo la misma aunque le toque presenciar el mismísimo Apocalipsis.

Suzanne observa los papeles emocionada... papelería de Princeton, Stanford, Columbia... en todas había sido admitida, bueno, no en todas precisamente... pero no veía ningún certificado de beca... en ningún sitio... nadie sabia su situación... solo Saphine, Sophia; por defecto Theo y Nell y, por lógica, Jon y Eris. Suzanne observa a Sophia, niega con la cabeza... observa a Saphine, esta en el tercer piso con Jon, niega con la cabeza, Saphine se apoya en Jon el cual la sostiene por los hombros... pero ahora llega su turno... una niña le entrega sus respuestas a Saphine... mientras Saphine las abre con ayuda de Jon, nadie se da cuenta de que Eris había tomado las respuestas de Sophia, a gatas, las tomo y tomo a Sophia y se la llevo para la sala principal, donde estaba la gran chimenea, y allí abrió la incertidumbre cuando cerro la puerta.

Saphine había estado mas serena que nunca cuando hizo sus ensayos para el ingreso a la universidad, lo cual fue justo después de la separación de Mirai Trunks y Sophia, lo cual también causó la separación de las 3... hasta la destrucción del Fantasma Sainz, lo cual estaba tan orgullosa, tanto de ella como de sus hermanas... lo cual desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía... pero lo que penso que las iba a unir finalmente, las separo aun mas.. ella no pudo evitar inundarse de una tristeza profunda, mas de la habitual, lo que la llevo a sumergirse en sus cálculos, formulas, escojencia, formularios y ensayos para la universidad, pero ganara la beca o no, seguiría siendo la misma humilde, callada, tierna y decepcionada de la vida y de sus hermanas para siempre, y era una condena que ella despreciaba, igual como despreciaba ocultarlo por sonrisas, miradas y forma de ser pero a la vez no le veía salida, e igual como empezaba a despreciarlas a ellas... eso la entristecía aun mas.

Cuando Saphine abrió las respuestas, obtuvo los mismos resultados de Suzanne... aunque un poco mejores: Harvard, Yale, Cornell, Brigham Young, Princeton, Stanford, Columbia... también había sido aceptada, pero tampoco había beca en ninguna de ellas... no hubo necesidad de informar a la audiencia de la noticia, ya que Saphine dejo caer todas las hojas, se apoyo en Jon de la misma forma que antes... pero no lloro, tan solo parecía molesta... mas que eso, estaba fúrica... no era por lo que acababa de pasar... sino por un conjunto de cosas... se apoyo en el barandal con ambas manos mientras agachaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Finalmente, todos los ojos saltaron hacia Sophia... bueno, donde estaba Sophia... todas la buscaban en todas partes, pero al ver que no estaba a la vista: Suzanne se angustio, quería saber su resultado más rápido que inmediatamente, mientras que Saphine decía en voz baja una y otra vez _típico_, mientras que refunfuñaba otro poco y volvía a mencionar la dichosa palabra... todas comenzaban a buscarla, mas por curiosidad que por solidaridad, Suzanne trataba de buscarla por su esencia, pero no la sentía, debía estar muy baja; Saphine no hizo nada, es mas, se quedó sentada en el suelo con las manos entre las piernas, con la mirada fija en la nada... Jon solo la miraba, algo confundido por su reacción, Pero era mejor no decir nada por ahora, ya que en este momento Saphine era un embrollo de sentimientos y reacciones que todavía su joven mente no alcanzaba a procesar, había que darle tiempo, unos minutos, unos segundos...

Estaba todavía en eso cuando siente un murmullo, que viene de abajo, de la sala principal donde esta la chimenea... alguien hablando, otro llorando... el baja las escaleras dejando a Saphine... ella se enoja, pero después siente el mismo murmullo y baja... Jon baja y abre la gran puerta haciendo un gran estruendo, lo cual hace que todas las niñas fijen su mirada hacia allá... haciendo un pequeño silencio, finalmente todas oyen el murmullo y fijan sus pasos hacia allá... lo que todos encuentran es una Sophia sentada en una silla llorando sin poder detenerse, a Eris acariciándole la cabeza tratando de consolarla y las respuestas de Sophia a un lado... todas quedan paralizadas sin saber que hacer... hasta que Jon interviene:

"que sucede? Por que lloras Sophia?"

Sophia sigue llorando sin control alguno, con la mano en la nariz tratando de detenerse, lo mira... no es una mirada de tristeza, ni enojo, ni odio... es una mirada de alegría que solo una persona cercana a ella podía descifrar en medio de un mar de lagrimas.. pero aun así volvió a preguntar:

"que sucede? Contéstame... Eris"

Ella al oír su nombre, voltea su cabeza hacia él con rostro de enojo pero a la vez inexpresivo, lo mismo le hace a toda la audiencia... se levanta, toma un papel y se lo estruja a Saphine en su pecho de forma brusca pero a la vez sin aliento, ella lo toma, pero Eris sigue caminando alejándose mas de ellas.

Saphine lee en silencio... un momento... luego abre sus ojos y así se queda un buen rato.

"que, que dice Saphine?" dice Jon intrigado.

Saphine queda en silencio unos segundos.

"vamos Saphine, contesta, dinos, que dice en ese papel?" dice Suzanne más ansiosa.

Saphine parpadea un poco, entrecierra sus ojos un momento.

"aquí dice... que Sophia... se gano la beca!"

Todas quedan atónitas ante la noticia. Saphine voltea y se dirige hacia Suzanne, la ve fijamente con emoción.

"la admitieron en Columbia, con una beca..." a lo que Suzanne contesta:

"vamos a Nueva York Saphine, vamos a América!" Suzanne salta con alegría mientras corre con jubilo por toda la casa.

Saphine solo se queda viendo el papel... luego a Sophia... luego al papel... luego a Sophia... finalmente se resuelve por Sophia quien todavía tiene su mano en su nariz tratando de controlar el llanto... las 2 se miran mutuamente, tratando de salir del asombro... Saphine solo la observa, baja el papel de la altura de su pecho, suaviza su expresión, pero sigue inmóvil.

"Cómo estas?... estas feliz?" dice Saphine.

Sophia solo asiente con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa. Saphine entiende finalmente el por que de su llanto.

"no puede ser... lo has esperado tanto tiempo? Sabes que no volverá"

"... tenia la esperanza... además. y – yo... quería verlo... sentirlo... al menos... una vez mas antes de-..."

Saphine comprende. Ella tampoco volverá a ver a Jon. Ella se queda mirando a su hermana, quien esta mirando hacia otra parte... sumergida en sus pensamientos. Eris llega y las observa. No ve ni siente ninguna tensión. Se sienta en el borde de una mesa aledaña a la silla.

"yo me quedare un par de años mas aquí, y te prometo algo: si él vuelve... si algún día vuelve... le diré que lo esperaste, y que lo amaste... y que te busque... te lo prometo"

Saphine la observa sorprendida... decide apoyarla en su acto de amor en vez de acusarla, eso era una buena amistad...

"bien" dice Sophia "pero también, prométeme algo mas: que iras a estar conmigo en América..."

Eris sonríe con los ojos cristalizados. Sophia sonríe... finalmente ha dejado de llorar... sonríe, mira de reojo a Saphine.

"y tu como sabias eso, que lo esperaría?"

... pero a pesar de los amigos, leales y generosos, están unas personas que te hacen ver tus cualidades para que nunca te luzcas, tus defectos para que mejores... pero te recalcan tus errores para que no vuelvas a tropezar... aunque los odies, sabrán que te aman y te conocen mas que nadie en el mundo.

"por que soy tu hermana" contesta Saphine.

* * *

"bueno, ya nos vamos..." dice Suzanne desde la puerta del internado. 

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que se enteraron que irían a Nueva York, y esos meses habían pasado con cierta calma y normalidad que no era para nada habitual, pero que alegraban el ambiente después de tantas emociones...

Mientras Suzanne traía sus maletas al auto que alquilaron con ayuda de sus amigas, Saphine observaba el cuadro de Sainz, ahora inmóvil para siempre, y Sophia traía mas cajas y maletas con ayuda de Eris y de Jon.

Theo y Nell las veían empacar sus vidas y marcharse, mientras Theo las observaba con tristeza, Nell las veía con incertidumbre... hasta con miedo.

"vaya... finalmente se van... le dieron alegría a esta casa tan enorme... espero que les vaya bien en el mundo, espero que sepan manejar al mundo y que no les de miedo enfrentarse al mundo" dice Theo mientras las veía desde un lado del camino de piedra, en el pasto.

Nell niega con la cabeza.

"al contrario... yo espero que el mundo sepa como manejarlas a ellas... me da miedo de ellas y lastima del mundo..."

Theo la observa con extrañeza.

"por que dices eso?"

"ellas tienen el poder de transformar el mundo a su manera, como quisieran, si tan solo tuvieran la voluntad, ellas destruirían al mundo.."

"por favor no seas tan exagerada, tal vez... solo serian peligrosas, son seres de la luz, nunca harían daño... además necesitan de mucho para poder hacerle daño al mundo... severos daños al mundo se lo harían si tuvieran poder, rencor, furia..."

"ya tienen poder, eso es lo peligroso... tienen rencor, mucho rencor contra el mundo que las ha tratado así, las ha vuelto huérfanas y así estarán etiquetadas el resto de sus vidas, además tienen traumas de la niñez, una infancia afectada por abandono, maltrato... mas aun, tienen furia... furia contra un mundo que las trato como un pedazo de nada, y eso, junto con dolor, decepción e ira y envidia contra el mundo, les da un poder inimaginable. tan solo necesitan la voluntad el deseo de hacerlo... y estaremos perdidas"

"también queda la esperanza de que utilicen sus poderes para salvarnos... aunque su inspiración sea errores, defectos y obsesiones, pueden salvarnos y transformar el mundo en un lugar mejor, así poder cumplir su misión en el mundo, y de paso limpiarse un poco sus errores, defectos, obsesiones y demás cosas negras que tengan en su alma"

Sin que ellas hubieran terminado la conversación, se cerro la puerta del maletero del auto, indicando de esta forma que estaban a punto de irse...

"bueno, creo que eso es todo..." dice Sophia mientras ve toda su vida empacada en el auto. Ella voltea y observa a su amiga con los ojos vidriosos. Se quedan viendo un momento. "...oh! Eris..." dice y la abraza cariñosamente.

"eres mi única amiga, te voy a extrañar mucho..."

"ya lo sé, pero nos volveremos a ver, ya veras!"

"y si nunca logro llegar a New York? Y si nunca paso a la universidad?... jamas te volveré a ver..."

"eso nunca pasara, ya veras que lo lograras..."

"... Sophia, eres mi única amiga, bueno, eso no es cierto, pero en nadie confié como en ti, y quiero que sepas que, si no nos volvemos a ver, fuiste, eres y serás mi mejor amiga... y..." mira a Suzanne despidiéndose de sus _amigas_, y a Saphine al fondo mirando fijamente el retrato de Sainz "... se que ellas son tu familia, y las quieres mas que a nada, y que ellas están en primer lugar, mas arriba de lo que estoy yo... pero, en tu línea de la importancia de lo que seria una persona normal, en la cual se divide en 2 importantes: familia, y después amigos... sabes que? Me alegra estar en segundo lugar, y me alegra mas estar en el primer lugar de aquella categoría... me enorgullece tenerte como amiga, y me llena de esperanza estar de tercer lugar en tu vida... te quiero mucho!"

Eris dice todo esto con la cabeza baja, pero al alzarla, encuentra a Sophia conmovida por ello, derramando lagrimas por ello.

"... yo también te quiero mucho, y tu también eres mi mejor amiga..."

Finalmente se abrazan.

Saphine todavía se encuentra mirando aquel retrato.

"Saphine!" llega corriendo hacia ella Suzanne "ya vámonos! Nos va a dejar el avión!..." Suzanne alza la mirada y queda mirando el cuadro fijamente, justo como lo hace Saphine. "... se veía tan tenebroso cuando llegamos... invencible... y ahora..."

"... tan solo es una pintura... ya no hará mas daño... a nadie verdad?"

"no lo hará mas! Lo derrotamos recuerdas?"

"y si vuelve a aparecer?..."

"estaremos esperándolo y listas para luchar y derrotarlo de nuevo..."

"pero no quiero volver a pelear, quiero tener una vida normal y morirme de anciana o de alguna enfermedad..."

"yo también... y así será Saphine, viviremos tranquilas..."

"... y si no es así?"

"haces demasiadas preguntas hermanita, mejor no pienses en eso y vámonos ya a realizar una vida normal, vámonos!" dice mientras la toma de la mano para llevarla hacia fuera, pero al voltear se encuentran a Jon esperando a Saphine al final de la escalera, Suzanne observa la situación.

"... bueno, de todas formas no creo que el avión salga de una vez, estamos muy cerca, además los vuelos siempre se retrasan y todo..." dice mientras sale donde esta Sophia.

Saphine camina hacia él hasta que queda unas escalas mas arriba que él... se miran fijamente.

"te vas hoy mi pequeña..."

"exactamente... dentro de muy poco me iré y... me alejare de ti para siempre"

"sabes? Tuve un sueño muy loco en estos días, de hecho, lo soñé durante una semana... soñé que no te ibas, y que aun eras feliz a mi lado sin realizar tus sueños, ya sabes, sin estudiar, sin salir de Inglaterra, sin tus hermanas ni conocer el mundo..."

"sabes que no puedo hacer eso"

"lo sé, lo sé... puedo soñar, soñé con una mujer como tu durante años, un día cualquiera iba por la vida sin saber si iba a conocer el amor cuando me pidieron ser profesor de jardín en un internado de niñas en Cournalles... y mi sueño se hizo realidad, y viví mi sueño durante 3 años que atesorare toda mi vida..."

"... sabes? Yo también soñé con un hombre como tu durante años, solo que de una manera más infantil... soñé que un príncipe azul con capa blanca venia en su corcel a rescatarme de mi tristeza y mi soledad, y sobre todo, que me ayudara a pensar ya que cada día me despertaba mas confundida..."

"yo no soy un príncipe azul, mucho menos tengo un corcel..."

"pero me salvaste... me rescataste de este mundo y me demostraste que las personas pueden ser razonables y que no todo es tan negro y nublado como yo creía..."

Se quedan mirando un rato, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era mas grande de lo que pensaban. Jon y Saphine se inclinan para darse un beso, tierno y triste... después de un momento se separan, Saphine tiene una lagrima rodando por su mejilla izquierda.

"debo irme ya..."

"ya lo sé... no me olvides por favor..."

"ni tú a mí... Jon, si es menester que nosotros estemos juntos, nos volveremos a encontrar, de acuerdo?"

"Sí, lo sé"

"adiós..." Saphine le da un ultimo beso y se va si decir adiós.

Jon queda mirando a las escaleras, derrama las lagrimas que contuvo delante de Saphine para que no se pusiera más triste..., se limpia, mira hacia la puerta y se dirige hacia ella para observar como su amada se aleja de el para siempre.

Ya estando todo listo, y a punto de introducirse al vehículo, ellas observan detenidamente la casa, la cual durante casi una década sirvió de casa, hogar, refugio de personas inolvidables que pasaron por sus vidas, y escenario de los momentos más relevantes de su vida... en sincronía, pensaban en lo que podían hacer para mostrar un agradecimiento sencillo, y a la vez emotivo... así que cruzando los pies, doblando las piernas, cerrando los ojos y como le enseñaron en la escuela... hicieron una pequeña reverencia, frente a la casa y todas las personas que simbolizaban algo importante en sus vidas, incluyendo todas las niñas del internado... así que estas personas en retribución, también les hicieron una pequeña reverencia... quedando así un momento, volvieron a su posición... Saphine teniendo una idea, le habla al conductor para que se adelante hasta la carretera, después de ejecutada la acción, el auto se marcha, un poco confundidos todos, miran a Saphine, pero ella le sonríe a los que están en el portón... Sophia y Suzanne comprenden lo que quiere decir, así que ellas junto con Saphine voltean y comienzan a caminar por aquel camino de piedras que conducía hasta la carretera... y así, como era tradición, los que se quedan ven los pasos de los que se van, lentamente hasta que junto con sus abrigos, su silueta y su vida a seguir desaparecen en el horizonte, dejando nada menos que sus recuerdos.

* * *

No ha pasado mucho desde que las 3 niñas se fueron, si mucho 2 o 3 horas, cuando llaman a la puerta y Nell abre... 

"yo abro..."

Al abrir no puede evitar sorprenderse al ver a Mirai Trunks.

"... hola Señora Nell..."

"santo Dios! Tu que haces aquí? Creí que nunca ibas a volver..."

"como esta Sophia..."

"Trunks, ella estaba mal, pero gracias a eso pudo... y luego... Dios mío, no puedo creer que estas aquí..."

"lo sé... discúlpeme Señora Nell, sé que debemos hablar mas, pero debo ver a Sophia, donde esta?"

"Trunks... ella y las demás, Suzanne y Saphine, se fueron... ellas deben estar en rumbo a América..."

Mirai Trunks deja de sonreír.

"por que se fueron?... por que se fue?..."

"bueno, por que... ya sabes Trunks, no podías pretender que ella te esperara para siempre, debía seguir con su vida, no lo crees?"

Mirai Trunks camina hacia dentro de la casa, observando un objeto en especial que estaba en el suelo en perfectas condiciones... abre la cajita de música y comienza a sonar la melodía de piano que Sophia una vez le toco con todo su amor. Mirai Trunks baja la cabeza.

"ahora comprendo... no debería de aparecer en su vida de nuevo, ella merece alguien que no solo la ame, sino que la cuide, que la proteja, y que no solo la haga sufrir con su ausencia, y atemorizarla con la amenaza de dejarla sola..." dice y sale corriendo, llevándose con el la caja de música.

"Trunks espera, detente! Ella no dejo la caja de música a propósito, la olvido... lo juro! Trunks, vuelve aquí!" dice corriendo hacia fuera tratando de alcanzarlo... pero él corre a mas velocidad que ella, así que Trunks desaparece sin que Nell pueda hacer nada.

"... no permitiré que ustedes vuelvan a estar solos, nunca mas!"

"debemos hacer un hechizo" dice Nell a Theo

"que clase de hechizo? De que me estas hablando?"

Ellas estaban sentadas en el piso de la habitación, en la alfombra, una enfrente de la otra.

"un hechizo de protección para Trunks y Sophia"

"un hechizo? Y para protegerlos de que?"

"... ellos no deberían volver a sufrir por amor, por su amor... deberían de estar juntos sin dolor, sin remordimiento... solo felicidad y amor"

"Nell, eso es un estado al cual las personas deben llegar por si mismas, sin necesidad de intermediarios, ni terceros, y mucho menos hechizos..."

"pero... no deberíamos ayudarlos un poco? Ellos ya han sufrido mucho, por varias cosas... no deberían sufrir mas, no lo merecen..."

"yo se que no... pero no debemos meternos Nell, somos humanas normales, no somos brujas o algo especial, somos gente común y corriente de acuerdo?"

Nell endurece su expresión hacia su compañera, comienza a recoger las cosas que estaban en el suelo.

"que haces Nell?"

"si tu no me ayudas en esto, lo haré yo sola..."

Nell se levanta, cuando esta a punto de irse Theo toma su mano.

"momento..." la mira "... estas dispuesta a hacer esto tu sola?"

Nell asiente con la cabeza. Theo se mira un momento.

"... bien, sé que esto no es correcto, pero jamas te dejaría hacer algo así tu sola, así que te sientas y comienzas de acuerdo"

Nell sonríe y se sienta.

"muy bien, que tenemos que hacer?"

"busque un poco en la Internet, y halle este hechizo especial..." Nell le muestra un papel a Theo y lo pone en el medio "... es muy fácil, no hay mas complicaciones, solo tenemos que recitarlo al mismo tiempo... pero también hay otra condición"

Theo ladea la cabeza y la mira con cara de resignación.

"... como somos humanas, debemos estar dispuestas a poner algo en sacrificio, algo que apreciemos"

"Cómo que?"

"a ver... aquí dice que debemos ponerlo a disposición de los dioses... es decir que ellos nos quitaran lo que nosotros queramos..."

"esto es muy peligroso, y si nos quitan la casa, un familiar... nuestras vidas? Debemos estar dispuestas a ello? Noo! Me rehuso..."

"oye! Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a ayudarme..."

Theo suspira.

"no puedo creer que en verdad estoy haciendo esto... bueno, comencemos!"

Sophia, Saphine y Suzanne estaban en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Manchester, en la sala de espera.

Mirai Trunks estaba sentado a un lado de la carretera, mirando con suma tristeza la caja de música que le había regalado a su querida.

"_diosa Ecate, has tu voluntad... que sobre estas 2 criaturas no pese el dolor ni la soledad de la lejanía..._"

Las 3 niñas son llamadas a abordar el avión.

Mirai Trunks se levanta, determinado a alcanzar a Sophia en donde quiera que este.

"_... permite que la felicidad del amor que ambos sienten mutuamente los toque, dales su bendición, protege su corazón... permite que el amor puro de Trunks_..."

Mirai Trunks estaba volando a toda velocidad, pero repentinamente siente una punzada en la cabeza, la cual le impide continuar y cae en pique a tierra.

"_y el amor puro de Sophia..._"

Sophia ya esta en el avión, sentada al lado de la ventana, cuando de repente siente una extraña y dolorosa punzación en la cabeza, y por esto se toca su cabeza y comienza a quejarse.

"_... jamas sea manchado por el dolor, la traición, la envidia, el adiós..._"

Ambos, aunque no están juntos, sienten los mismos extraños dolores en su respectiva cabeza, se estremecen.

"_... que se escuche ahora el canto de sirena, que el candado quede cerrado para siempre, que los guardias custodien sus corazones para que los monstruos que dañan el sentimiento no lleguen a ellos... diosa Ecate, has tu voluntad, que la sirena y tus guardias no descansen hasta que su amor no sea verdadero..._"

En ese momento, una halo de luz se forma frente a ellas, las rodea, luego sale hacia arriba. Ellas se miran asustadas.

Aquel halo de luz se dirige hacia el avión, solo Sophia puede verlo, aun con sus punzadas en la cabeza, la deslumbra, queda en trance... Mirai Trunks yace tendido en medio del bosque, la luz se dirige hacia él, lo deslumbra, queda en trance... finalmente el halo de luz va hacia el cielo, hace una pequeña explosión y desaparece... en ese momento, Sophia y Mirai Trunks quedan dormidos repentinamente.

5 segundos...

Mirai Trunks se despierta, algo confundido y desorientado.

"que hago aquí, que estoy haciendo aquí..."

"Sophia, Sophia te lo suplico, despierta..."

Sophia despierta algo asustada, voltea y puede ver a Suzanne.

"estas bien?"

"eh..." se toca su cabeza, se revisa. "... si, estoy bien, estoy bien..."

"ah! Me asustaste! Uff! Creí que te había vuelto la depresión por la ausencia de Trunks"

Sophia se mira confundida y le pregunta.

"Quién?"

_**FIN**_

**_/Continuara.../_**

* * *

**_hola!_**

**_bueno, como pueden ver este es el final... de la primera parte..._**

**_esta es la introduccion de mi historia, la cual es absolutamente necesaria para lo que sigue... pero como las 2das partes se dan por peticion del publico, necesito que todas las personas posibles me den su opinion sobre esto, debido a que depende de sus criticas si continuo la historiao la dejo por la paz... espero sus rewiews y hasta pronto!_**


	8. SEGUNDA PARTE: Capitulo 1: 2 años despue

"**Las Furias"**

**Por **Diana

**Segunda Parte: "Laberintos De Vida"**

**Capitulo 8: ... 2 Años Después...**

"Querida Julia:

Hace ya 2 años que no te escribo, pero todo lo que paso fue tan rápido que no pude ni siquiera reaccionar...

Primero, desperté de ese loco sueño en el avión cuando me iba del internado, todos me trataban como si estuviera loca o algo muy, pero muy importante me hubiera pasado en los últimos días, aunque no le recuerdo por mas que quisiera... aunque he ido a psicólogos, psicoanalistas, e inclusive, analistas del sueño para que me traten, no han podido dar con la causa, creen que es un recuerdo reprimido o algo así, pero también me dicen que seria algo que con un pequeño tratamiento podría curarse, lo cual no es mi caso, parece que en mi mente hay una especie de barrera impenetrable... como no pudieron ayudarme, decidí dejar los tratamientos y vivir con esto, aunque a veces vienen imágenes extrañas a mi cabeza, parecen visiones del pasado.

Pero aunque todos ellos no pudieron ayudarme en mi salud mental, me inspiraron para tomar una decisión importante...

Segundo, decidí dejar Pre – Medicina...

La razón? Bueno... después de comenzar la carrera, me di cuenta de que todo aquello abarca demasiado el campo técnico y biológico, y aunque quería asegurarme que menos madres se mueran de leucemia por radiación, como tu... creo que seria una meta más alcanzable asegurarme que menos niños y adolescentes sufran los traumas que el abandono o la perdida de un ser querido puede generar, como yo... por lo tanto, decidí estudiar Pre - Psicología

Lo tercero puede que no te guste mucho, pero ten en cuenta de que no fue totalmente mi culpa, solo en parte.

Las 3 fuimos a una fiesta de la fraternidad de nuestro edificio, en la cual Suzanne, bueno, todas bebimos mucho, y aunque las 3 fuimos hacia aquellos cuartos con aquellos chicos, Suzanne, después de _divertirse _con aquel muchacho, decidió ir en el auto con el mismo y con otros chicos mas embriagados que el, a pasear... dentro del campus!

Tratamos de detenerla, en serio que si, pero no pudimos... la buscamos toda la noche, pero cuando la encontramos, estaba en el mismo auto, el cual estaba totalmente destrozado contra el edificio administrativo de la Universidad... lo peor de todo es que cuando la vimos, estaba totalmente dormida y babeada contra el asiento trasero del auto, completamente ebria... y sola, ya que los otros chicos se habían ido... abrimos el auto y nos sentamos a despertarla para que nos fuéramos de allí, pero justo cuando ella ya había despertado y ya la estabamos ayudando a salir, nos paralizamos cuando vimos al Sr. Streecland, el rector, parado justo enfrente de nosotros...

Después de un gran regaño, nos quito la beca a las 3, y nos dijo que si para el final del verano no teníamos el dinero, o al menos un trabajo que lo cubriera en menos de un mes, quedaríamos expulsadas...

Así quedamos entonces, sin estudio, sin dinero y sin esperanzas de nada, ya que han pasado 10 semanas desde eso y no hemos podido encontrar un trabajo decente, solo lo hay de prostitutas o de stripers... bueno, tengo que seguir buscando, espero que no me odies por la gran estupidez que deje que Suzanne hiciera, y que te encuentres bien. Hasta pronto!"

Sophia cierra su libro, el cual mete en un gran maletín y se marcha, dejando la banca de Central Park en la cual estaba sentada.

Era una preciosa mañana del miércoles, gris como siempre lo había sido desde que dejo las hermosas colinas de Cournalles y sus cielos azules, para meterse a la jungla de concreto y rascacielos que era New York, y aunque se conocía la ciudad de pies a cabeza, aun le costaba adaptarse completamente a este nuevo ambiente, sobre todo si la vida las trataba tan mal. De todas formas, algo la alegraría mucho en unos momentos.

Sophia estaba sentada de nuevo en una banca, mirando con detenimiento un periódico, en los avisos clasificados...

"_si quieres tener suerte, ven a mi consultorio, obtendrás todo lo que deseas por un mínimo esfuerzo..._ la gente nos cree retrasada mental verdad?"

Señalaba lo que aprecia favorable con un circulo, y tenia pocos de esa forma. De repente, un sonido de altavoz la sacaba de si...

"_vuelo 4826 de Big Bang Internacional Airlains procedente de Inglaterra, esta descargando por la puerta 5..._"

"que bien! Ese es!!" Sophia se levanta de golpe, toma su maletín y el periódico y se dirige hacia la puerta 5. Camina con decisión, portando su nueva actitud Newyorkina, con su sweater pegado al cuerpo de color rojo, falda negra ¾ y botas hasta la rodilla del mismo color.

Sophia se para al frente de la puerta 5 a esperar, finalmente se ven y se lanzan cada una a los brazos de la otra en un gran abrazo.

"Eris!!! Que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo!!!!!!!!"

"solo han sido 2 años... vaya, pareces mas alta" observando que Sophia tiene la misma altura que ella, sabiendo que Sophia es un poco más baja que ella

"son las botas, no me gusta sentirme tan baja..."

"pues para estar corta de dinero te ves muy bien"

"no te engañes, tenemos un poco de dinero con lo de la manutención que me da el gobierno por lo de Harry, además, los hermanos de Saphine le dan una especie de sueldo por cuidar a Madeleinne y Gustave"

"Tengo tanto que contarte, y sé que tu también, pero también sé que deseas saber esto: Trunks jamas apareció"

"Quién rayos es ese sujeto? Ya todas ustedes me tienen harta hablándome una y otra vez de ese tipo, les digo que no lo conozco, así que dejen de inventar esas historias, por favor"

"bueno, bueno, es tu mecanismo de defensa, así que voy a hacer tu amiga y apoyarte en tu decisión en olvidar hasta como se llama de acuerdo?"

"... Quién?"

"olvídalo! A propósito, como se llama este aeropuerto? No he podido aprenderme el nombre..."

" La Guardia, queda un poco menos retirado que el otro"

"New York es muy hermoso no? Cómo logras entrar hasta aquí sin que te digan nada?"

"tuvimos un trabajo de medio tiempo aquí, Saphine como recepcionista y yo como aseadora, no era bueno pero alcanzaba para la ropa de los niños"

Estaban en la terraza del Empire State Building, admirando la vista de toda el Area Metropolitana de la Cosmopolitan, con la luz del sol alumbrándoles en todo el rostro... les recordaba la hermosa vista de Cournalles desde el techo del internado.

"así que Suzanne cometió una de sus tantas tonterías y les hizo perder lo único que tenían para sobrevivir..."

"si, y tenemos que encontrar en 2 semanas máximo un empleo lo suficientemente bueno para cubrir la colegiatura, un apartamento, ropa, comida, transporte y la escuela para los niños..."

Eris solo asentía con la cabeza.

"y yo creía estar mal..."

"no ingresar a la Universidad no es tan malo Eris, si no hay nada que te interese..."

"ah... me siento como una fracasada, no sé lo que quiero, no sé lo que voy a hacer para averiguarlo, no tengo dinero, no tengo a donde ir... en verdad quería ser maestra de escuela..."

Sophia la observaba, tenia un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con zapatos bolicheros blancos, y un grueso abrigo color café.

"ya veras que todo se va a arreglar" dice Sophia "... tal vez si lo vuelves a intentar puedes entrar a una buena universidad, luego a una buena escuela de docencia en Pre – escolar, y si tienes donde quedarte, las que estudiaban contigo en el internado te ofrecieron su casa muy amablemente, otra cosa es que no quieras quedarte con ellas."

Eris alza la mirada, y observa a una Sophia un poco más segura y optimista que la que conoció hace unos años.

"por fin aprendiste Sophie"

Sophia se mira confundida.

"aprendí a que?"

"a no dejarte llevar tanto por tu tristeza"

Sophia sonríe leve y tristemente... se acomoda en la baranda y mira hacia el firmamento.

"bueno, influye mucho conocer al que te obliga prácticamente a estar con una sonrisa y a enseñarle lentamente que en el mundo hay esperanza aunque sea en mi sonrisa, y a estar en una ciudad en la que a nadie le importa si estas triste o no, solo sigues, ahí..."

Eris y Sophia se miran.

"llego a la que si le importa... y a otras personas también le importas, solo que a veces necesitas sacudirlas un poco..."

"y como que se te ocurre?"

"no lo sé... tal vez un falso secuestro, una amenaza de muerte... o que un espíritu maligno gigante amenace con matar a todas las personas alrededor..."

"mmmm... suena bien"

Ya era de noche, Eris ya se había ido para la casa de sus compañeras, Sophia se dirigía para la estación del ferry que conectaba a Manhattan con Long Island, se dirigía hacia donde estaba Saphine hablando por un teléfono publico.

Saphine tiene un vestido verde hasta la rodilla con un pequeño saco rosa, su cabello sigue corto con los mechones delanteros llevados hasta atrás por un par de pinzas, y tacones rosa.

"ya sé Jean – Pierre, no puedes tenerlos por mucho tiempo... pero claro que estoy buscando trabajo, que crees que hago todo el día desde que empezó el verano, tomando el sol?... Cómo están?... veremos como nos va mañana de acuerdo?... mira! Ya llego Sophia!! Te la paso..."

Sophia toma el teléfono.

"hola Jean – Pierre! Cómo están Caleb, Madeleinne y Gustave... bien, y como esta mi pequeño?... yo también lo extraño mucho... lo sé, no es suficiente... no hay problema, iremos por ellos pronto..." Saphine le hace una seña de que no dijera eso, pero ya lo dijo, así que Sophia trata de calmarla haciendo unas señales con su mano "... estamos en esas... no te preocupes por eso si?... bueno, se acaba la moneda... tengo que irme Jean – Pierre, y por favor, que los niños no se enteren de esto si?... Sí... gracias, adiós!" finalmente cuelga, sostiene la bocina del teléfono en posición de colgar, mientras se pasa la mano por su cabello en señal de preocupación.

"por que le dijiste eso a Jean – Pierre?" dice Saphine mientras la empuja, Sophia hace una mueca de dolor y se pasa las manos por su brazo.

"Auch! Eso me dolió Saphine!!"

"sabes perfectamente que estamos prácticamente en la ruina, no tenemos ni un centavo, a duras penas tenemos para alimentarnos... tal vez ni podamos volver por los niños ni volver a la Universidad..."

"Saphine, ni lo uno ni lo otro, no concebiré la derrota ahora me entiendes? Si no vuelvo a ver a Harry..." Sophia se mira con cierto miedo "... él tendría que volver al orfanato, allá paso cosas horribles, no dejare que mi pequeño pase de nuevo por eso... y tu, quieres volver a ver a tus hermanos verdad?"

Saphine suspira con resignación mirando al suelo, imaginándose la vida sin los niños.

"... claro que si, si Jean – Pierre y Caleb los dejaron a mi cuidado, es obvio que no los quieren con ellos, pero yo si los quiero..."

Las 2 quedan unos segundos en silencio, pero algo las interrumpe.

"bien..." dice Suzanne saliendo de un mostrador "... logre convencerla por ultima vez, pero me dijo que seria mejor que buscáramos otro lugar en donde dormir, ya que al vigilante le han llamado la atención varias veces"

Suzanne tenia una blusa de manga larga blanca con unos jeans azules y zuecos azules.

Las 3 voltearon hacia el puesto de información, donde estaba aquella muchacha, mandándoles una pequeña sonrisa, la cual trataron de responder con la mayor resignación posible, las 3 dieron un suspiro al aire.

Ya era muy entrada la noche, las 3 chicas estaban acostadas dentro del pequeño cubículo, boca arriba, utilizando sus grandes maletas como almohadas, despiertas, sin poder dormir.

"estoy harta de dormir aquí, así" dice Saphine.

"todas estamos así, y creo que sufriré una malformación de mis pies si sigo durmiendo de esta forma" dice Suzanne, haciendo referencia a que sus pies siempre están doblados para un lado.

"alguna tuvo suerte hoy?" dice Sophia levantándose un poco "lo digo por que los únicos trabajos decentes que encontré fueron de mesera, lo cual nos alcanzaría a cada una para 2 comidas diarias, y para una noche en un hotel de mala muerte... claro! Sin contar los gastos de los niños"

"yo encontré algo" dice Saphine "pero debes estar completamente sano..."

"y eso para que?" dice Sophia.

"bueno, debes estar sano para poder vender tus óvulos y uno de tus riñones, y si estas vivo después de los múltiples experimentos que harán contigo como un vendido conejillo de indias para una persona con mucho dinero y sin mucho que hacer, puedes vender lo que quede de tu cuerpo"

Sophia deja caer su cabeza sobre el maletín con resignación.

"y tu Suzanne" dice Saphine "tuviste tanta suerte como yo?"

"todo igual, una perfecta perdida de tiempo... excepto por una cosa"

Sophia y Saphine se levantan un poco para poder verle el rostro a su amiga. Suzanne, al ver el interés de sus hermanas, respira hondo y comienza.

"hay 3 vacantes para ser secretarias de la Capsule Corp. ; secretarias de presidencia, vice – presidencia y coordinador de nomina..." Suzanne estira su mano para alcanzar un recorte de periódico, el cual lo alcanza a sus hermanas y alumbran con una linterna.

Sophia y Saphine lo leen rápidamente, después se miran con resignación.

"y bien? Que opinan??"

"Suzanne, te das cuenta de lo que dice aquí?..." dice Sophia mientras Suzanne se incorpora "... dice _tener experiencia en servicio al cliente, mecanografía y toma de notas, memorización de datos y orden, mínimo 2 años de Universidad_"

"y bueno..." dice Suzanne tratando de encontrar las palabras para justificarse "... tenemos 2 años estudiando en Universidad, y tenemos experiencia en trabajos como estos"

"hablas de los trabajos bolonios que teníamos para retribuir un poco a Nell y Theo Por la beca que nos habían otorgado? Eso es totalmente ridículo" dice Saphine cruzando los brazos

"bueno... algo es algo... además, hemos estudiado 2 años en la Universidad, de algo nos han servido no? Hemos aprendido algo..."

"pero claro!" Interviene Sophia levantándose hasta quedar sentada "déjame hacer una pequeña retrospectiva sobre lo que hemos aprendido: tu sabes como usar la Quinta Enmienda para resolver casos fácilmente en un juzgado de familia; Saphine sabe como calcular limites al infinito con limite en infinito y como y para que les sirve a las personas saber eso; y yo, a pesar de que cambie de carrera, se como abrirle el tórax a una persona e inflarle los pulmones" Sophia termina esto con una sonrisa sarcástica, lo que hace que las 3 piensen un minuto.

Suzanne cambia su expresión un poco.

"bien muchachas, esta puede que sea nuestra ultima oportunidad para salir adelante; ninguna de nosotras sabíamos que teníamos familia en otros lados, pero así fue, tenemos responsabilidades aparte de la que adquirimos con nosotras mismas por venir hasta acá y tratar de hacer nuestras vidas por nuestra cuenta, así que asumámoslas como ciudadanas inglesas viviendo en Estados Unidos mayores de 18 años, de acuerdo? así que, que dicen? Vienen conmigo mañana o no? Por que yo si voy..."

Saphine y Sophia se miran con resignación.

Eran las 8:00 a.m., del siguiente día, en la Capsule Corp. , allí 3 hombres de mediana edad sufrían la mayor tortura de sus vidas.

"son las 8:00 ya?" dice Goten con la mano sosteniéndole su cabeza.

Trunks mira su reloj, hace una mueca de tortura y se manda la mano hacia su cara.

"bueno, ya me respondiste..." Goten observa a su 3er compañero, en posición de dormir encima de la mesa de reuniones, con los brazos entrelazados y la cabeza recostada en ellos. "... lo ves Mirai Trunks? Tu que decías que iba a ser divertido, mira, ahí tienes tu diversión..."

"oye Goten" Mirai Trunks levanta la cabeza y lo mira "no tenemos la culpa de que todas las mujeres en Nueva York quieran ser nuestras secretarias personales, y que hubiéramos que abrir por mas de 5 días las entrevistas..."

"y contando..." dice Trunks con baja voz.

"como sea... debemos encontrar las mujeres aptas para ese trabajo, o todo se va a ir al caño del inodoro"

"Mirai Trunks, que no estas viendo que ninguna es apta para el trabajo? Todas quieren estar aquí por nuestras caras bonitas, no viene ninguna verdadera secretaria, y si vienen, lo arruinan todo por sus insinuaciones y propuestas de matrimonio..." dice Trunks tratando de ser lo mas razonal posible.

Mirai Trunks lo observa algo desconcertado.

"se nota que te quieres mucho..."

"es la verdad, yo vine a este trabajo por que mi mama me dijo que como ya era un hombre grande debería conseguir trabajo, o no me daría mas comida... y eso que no soy tan bien parecido como ustedes 2..." dice Goten, luego mira su reloj, de hecho, es el reloj de Trunks.

"muchachos, saben que horas son?"

Los 2 Trunks lo miran con cara de hartamiento total.

"son las 8:05..."

"oh! No!! Se han retrasado las entrevistas..." dice Trunks en baja voz y con la cara de aburrimiento más intensa del mundo conocido.

"bueno, salgamos de esto de una vez..." dice Mirai Trunks estirándose un poco, toma el teléfono y con un botón se comunica con la recepcionista de la puerta principal. "... Cómo esta todo allá abajo Miranda?"

"señor..." dice Miranda tratando de hablar claro y observando algo alterada la puerta principal "... esto parece la invasión británica de los Beatles, o la guerra del golfo... el caso es que todas las aspirantes están aquí afuera en la puerta, y no creo que los guardias puedan contenerlas por mucho..." dice haciendo referencia a las miles de mujeres aglomeradas en la puerta principal con grandes carteles como _contrátame_ o _seré tuya por muy poco dinero_. "señor, le suplico que acabe con esto, por favor..."

"allí vamos... comienza ahora!!" Mirai Trunks cierra conversaciones con la mujer "bien muchachos, preparense, presiento que esta será una larga, y cruel mañana"

Nuestras 3 emprendedoras niñas iban camino a la entrevista, llegaron un poco tarde, ya que se les acabo el dinero y tuvieron que irse caminando hasta allá.

Sophia iba con un vestido negro largo hasta los tobillos, zapatillas de tacón alto transparente, el vestido arriba era de tirantes y ceñido al cuerpo hasta la base de la espalda, con un abrigo con capucha y que se levantaba con el viento en forma de capa.

Saphine iba con un vestido formal, negro, de manga ¾ hasta la mitad de las piernas, pero cubiertas las mismas por unas botas negras, tenia un pequeño saco de lana.

Suzanne iba con un vestido corto de tirantes entrelazados en la espalda, hasta casi la entrepierna, tenia medias veladas y botines negros, y un gran abrigo de cuero brillante estilo Matrix.

Las 3 caminaban con decisión hasta el gran edificio, pero desde cierta esquina todo parecía mas bien una aglomeración de fanáticas de 'NSYNC, ellas se detuvieron un momento, se vieron entre si, y comenzaron a caminar mas despacio... lo que vieron las dejo con la boca abierta.

Suzanne se apropio de toda la valentía posible y le pregunto a una muchacha enérgica la cual gritaba con todas sus fuerzas con un cartel en sus manos.

"oye... disculpa, que hay aquí?"

"que no lo sabes? Están contratando secretarias en Capsule Corp. , mira" la muchacha le muestra su curriculum "yo también vine a conseguir empleo, he estado aquí todos los días durante 4 días, y no me iré hasta que me den la entrevista, y como estoy segura de que cuando me vea sabrá que soy su amor verdadero, no me moveré, así que piérdete!" todo esto lo dice con una gran sonrisa, lo cual hace que Suzanne retroceda.

"que es eso?" dice Sophia "Britney Spears esta encerrada en el edificio?"

"nop! Parece que estas son todas las aspirantes a las 3 vacantes de secretaria por los cuales estamos aspirando también"

Las 2 niñas abren sus ojos y su boca desmesuradamente. Trataron de expresar sus múltiples protestas y preguntas al mismo tiempo, pero hablaban al tiempo y sin control, Suzanne las calla cerrando su mano enfrente.

"no tenemos a donde ir ni que hacer, no tenemos trabajo y esta es nuestra única oportunidad, así que..." Suzanne se sienta en un pequeño muro y se acomoda "... nos sentaremos a esperar, al menos yo haré eso"

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, los 3 hombres estaban en las sillas de la sala de reuniones, con todo el cuerpo tirado hacia atrás, como muertos.

"las 4 peores horas de mi vida" dice Trunks.

"peores que las de ayer?" dice Goten.

"cada día es peor, al menos en esta situación..." dice Mirai Trunks "bueno, al menos no tendremos que ver mas de esto por una hora..."

Los 3 se disponen a levantarse, pero el timbre del teléfono los hace sentar de nuevo. Mirai Trunks contesta.

"que sucede Miranda? Se supone que no hay nadie hasta la 1:00 p.m..."

"pues eso era lo que yo también pensaba, pero aquí hay 3 niñas pidiendo desesperadamente una entrevista..."

Mirai Trunks da un fuerte suspiro de autentica desesperación y observa a sus otros amigos haciendo señas de suplica.

"pues lo siento por ellas Miranda, pero tendrás que despedirlas hasta dentro de 1 hora, no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi hora del almuerzo en esto..."

"señor, no es por ser insolente ni nada, pero creo que ellas verdaderamente necesitan el empleo, y además..." dice en voz baja y haciéndose a un lado "... creo que ellas son las que nos sacarían de esta tortura china"

Las 3 niñas se sentaron en el pasillo, el cual estaba vacío, ya que todas las personas estaban en la hora del almuerzo. Solo se escuchaba el tic – tac del reloj.

Estaban algo nerviosas, Sophia jugueteaba con su cabello, Saphine trataba de acomodarse en la silla, mientras que Suzanne movía sus manos y miraba sus uñas.

"oigan!" Miranda los saca de su _trance_. "el señor Trunks las espera..."

"ah..." dijeron las 3 al unísono, pero Suzanne y Saphine se detuvieron al caer en cuenta de a quien podría pertenecer ese nombre. Sophia se levanta y se dirige hacia la sala de conferencias, pero se detiene al ver a sus hermanas inmóviles.

"oigan..." dice Sophia, y al decirlo ellas la miran con incertidumbre "... que les pasa? Acaso conocen a este sujeto??"

"Sophia, acaso no te suena familiar ese nombre? Tu sabes quien es, no te hagas..." dice Saphine algo asustada por su hermana.

"lo dicen por ese hombre del cual ustedes aseguran que tiene algo que ver con mis recuerdos perdidos? Por favor, puede haber millones con ese nombre..."

"por favor tu" dice Suzanne con cara de asombro y miedo "quien en este mundo se llama Trunks y..." dice, pero Sophia da un suspiro y continua sus pasos hacia la oficina, solo unos cuantos metros la separaban de Mirai Trunks.

"Sophia espera!!" dice Saphine, pero es detenida por Suzanne por un brazo "que estas haciendo, podría sufrir un colapso nervioso por esto"

"tal vez pueda volver a la normalidad si lo ve ella misma, el debe recordarla, él nos ayudara a saber que fue lo que paso con sus recuerdos..."

Saphine la mira por un segundo, suspira y sigue.

Las 3 finalmente llegan a la sala de conferencias, se miran y dan un largo suspiro, finalmente tocan.

"adelante..."

Abren la puerta. Un segundo pasa.

Las 3 avanzan un paso al tiempo, lo suficiente quedar adentro de la sala.

Mirai Trunks se levanta para recibirlas.

"es él, es Trunks!!" dice Saphine en voz baja dirigida a Suzanne que estaba a su lado.

"es el mismo, él nos ayudara a recuperar a Sophia"

Mirai Trunks y Sophia se quedan un momento mirándose fijamente, ciertas palabras se vienen a la mente de ambos al mismo tiempo, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas.

Soy Trunks Briefs, presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, 20 años" "Sophia Changstein, estudiante de preparatoria, 16 años, sagitario" 

Suzanne y Saphine estaban viéndolos fijamente.

Repentinamente ellos 2 salen de su estado, se miran, después miran a sus _espectadores_, y luego se miran entre si...

"disculpa, nos conocemos?" dice Mirai Trunks algo apenado, algo extraño estuvo haciendo por las miradas de las 2 chicas.

"amm... no, no lo creo" dice Sophia con mucha seguridad y naturalidad.

"...QUE??!!!" dicen Suzanne y Saphine poniendo las manos sobre la mesa bruscamente.

"... a ustedes que les pasa??!!!" dice Sophia algo molesta, acercándose un poco a ellas.

"nosotros deberíamos preguntarles eso a ustedes!!!!!!" dice Suzanne muy desconcertada.

Mirai Trunks y Sophia los miran muy confundidos.

"... en serio no se recuerdan?" dice Saphine mas confundida que desconcertada. "Trunks, no nos recuerdas, a ninguna de las 3??"

Mirai Trunks da un ligero vistazo a las 3.

"debería??"

Saphine lo mira asombrada, después mira a Sophia, la cual entrecierra los ojos pidiendo una explicación. Saphine se mira, suspira... asiente con la cabeza.

"pues claro que si, nosotras somos..." dice Suzanne, pero es interrumpida por Saphine, la cual levanta su brazo hacia ella.

"no, señor..." dice Saphine sin mirar a nadie "... discúlpenos, creo que lo confundimos con otra persona"

"pero Saphine..."

"espero..." dice Saphine en voz alta y con los dientes muy juntos. "... que este pequeño malentendido no interfiera con la entrevista"

Suzanne y Saphine se miran, ambas con algo de desagrado, luego se sientan En las sillas que están al lado de Sophia y que Mirai Trunks les indica.

"bien, después de este curioso incidente, demos paso a la entrevista"

Después de varios días, ellas están sentadas en un restaurante por la 5ta Avenida donde Suzanne había trabajado antes como mesera.

"no van a llamar, no van a llamar..." dice Saphine con las manos estiradas sobre la mesa.

"deja de decir eso, nos van a llamar..." dice Suzanne con seguridad.

"yo no estaría tan segura" dice Sophia jugando con el salero.

"y ahora tu, por que no?"

"pues creo que mas bien nos llamarían a un hospital de reposo después de esa escenita que hicieron ustedes dos allá..."

Suzanne mira a Saphine con cierta furia recordando aquello, luego mira a Sophia con decisión.

"Sophia, mírame a los ojos y dime que no lo recuerdas..." Sophia hace un sonido de desesperación mientras se tira hacia atrás. "... es que es inaudito, mira..."

"no, mira tu, miren todos ustedes: yo no recuerdo a ese sujeto del que todo mundo habla, el cual ya me tiene con los pelos de punta y ni siquiera lo conozco... miren, Si no lo recuerdo debe ser por que la _supuesta vivencia _con ese tipo no fue muy placentera no? Seguro me hizo la vida imposible o me hizo muy infeliz estar con él o no?"

"pero fue muy importante para tu vida..." dice Saphine tratando de ser razonable.

"y entonces por que no lo recuerdo?"

"tal vez paso algo en tu mente que posiblemente..."

"Ay ya si??!!!" dice Sophia haciendo con todo su cuerpo una señal de fastidio total "saben? Esta conversación me esta causando nauseas, así que si me disculpan, me voy a la barra..." Sophia se levanta.

"por que no me dejaste decirle a Trunks quienes éramos? Eso hubiera contribuido a algo..."

"no se recuerdan Suzanne, no lo vez??"

"estaban fingiendo..."

"no tiene sentido que fingieran estando uno enfrente del otro, o enfrente de nosotras... además, nosotras conocemos muy bien a Sophia, hubiéramos sabido si estuviera fingiendo, se hubiera puesto a tartamudear, a juguetear con sus manos..."

Saphine y Suzanne la miran al tiempo.

"además, dio la entrevista a la perfección" dice Suzanne todavía observándola. "... estoy asustada por ellos Saph, por que no se recuerdan??"

De repente suena el teléfono del restaurante, una mesera lo atiende.

"llamada para..." la mesera escucha todavía por la bocina mientras habla "... Saphine Nicolette Giselle Poiret... Julia Sophia Changstein... y Suzanne Christus Runge..." Sophia estaba justo enfrente de ella, y alza su mano para tomar la llamada.

Cuando toma la bocina, oye decir a la mesera en voz baja

"extranjeros..."

Sophia la mira despectivamente.

"hola... si, habla Julia Sophia Changstein... ellas están aquí a mi lado... en serio?... que bien!" Sophia se voltea para verlas y les hace la seña con el pulgar.

"parece que tendremos mucho tiempo para averiguarlo..." dice Saphine con una sonrisa.

_**FIN DEL OCTAVO CAPITULO.**_

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

"así que mintieron en su curriculum para conseguir este trabajo..." dice Trunks tan sutilmente que sonaba como parte de la conversación normal. Tomo varios segundos para que las niñas cayeran en cuenta.

"podemos volver o estamos despedidas??"

"Sí..."

Eris hurgo entre los arbustos repentinamente para ver si de esa manera podría atrapar al que la asecha.

"pues eso es amor, al menos en los niños de primer grado no?..." dice Bulma siguiendole el juego a su nuevo hijo, mientras se ríen un poco juntos.

"enamorado yo?... no, ya no, eso nunca mas..."

CAPITULO 9:_** Castillos En El Aire.**_


	9. Castillos En El Aire

"**Las Furias"**

**Por **Diana

Segunda Parte: "Laberintos De Vida" 

**Capitulo 9: Castillos En El Aire.**

Han pasado varias semanas desde que nuestras 3 jovencitas consiguieron su tan buscado trabajo en la Capsule Corp...

Aunque sus jefes estaban mas que complacidos con su trabajo, les extrañaba mas el hecho de que aquellas jovencitas, las cuales no pasaban los 20 años, estuvieran tan concentradas en su trabajo, mas que en su jefe, sobre todo en el presidente, Mirai Trunks, el cual había sido puesto en ese cargo debido a que su contraparte de este tiempo no era lo suficientemente responsable para asumir ese puesto.

A las demás secretarias y demás mujeres que tenían algún cargo en la Corporación se les conocía por sus diversos intentos de captar la atención de su jefe, de las maneras más absurdas y legendarias jamas conocidas, todas, es decir, **todas** las mujeres a su alrededor lo acosan y lo seguirán acechando hasta que el pobre Mirai Trunks se case, o se muera, y aun así seguirían rindiéndole culto...

Pero ese no era el caso con aquellas niñas... aunque a nadie le importaba ese hecho, solo a los jefes de aquellas jóvenes.

Goten era el jefe de Saphine, y este había notado que su asistente era maravillosa con los números, podría hacer cálculos en su cabeza de grandes números en unos segundos, además, como pertenecían al departamento contable, se notaba la gran habilidad de la futura matemática y que al mismo tiempo gustaba enormemente de su trabajo, con el cual Goten estaba complacido y aliviado, ya que el no era el hombre mas experto en el campo de lo contable.

Aunque no se podría decir lo mismo de Suzanne, ella ya tenia algo de experiencia en el campo administrativo debido a sus múltiples trabajos como secretaria en la vicedecanatura de la Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad... pero por supuesto, Columbia, no se comparaba con Capsule Corp... en lo que Suzanne tenia cierta habilidad era en ponerle fin a ciertos conflictos legales en los cuales se metía la Corporación como multinacional exitosa a nivel mundial... los había librado de muchas demandas y acciones legales millonarias con tan solo tomar el teléfono para recibir la llamada del demandante, y nadie sabia de aquella habilidad, hasta que Trunks, el jefe de Suzanne, una vez tomo accidentalmente el teléfono y se dio cuenta de la gran futura abogada que tenia como secretaria.

Otro que estaba realmente desconcertado por las múltiples habilidades de su asistente era Mirai Trunks, y no precisamente por sus habilidades administrativas, sino por como Sophia lograba que su habilidad como presidente mejorara 2 o quizás 3 veces más. Debido a sus estudios en Medicina por 2 años, aprendió como con un simple movimiento de su espina dorsal, casi todo el estrés que sentía por toda la semana desapareciera, y que con unos simples ejercicios dictados por su propia secretaria después de una larga jornada de trabajo, todos los músculos que van desde el cuello hasta la clavícula, en los cuales se carga todo el estrés, se relajaran, y después de un relajante baño, amaneciera del mejor humor posible y fuera mas encantador todavía, y sobre todo, mas eficiente que el día anterior.

Si, esas niñas eran un misterio...

En los últimos días, ellas habían estado trabajando mas que ningún otro día, parecía que algo muy importante se estuviera acercando.

Mirai Trunks estaba algo preocupado por ciertos informes de los principales bancos en donde tenían cuentas para hacer transacciones urgentes a sus socios, así que fue directo a pedirle a su secretaria que se dispusiera a hacerlo. Cuando se dirigió a su oficina, encontró a una Sophia escribiendo rápidamente en su computadora, con el cabello algo enmarañado y amarrado con un lápiz.

"Sophia, sé que es mucho trabajo, pero quisiera que tu te..." la ve "... Sophia..."

"ah..." apenas pudo oírlo "... ah! Si, perdone, pero estaba muy ocupada con..."

"Sophia, no quisiera meterme en tu vida personal pero... pasa algo malo? No quieres pensar en algo en especifico??"

"por que me dice eso señor?" Mirai Trunks la observa y alza sus cejas, Sophia se observa, su pelo enmarañado y los rasgos de cansancio en sus manos y rostro, además del desorden en su escritorio "... ah! Ya veo... señor, no pasa nada malo, lo que en realidad pasa es que..."

"Sophia!!" interrumpe Suzanne abriendo la puerta abruptamente "... ah! Que bueno que lo encuentro señor, Saphine, Sophia y yo queremos hablar con ustedes 3, me refiero a mi jefe Trunks y Goten... y a Ud. Señor"

"esto es lo que querías decirme Sophia?"

"muy pronto sabrá que es en verdad lo que nos pasa a todas"

Ya en la sala de juntas, los 3 jefes estaban esperando a sus secretarias, las cuales estaban afuera...

"ya tienen todo hecho?" dice Suzanne.

"esta todo bien, todos los informes están hechos, sabes lo que vas a decirles?" dice Saphine con expectación.

"claro, para algo soy la mediadora no? Yo les conseguí este trabajo, yo soy la que va a concluir este maravilloso plan, yo soy la que..."

"ándale!!" dice Sophia empujándola hacia la puerta de la sala de juntas.

Suzanne abre la puerta.

"muy bien, para que nos reunie..." dice Trunks para comenzar, pero es interrumpido por Suzanne.

"primero que todo quisiera decirles que los informes de las cuentas para las transacciones están completos todos... señor" dirigiéndose a su jefe "quisiera decirle que el Sr. Thoreaux del banco de París nos ha dado una prorroga de 10 días para pagarle lo que le debemos"

"Sr. Goten" dice Saphine "los cálculos de la nomina del siguiente mes están en su oficina, también las cifras exactas de los pagos a los acreedores de las acciones y el balance del semestre pasado, tal y como lo pidió"

"Saphine, eso lo pedí para dentro de 2 meses, te lo di para que te lo tomaras con calma..."

"somos muy rápidas y eficientes" dice Sophia "los informes de las cuentas en Europa y Japón están hechas, todas están en mi escritorio..."

Los 3 hombres se miran, se cruzan de brazos y se inclinan hacia atrás. Las 3 secretarias se miran algo confundidas.

"muy bien, que piden? Aumento, permisos..." dice Mirai Trunks.

"de que habla señor?..." dice Saphine inocentemente.

"vamos chicas!" dice Goten "yo conozco esa mirada, sé cuando van a pedir algo grande... yo invente ese método!!"

Suzanne toma una silla y se sienta, las otras 2 la siguen. La primera comienza a hablar.

"bien... como todos habrán notado, nosotros necesitábamos este trabajo con urgencia, estabamos en la calle... pero nosotros tenemos ciertas necesidades que cubrir..."

"Cómo cuales?"

"necesitamos cubrir lo básico: techo, ropa, comida... pero también otra muy Importante... la Universidad..."

Los 3 muchachos se miraron entre si.

"verán, nosotras somos estudiantes becadas de la Universidad de Columbia, yo estudio Derecho, Saphine estudia Matemáticas y Sophia estudia... bueno, estudiaba Medicina, pero decidió cambiarse a Psicología"

Los 3 asienten con la cabeza, se estaban despejando muchas dudas.

"pero para que necesitaban el empleo si estudiaron 2 años con una beca..." dice Trunks

"bueno..." en ese momento las 3 recuerdan lo que paso, miran a Suzanne por el rabillo del ojo. "... es que hicimos..." recibe un golpe de Saphine "... digo hice... hice algo muy estúpido y perdimos la beca por mi culpa, así que nos dieron cierto plazo para conseguir el dinero para la matricula, y como nos echaron del dormitorio, también deberíamos conseguir donde dormir y como mantenernos... así que llegamos aquí"

"así que mintieron en su curriculum para conseguir este trabajo..." dice Trunks tan sutilmente que sonaba como parte de la conversación normal. Tomo varios segundos para que las niñas cayeran en cuenta.

Se miraron algo asustadas, pero la pregunta de Mirai Trunks las volvió en su asunto.

"y entonces que desean?"

Sophia suspira y continua.

"queremos un permiso de 3 días para arreglar todo; mañana son las matriculas y debemos cancelar el valor de la colegiatura a mas tardar mañana a las 10:00 a.m., después son las matriculas En si y debemos hacer ciertos ajustes en el horario... después seguiríamos con la búsqueda de una casa y ciertas diligencias que debemos hacer..."

Después de terminar, Sophia suspira y las 6 personas allí quedan en silencio un rato. Las 3 jóvenes miran a sus jefes expectantes...

"bien, que les parece?" dice Trunks dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

"me parece bien..." dicen Goten y Mirai Trunks.

Los 3 dirigentes miran a sus subordinadas intensamente. Ellas se levantan como a punto de recibir su sentencia.

"si..." dice Trunks.

Las 3 se miran cuestionando la respuesta.

"si que..." dice Saphine.

"pueden ir..."

"a la matricula?"

"Sí..."

"y a nuestras diligencias urgentes?"

"Sí..."

"podemos volver o estamos despedidas??"

"Sí..."

"Sí que???!!!!"

"tienen el permiso"

Saphine suspira profundamente y sonríe irónicamente.

"no nos van a decir si estamos despedidas?"

"no..."

"tenemos que volver de todas formas dentro de 3 días sin saber si conservaremos nuestro dignificante empleo o nos echaran como perros pulgosos??"

Los 3 se miran, luego Trunks les responde.

"Sí..."

Saphine iba a agregar algo, pero Suzanne y Sophia decidieron irse.

"muy bien señores, nos vamos" dice Sophia empujando a Saphine hasta la puerta.

"volveremos para ver si todavía tenemos el empleo... hasta luego!!!" dice Suzanne mientras ayuda a empujar a Saphine, luego ellas salen neuróticas.

Ya afuera...

"sabes Suzanne, ese tonto de tu jefe comienza a caerme gordo... es el colmo, como se atreve a jugar con nuestras mentes de esa manera, ahora no sabemos si tenemos el empleo..."

"primero ocupémonos de la matricula y la casa y después veremos sí?" Dice Suzanne mientras las 3 caminan hacia el ascensor.

"pero como puedes decir eso???!!!!... aun nos falta la escuela de los niños, los muebles de la casa, los libros para..."

"un problema a la vez Saphine quieres?? Un problema a la vez..." dice Sophia, mientras las 3 se meten al ascensor, Suzanne aprieta el botón para bajar, Saphine las mira como mirando a unas locas.

"... POR QUE ESTAN TAN TRANQUILAS?????!!!!!!!!!!!... SE TOMARON UN FRASCO DE PROZAC O QUE?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Se cierran las puertas del ascensor.

En efecto, nuestras 3 niñas hicieron desde aquel jueves por la tarde aquellas diligencias...

Primero que todo, fueron hacia la Universidad, la cual quedaba prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad, considerando que Capsule Corp. , quedaba cerca de Times Square...

Fueron personalmente hacia el Sr. Streecland para pagarle la colegiatura de las 3... haciéndole ver que aunque fuera duro para ellas mantenerse en pie, lo harían, a pesar de lo que fuera...

Aunque vivían en un cuarto de hotel de mediana categoría mientras tanto, eso era el paraíso después de vivir durante casi 3 meses en un cubículo de información de una estación del tren, pero ellas también deberían concentrarse en algo más importante: los niños... y en donde vivirían.

El sábado fueron a ver varios apartamentos...

Primero fueron a uno el cual estaba al lado de una fabrica de productos químicos...

"como podrán ver tiene las 3 habitaciones que ustedes pedían, además de la cocina y el baño y..." decía el empleado de la agencia, mientras ellas estaban con pañuelos en las narices.

"que es ese olor?..." dice Suzanne ya teniendo nauseas.

"ah! Es el olor de la fabrica... no se preocupen, se acostumbraran, es como vivir cerca de una fabrica de galletas..." dice el empleado tratando de ser lo más natural posible, lo que hace que ellas lo miren asombradas de su cinismo, o estupidez.

La segunda casa fue por los lados del Bronx...

"como pueden observar, es un poco apretado..."observando que el apartamento solo tenia una sola pieza, no tenia cocina, y el baño quedaba... al pie de la puerta, por afuera, en el pasillo.

"un poco???!!!!" dice Sophia con los ojos muy abiertos "y acaso pretende que nos bañemos allí?" dice señalando la regadera y el inodoro.

"... la mayoría es de mente abierta"

La puerta del apartamento estaba abierta, y por allí paso un sujeto, semi calvo, gordo y que al parecer no había tocado el jabón desde hace mucho.

"hola señoritas" dice el hombre al ver a las 3 justo allí "... saben soy soltero y sin compromiso, la que desee puede... ya sabe, tomar su parte... o si lo desean pueden hacerlo las 3 al mismo tiempo..." dice, lo cual hace que las 3 hagan una mueca de desagrado absoluto.

"ah!... no se preocupen, todas terminan cayendo, además, pago mas que los clientes de afuera, o del local no?"

Sophia abre la boca y entre cierra los ojos.

El hombre rueda escalas abajo después de que entre las 3 le propinaran un golpe en toda la cara. Las 3 y el empleado de la agencia lo miran desde arriba.

"pero por que?" dice el empleado de la agencia "... por que le pegaron al administrador??"

Las 3 estaban en Central Park, Sophia y Suzanne estaban sentadas en una banca, mientras que Saphine estaba parada enfrente de ellas, como si fuera una madre regañando a sus hijas.

"bueno muchachas, sus opciones fueron un fiasco..." dice Saphine con las manos en su cintura en forma de puño.

"quien iba a saber que mi opción quedaba al pie de una fabrica de cigarrillos..." dice Suzanne algo cabizbaja.

"y que mi opción en el Bronx iba a ser un edificio de apartamentos para _damas de compañía_..." dice Sophia.

Saphine suspira negando con la cabeza.

"y que tal si vemos mi opción?"

Las 2 mujeres alzan la cabeza para ver a una sonriente Saphine.

"miren nuestro nuevo hogar!!!!!!!" dice Saphine mientras abre la puerta de un bello apartamento situado al lado del Rockefeller Center.

"... WOW!!!!!!!!!" dicen Suzanne y Sophia cuando entran, casi inmediatamente comienzan cada una a recorrer cada rincón del apartamento, mientras Saphine baja un escalón pequeño para dar a lo que seria la sala, la cual tiene el balcón justo al frente.

El apartamento era de un solo piso, pintado de color lila como el cabello de Trunks, estaba en un 16vo piso, consistía de 4 habitaciones, 2 al lado de la sala, a cada lado, derecho e izquierdo y tenían ventana hacia la calle, a los lados de la puerta, habían 2 pequeños pasillos; al lado izquierdo después de cruzar el pasillo viene la cocina y después el baño, al lado derecho, después de cruzar el pasillo, se encontraban 2 habitaciones, la primera era más amplia, en la misma habitación había otra puerta la cual daba hacia la ultima habitación. Las puertas del balcón eran transparentes, daban casi hasta el piso. Todo el apartamento tenia una iluminación tenue, pero agradable.

Cuando las 2 muchachas terminaron su recorrido, volvieron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

"y bien..." dice Saphine mirándolas por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa, aun parada en medio de la sala. "... que les parece?"

Las 2 muchachas se lanzan a abrazar a su hermana con fuerza.

"ya sé, gracias seria suficiente... creo que me están ahorcando... "

Al oír esto inmediatamente la sueltan. Se quedan viendo a su alrededor un momento.

"por que escogiste esto?" dice Suzanne.

"si, esto... se parece a..." dice Sophia.

"al internado?... si, sobre todo por los _pasadizos_..." dice Saphine con una sonrisa de nostalgia. "... pues, este lugar me hace sentir como en casa, como en donde fue mi hogar durante años... se acuerdan que cuando éramos nuevas allí nos poníamos a explorar y siempre una puerta era como el pasadizo hacia otro mundo, así encontramos el cuarto del bebe, el cuarto de baile, el cuarto de juegos, el cuarto donde había libros en un lago de agua..." dice Saphine contando en sus dedos hundida en sus recuerdos, y ve a sus hermanas mirando los alrededores. "y entonces muchachas... lo tomamos??"

Al día siguiente era domingo, así que decidieron quedarse a dormir en lo que seria su nueva casa.

A la mañana siguiente, las 3 niñas fueron hasta Queens para recoger a sus niños, los cuales estaban bajo el cuidado no voluntario de Jean – Pierre, el hermano mayor de Saphine.

Al ir a recogerlos, aparecieron de la escalera Madeleinne, Gustave, y por supuesto, el más pequeño de todos, Harry.

Madeleinne tenia unos 10 años, era rubia con el cabello cogido en una cola alta, rizado y largo hasta la cintura, con los ojos verde esmeralda, facciones delicadas, pero con actitud problemática, lo demostraba siempre haciendo mal gesto para todo.

Gustave tenia 8 años, tenia el cabello más corto que Trunks, rubio oscuro, ojos grises, con muchas pecas en su rostro denotando ternura, pero travesura a la vez.

Harry tenia 4 años, era de cabello negro un poco mas largo que el de Gustave, ojos azules cristalinos, de piel blanca, usaba anteojos grandes, saltaba mucho y siempre jugaba con una varita pequeña de mago, diciendo que cuando fuera grande quería ser un gran hechicero.

Suzanne y Saphine decidieron ir a comprar los muebles necesarios para el apartamento, dejando a los niños al cuidado de Sophia, la cual decidió ir con ellos a visitar a Eris a su nuevo trabajo.

"me alegro de que por fin hayas encontrado un trabajo que llene tus expectativas amiga" dice Eris sentada en un muro mas bajo que Sophia, mirando el Océano Atlántico mientras hablaba.

"lo mismo digo, así podrás hacer tu sueño sin estudiar..."

"es una suerte..." dice mientras miran a los niños jugar con Gustave y Harry.

Eris había encontrado un trabajo cuidando niños en un orfanato el cual quedaba al frente del mar, al parecer recogían todo niño que venia del mar sin nadie quien lo cuidara, le dieron el trabajo debido a su experiencia en un internado reconocido a nivel internacional, ella ayuda a los niños a recuperar su autoestima, supervisa sus actividades y ayuda a los profesionales que trabajan en aquel orfanato.

Eris mira a todos los niños, pero mira a alguien sentada con una mirada hostil, jugando con las cuerdas que se atan en los dedos y formas figuras con esas cuerdas.

"que le pasa a ella?" dice Eris señalando a Madeleinne con la cabeza.

"déjala, siempre ha sido así, será mejor que se le pase sola..."

"pues no creo que se le pase sola, parece como si estuviera molesta por algo, no sabes?"

Sophia se encoge de hombros. Eris queda viéndola un rato.

"es que se parece a un caso familiar, te acuerdas de Sophia Changstein? Ella era igual a esa niña, aun cuando tenia esa edad... no sabes si es su hija o algo??"

Sophia le da un golpe ligero con la mano abierta. Eris se ríe y se sienta.

"y dime, como se llama tu jefe?" dice Eris mirando al mar con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha en forma de puño.

"por que me preguntas eso?" dice Sophia extrañada.

"bueno, es que cuando me dijiste que trabajabas en Capsule Corp. , se lo conté a todas las que trabajan conmigo y se pusieron a gritar como locas, por que el que maneja la compañía es, según ellas, una verdadera preciosidad..."

"bueno..." al decir esto Sophia ladea la cabeza como una niña apenada "... no te puedo negar que es guapo... realmente guapo... extraordinariamente apuesto!!! Creo que debe estar en la portada de alguna revista como el hombre más sexy de todos los tiempos y..." dice Sophia mirando hacia arriba soñando despierta, casi babeando, cuando se detiene mira a Eris la cual la ve con cara de _te cache!_.

Sophia sonríe inocentemente.

"en todo caso, como se llama este?"

"bien... se llama Trunks..." al decir esto Eris borra su sonrisa y su expresión se convierte en desconcierto, pero Sophia aun sigue hablando "... Trunks Briefs... Mirai Trunks Briefs... aunque no sé por que le dicen Mirai, sabiendo que esa palabra en japonés significa futuro... tiene un hermano gemelo del mismo nombre Lo cual es muy extraño..." Sophia observa a Eris la cual esta mirando hacia la nada desde hace un rato, se asusta "... que te pasa? Estas bien?" dice preocupada.

"el hombre del que hablas, es de cabello lila, ojos azules, muy, muy guapo, muy noble y amable con todos y todas y todo???"

"... si, exactamente... de donde lo conoces?"

Eris se levanta lentamente, mirándola desconcertada.

"Sophia, lo conocemos..."

"que?"

"no te acuerdas??... el orfanato, la relación entre ustedes..."

"de que me hablas? Lo conocimos?..."

Eris comienza a sorprenderse a tal manera que se asusta.

"Sophia... te acuerdas de aquella vez en la que me salvaste junto con Saphine de Sainz? El trato de ayudarme..."

En ese momento Sophia siente un pequeño dolor de cabeza y cierra sus ojos.

"_Trunks, a donde crees que vas?"_

"_Voy a salvarla! Que esperabas?"_

"_Voy contigo!"_

"_No! No sabes lo poderoso que es, puede hacerte daño"_

"_Por que sé lo poderoso que es, te digo que no vayas, aunque seas muy poderoso no podrás ganarle!!!"_

"_Es tan poderoso que ni siquiera ustedes pudieron con él?"_

"_Eso fue un error, quédate aquí, por favor!!"_

"_No! No lo haré!!!!... apártate!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Sophia... Sophia..." Eris la llama, parecía como ida por un momento "... estas bien?"

"...creo..."

"bien" Eris suspira "... y entonces, lo recordaste?"

Sophia trata de recordar su visión repentina... ella solo se ve hablando con una sombra, alguien extraño sin rostro en una conversación la cual parecía haber sido un sueño.

"Eris solo sé que lo conocí hace 2 semanas y media, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes... nunca"

Sophia habla Con tanta naturalidad que Eris se asusta, piensa una manera ideal para tratar de hacerla recordar.

"Sophia, tu jefe es..." dice, pero se detiene cuando ve una sombra desde los arbustos de atrás del orfanato, Sophia también voltea al sentir una presencia maligna en esa dirección.

"que es eso?" dice Sophia.

"voy a ir a averiguarlo..." dice Eris y se acerca con cautela hacia allá, Sophia la sigue cuidándole la espalda.

Desde hace unos días, específicamente desde que llego a New York, se ha sentido vigilada, a todas horas, inclusive cuando duerme... de un momento a otro siente su presencia, pero cuando va a ver, la persona ya se ha ido sin dejar rastro alguno... como en esta ocasión.

"no hay nada Eris... que fue lo que viste?"

Eris hurgo entre los arbustos repentinamente para ver si de esa manera podría atrapar al que la asecha.

"una sombra... tal vez alguno de los niños jugando" dice tratando de despistarla.

"fue una presencia maligna..."

"lo sé..."

"Eris, sé que no te gusta, pero debes aprender a usar magia..."

"no voy a hacer eso..."

"Eris, podría atacarte repentinamente..."

"eso ya lo sé... pero por usar magia fue que mi mama se volvió loca, no voy a aprender nada de eso te quedo claro??"

Las 2 quedan mirándose fijamente.

"Eris, Eris..." dice un niño jalándole la falda "... Minah dice que ya es hora de la merienda..."

"ahora mismo voy a servírtela, ya sé que te encanta comer..." dice Eris alejándose de Sophia mientras ella la ve fijamente algo preocupada, observa que Harry le alza la mano tratando de llamarla y ella acude a su llamado... sin saber que una persona entre los arbustos observa los movimientos de las 2.

"por que dices que es extraño hijo" dice Bulma tomando el té en una mesa al frente de la cocina.

"por que casi siempre tengo recuerdos repentinos cuando estoy con ella... es como si estuviéramos ligados de alguna forma..." dice Mirai Trunks observando fijamente el liquido amarillo en la taza.

"no te ha servido de alguna forma el tratamiento del doctor Foutley, las terapias de hipnosis... algo?"

"no, nada... pareciera como si tuviera alguna especie de barrera la cual no me deja llegar hasta esos recuerdos, bueno al menos eso dicen ellos..."

"Trunks, estas seguro de que no recuerdas nada de Sophia, la niña del internado en Inglaterra?"

"recuerdo el internado, recuerdo a ciertas niñas del internado... pero la única persona la cual se llama Sophia y recuerdo perfectamente es a mi secretaria..."

"pero eso no tiene sentido hijo, parece como si te hubieran hechizado..." Bulma se sorprende un poco, el que lo hayan hechizado no suena tan descabellado como parece... al fin y al cabo eran los z Senshi.

"madre, te pasa algo?... mama!" dice Mirai Trunks moviendo su mano, parecía ida por unos segundos.

"no... nada hijo... solo pensaba en una cosa... en los manuscritos que me dieron los del Museo Británico para que los analizara"

"que sucede con ellos?... son muy difíciles de comprender?"

"de hecho si..." Bulma tiene una copia a la mano y se la alcanza a su hijo.

"... pues no entiendo..."

"jejejeje... eso es por que tu no entiendes griego antiguo"

"y tu si..." dice incrédulo.

"pues si..." Mirai Trunks la ve todavía incrédulo "... vamos, por algo soy la mujer más inteligente del mundo no?"

Mirai Trunks se encoge de hombros.

"observa..." Bulma le señala a su hijo las letras y comienza a leer como si se tratara de cualquier libro "... _en aquellos tiempos, cuando la luna este lejos y el mar sople con fuerza, llegaran seres malignos a asesinar a inocentes y a quemar la tierra fértil, el mal estará fuera de control... pero en esos tiempos, La Luz despertara a las Furias y a sus guardianes para restablecer el balance del mundo... _bueno, voy allí, lo demás esta borroso y confuso... muy extraño"

"pues esto esta muy claro para mí..."

"pues para mi no... quienes son las Furias?, Cuál podría ser ese mal?, y lo más importante: Cuál será ese tiempo?? Podría ser en cualquier momento..."

"estaremos listos para ese momento mama, no te preocupes..." dice Trunks cuando aparece repentinamente enfrente de su madre y de su contraparte del futuro.

"vaya..." dice Mirai Trunks "... pense que estabas durmiendo, hoy es domingo..."

"pues ya desperté querido hermano, además, tengo documentos muy importantes para revisar..."

"te refieres a los documentos de la nomina que dejaron las chicas?..." dice Mirai Trunks.

Trunks asiente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de niño responsable.

"... ya los revise..." dice Mirai Trunks tomando un sorbo de su taza de té, lo que hace que Trunks casi se caiga.

"pero yo iba a revisarlos hoy..."

"hijo" dice Bulma con cara de incrédula "hoy te hubieras puesto a dormir, después a ver T.V., y luego a dormir de nuevo... con la promesa de _leerlo_" termina Bulma riendo un poco.

"por eso me dieron tu puesto de presidente, y a ti de vice – presidente... ja!" dice Mirai Trunks mofándose un poco, solo un poco.

"... hubiera podido hacerlo mas velozmente que tu hoy..." dice Trunks tratando de quedar bien.

"Trunks, tu te escapabas por la ventana a las 10:00a.m., dejando a Miranda con todo el trabajo y atrasando a toda la Corporación durante varios días..." dice Bulma haciéndole recordar.

"eso me recuerda..." dice Mirai Trunks acomodándose en la silla para verlo directamente a el "... si las vamos a despedir?"

"a quienes?" dice Bulma algo sorprendida.

"a nuestras secretarias..." responde Mirai Trunks.

"... y por que?"

"por que mintieron en su curriculum..." dice Trunks acomodando su otra mano en su bolsillo "... nos hicieron creer que eran secretarias estudiadas en **Secretariado empresarial**..."

"y eso que tiene...?" dice su madre extrañada

"Cómo de que tiene?" dice Mirai Trunks mas extrañado por la reacción de Bulma "...madre, ellas mintieron en su curriculum... podría ser hasta un delito..."

"pues Milk me dijo que Goten le contó que su secretaria era la mejor que jamas haya tenido..."

"pues eso es Goten... el nunca ha tenido una secretaria, además, Saphine se encarga de todo el trabajo, el solo esta encargado de la parte administrativa..." dice Mirai Trunks.

"y acaso ustedes no pueden decir lo mismo?..."

"pues eso si es cierto..." dice Trunks "además... yo les dije eso como una broma"

Mirai Trunks y Bulma se miran confundidos.

"que quieres decir con eso?..." dice Mirai Trunks.

"que solo les dije eso para que se asustaran un poco, como voy a despedir a tan buenas empleadas..." dice Trunks tomando un sorbo de té y mirando hacia otro lado.

"pero solo Saphine se lo creyó..." dice Mirai Trunks, pero se detiene al sospechar algo "... ah! Ya veo, conque te gusta Saphine..."

"... que dices hermano?..." dice Trunks mirándolo desconcertado, aunque parecía estar fingiendo "... eso es una suposición tuya, solo que se ve muy graciosa cuando se enfada, eso es todo..."

"que? Se ve muy linda cuando se enfada???" dice Mirai Trunks con la intención de molestarlo.

"No!!!... solo que me gusta molestarla..."

"pues eso es amor, al menos en los niños de primer grado no?..." dice Bulma siguiendole el juego a su nuevo hijo, mientras se ríen un poco juntos.

"enamorado yo?... no, ya no, eso nunca mas..." dice esto ultimo en voz baja mientras los otros se ríen y Trunks toma un sorbo de té.

"cuales son los resultados de tu día Zacharhias" dice una voz en la oscuridad, una voz femenina.

"nada aun... necesito algún tiempo para que resurjan sus poderes..." dice un hombre de pie frente a ella.

"... llevas una semana siguiendo a esa jovencita y aun me dices que no hay información?..."

"te pido paciencia..."

"esto es infructífero" la mujer aun escondida en la oscuridad se levanta de su silla enfadada. "... y por que no sigues directamente a las Furias, o a esos niños?"

"cuando estaba vigilando de nuevo, Sophia... digo, una Furia casi me descubre..."

"pero claro, como no si eres un vil chupa sangre..." la mujer se sienta en la silla enfadada y cruza sus piernas "... mira Zacharhias, espero que tu plan me de resultados, de lo contrario yo misma te acabare esta claro?" dice la mujer mientras se levanta y se retira "ah!... y no me vuelvas a tratar de _tu_, nunca mas... te queda claro?"

"... yo no estoy bajo tus ordenes"

_**FIN DEL NOVENO CAPITULO.**_

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

Ella no podía imaginar que un vampiro espía la asediaba y se obsesionaba aun mas al verla dormir, que imaginaba haciéndola suya para siempre como su amante a la fuerza…………….. y el vampiro no podía creer que se estuviera obsesionando con una mortal cualquiera………… ellos no sienten amor…………. Pero no era amor…………. O si??

"…… por favor no me mates………….. Te amo!"

Saphine se quedo llorando en la sala de su casa con sus demás hermanos hasta que se durmió una noche…………. De repente sintió una mano que le tocaba una de sus partes pudendas

Mirai Trunks se atrevió a pasar la barrera entre los 2 acercándose un poco, acerco su mano a un lado de su ojo derecho………….. Sophia se sorprendía a la vez que se dejaba llevar por aquel sentimiento que los arrastraba hacia ese beso inevitable, pero…………

"sabes? Esto es demasiado……….." dice Suzanne, se levanta de la silla y se levanta molesta, su madre la mira anonadada.

"Suzanne, hazme caso, antes de que esto las tome por sorpresa, entiendan………………… LA OSCURIDAD QUIERE DESTRUIRLAS!!!!!!!!!"

**CAPITULO 10**___Retratos Familiares_


	10. Retratos Familiares

Segunda Parte: "Laberintos De Vida" Capitulo 10: Retratos Familiares 

"_maldita sea, porque yo, porque yo??..."_ se preguntaba cierto vampiro mientras caminaba por las calles.

Durante varias semanas, Zacharías se preguntaba por que, por que esa mujer tan extraña debía haberlo encontrado y encomendado esa misión tan extraña………. Cuidar a estas niñas……….. Por que?? Que podría tener contra ellas…………. Además, por alguna razón extraña no podía contrariarla, a pesar de ser tan delicada y hermosa, daba miedo, terror de hecho…. Parecía salida de las entrañas del mismo infierno………

Nada en comparación con aquellas niñas, aquellas tres niñas tan extrañas, tan fuertes, tan ¿hermosas?... nooooooooooo nada en comparación con aquella mujer rubia, que cuidaba niños en la calle cerca al puerto…………..

En vez de cumplir la misión que la mujer de ojos negros y cabello púrpura le dice que haga a cambio de su propia vida inmortal, se le van las horas escondido cual sombra tras los arbustos, mientras Eris cuida los niños y mira el mar………. La observa lentamente, el tiempo no existe para el, pero se detiene aun mas cuando por la brisa marina, levanta su cabello, sus ojos se iluminan con el sol poniente y Zacharías desea morir cuando en un momento de total absortacion de la misma chica, el puede dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos mas profundos y tocar su mano u oler su cabello…………. Eris se siente en ocasiones asediada y realmente asustada, pero no se siente mal, se siente admirada, deseada¿amada?... tal vez era su soledad, o solo su imaginación.

Ella no podía imaginar que un vampiro espía la asediaba y se obsesionaba aun mas al verla dormir, que imaginaba haciéndola suya para siempre como su amante a la fuerza…………….. y el vampiro no podía creer que se estuviera obsesionando con una mortal cualquiera………… ellos no sienten amor…………. Pero no era amor…………. O si??

A veces, por las constantes advertencias de su _ama_, se dedicaba a espiar a las _furias_como ella les llamaba……….. Aunque no sabia quienes eran, o que eran esas cosas, lo que podía saber era que por alguna razón, la extraña dama deseaba a toda costa saber como eran sus vidas, eso solo lo hace alguien tan oscuro cuando le tiene tanto miedo a su enemigo que desea verlo muerto, o destruido………….

Pero en realidad solo deseaba seguir viviendo, lo cual podría ser entre el meollo anterior el sentimiento y pensamiento mas puro y coherente en su vida sin vida.

"tenemos que realizar una entrega del informe lo mas rápido posible, en esta semana si es preciso……………………….."

Era la junta de la semana. Los empleados principales se reúnen una vez al mes para planear todo lo mejor para este mes que se aproxima, todos estan atentos……….. pero otras personas.

"_todo me suena en otro idioma………….." dice Saphine con mirada perdida._

"_en arameo……….. O hebreo antiguo…………….. Tengo que aprender en hebreo antiguo los escritos de Lacan para el parcial de…………………." Sophia queda con su mirada fija en un solo lugar, las demás la ven extraño, no pueden seguir con su comunicación telepática _

"……………_SOPHIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"……………_AH!" Sophia sacude un poco su cabeza y abre bien los ojos "que me paso?..."_

"_te quedaste muda………….. y creo que dormida!" dice Suzanne con un poco de hilaridad en sus ojos._

"_lo siento, estoy exhausta"_

"_todas lo estamos…………." Dice Saphine con una mueca total de cansancio "………. Que hacemos? Esto es demasiado, creí que podíamos estar haciendo ambas cosas….."_

"_que? Estar de pie y poder escuchar??"_

"_no!!" dicen Sophia y Saphine al unísono "poder estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo…………."_

"_pero claro que podemos….." dice Suzanne "solo tenemos que tomar algún suplemento vitamínico…………. O estar en la cocaína………….. o algo, pero si podremos!"_

"chicas………… ya nos vamos….."

Las tres muchachas despiertan de su extraño sueño….. Creen que nadie se ha percatado de su pequeña siesta cósmica….. Las tres se van a sus respectivas oficinas.

"y bueno….." dice Trunks con Saphine en su oficina "……. Espero que no sea mucho trabajo para ti, pero creo que podremos hacerlo para esta semana……. Que te parece?" termina con una gran sonrisa.

"ehhhh…………….. Bien, creo que podremos hacer todo esto en………… una semana"

"pero que te parece la propuesta? Es un poco ambiciosa pero………… quisiera tu opinión"

"…………….." Saphine comienza a sudar frío, pero extrañamente no de nerviosismo "……… pues no creo que quisieras mi opinión, soy solo una estudiante de……….." Saphine comienza a ver un poco borroso y a perder el equilibrio, pero trata de no perder la compostura "…………. De finanzas"

"pero es acerca de la parte financiera que yo quisiera………….. Saphine, estas bien?"

Trunks puede observar como Saphine comienza a respirar más agitadamente, esta más blanca de lo normal, mas sudorosa

"estoy bien, solo necesito…….. Solo neces…….." Saphine comienza a caerse, pero Trunks alcanza a llegar a ella a punto de tocar el suelo. La lleva rápidamente hacia el sofá, va al baño y trae unas toallas húmedas para cuidarla, todo esto sin decirle a nadie.

"Saphine, Saphine………. Estas bien" Saphine se sentía un poco caliente en el cuerpo, parecía fiebre y estar enferma y agotada por tanto trabajo……….. si, el mismo Trunks lo noto, ya que últimamente, para distraerse, vigilaba todo movimiento de Saphine, tanto del trabajo como de lo que ella dejaba ver de su vida personal……… como cuidaba a los niños, como lidiaba con sus hermanos mayores, como estudiaba entre el trabajo………. Trataba de rendir en todo lo que tenia, y eso le parecía fascinante. Extrañamente con ella era demasiado reservado, demasiado tímido………. Con las demás mujeres en general no era así, de hecho era muy directo, pero con ella, algo le impedía acercársele como quisiera…. Tal vez notaba que era una mujer muy ocupada, con muchas cosas en su vida ahora para tal vez manejar el hecho de que su jefe la veía con otros ojos, o tal vez ella no quería darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por el……… o el de el problema era el………….. Que posiblemente no deseaba verla con otros ojos, ya esos ojos eran para alguien más………..

Pero hubo algo que el no pudo dejar de notar………..

Sus vestidos estaban un poco alzados, por así decirlo…………. Así que se podía ver un poco lo que había debajo de ellos……….. Eso lo hizo sentirse mas atraído hacia el hecho de que parecía una mujer muy inocente dormida, moviendo su cabeza para muchos lados de manera constante, estaba mojada en su cara y en su cuello y en sus……… bueno, en su pecho.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, sin duda, estaba en una posición pasiva, sin saber si un hombre la estaba deseando………… o tan solo queriéndola besar, así que no habría problema si el sacaba provecho de aquella situación………. Así que se fue inclinando poco a poco, rozo sus labios con sus dedos y ella no parecía inmutarse, así que prosiguió…. Cuando estaba rozando sus labios con los de ella, Saphine despertó sobresaltada y poso sus ojos verdes con sobresalto sobre el. Trunks se separo de ella un poco solamente, lo suficiente para dejarla decidir si se alejaba o continuaba……… el ya se estaba alejando de ella con una mirada de profunda decepción y vergüenza, cuando ella poso sus manos sobre su rostro………… el sorprendido Trunks no pudo darse cuenta cuando ella lo estaba acercando a ella lentamente, rozaron levemente sus labios hasta que iniciaron el beso, un beso lento, tierno……… para luego convertirse en algo un poco mas profundo confundiendo sus lenguas entre sus bocas húmedas, pero no paso de allí, Trunks trataba de no pasar sus manos por ninguna parte del cuerpo de Saphine, en cambio, para mitigar su deseo, pasaba sus manos por el sofá o las dejaba en el aire……. Ella se sentó hasta quedar a la misma altura de el, pero su beso continuo con muchísima dulzura y ternura, algo que Trunks no había podido experimentar con ninguna, ni siquiera con la mujer que realmente amaba……….

Trunks llega a una habitación oscura, espera con lagrimas en los ojos al ángel de la oscuridad que llega por el en la misma casa, en el mismo lugar….. Al ver que ella aparece, llora sin control, pero solo el verla lo hace feliz…

"hola mi amor, como estas?... creo que igual que siempre no es así? Lamento haberme tardado, pero si mis padres se dan cuenta que vengo por ti…………. Sobre todo mi padre….. Y mi madre me mataría……. O moriría de dolor junto conmigo" Trunks baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos con tal desconsuelo que cae de rodillas frente a ella. "solo quieres esto verdad?... como desearía que no fueras así……………. Como desearía volver atrás……….. Pero estaba tan lejos, como iba a saber que algo así te iba a pasar…………."

La mujer no resiste sus impulsos, va hacia su brazo, lo lame con hambre, con fuego en los ojos……………… Trunks solo puede estar estático mientras la mujer ensucia sus cabellos con líquido corporal……. El llora todo el tiempo con profunda tristeza…..

"…… por favor no me mates………….. Te amo!"

Trunks vuelve en si, sigue mirando a Saphine con desconcierto después de haberse separado de aquel beso. El la mira con sorpresa, con extremo desagrado y alivio, digámoslo así, con los ojos abiertos en extremo. Ella lo mira con sorpresa por su mirada.

"vete por favor………… eres igual a ella…………" dice el separándose de su lado del sofá de inmediato, dándole la espalda.

"pero……. Que pasa? Por que te comportas así??... acaso no te gusto, beso tan…"

"no es eso, fue bueno, diferente, es solo que……………." Cierra los ojos humedecidos por la rabia, por que sabia que esa mujer a su lado sentía algo real por el, pero su corazón estaba con aquella, aquella mujer con cabellos dorados como Saphine, pero sin corazón………. Y sin alma. "………….. Tu eres igual que ella……. No su personalidad pero………" Trunks se voltea y la mira con lagrimas en los ojos, y mientras habla sus ojos despiden agua como una cascada, pero en sus ojos hay odio, resentimiento, soledad y………. dolor, mucho dolor. "……….. Tu cabello, tus ojos, son………. Iguales a los de ella…………. Por que………………"

Saphine se acuerda de esos ojos……… azules y llenos de odio………. Igual a los de su madre………… por aquella época…….

"Saphineeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Su madre era una mujer atormentada, sola, su esposo la había dejado sola, con 6 hijos, en la cual la del medio era Saphine………. La mujer tenia serios problemas mentales, así que siempre estaba maltratando a sus hijos……… o mejor dicho…………… a su cuarta hija.

"eres una malvada, siempre con tus ojos llenos de fe y de amor………. Para luego poner tu cara de maldad e irte…… como lo hizo tu padre, tu desgraciado padre……………….." decía mientras la maltrataba, y para que nunca se fuera de la casa, la amarraba a las patas de los soportes de la casa mientras se iba con sus amantes de juerga, mientras Saphine cuidaba de sus demás hermanos.

Saphine se quedo llorando en la sala de su casa con sus demás hermanos hasta que se durmió una noche…………. De repente sintió una mano que le tocaba una de sus partes pudendas.

"………aaaaaa…….." iba a gritar hasta que uno de sus hermanos le tapo la boca y con el otro brazo le tomaba las manos. Jean Pierre le dice al oído mientras Caleb la va desvistiendo.

"eres una mujer hermanita, lo siento, pero tenemos necesidades, además………….. No queremos ser como nuestro padre, es mas, no queremos ser como ninguna persona…………. Mejor queremos que tu seas como nuestra madre……….. PARA TODOS!!!!"

Saphine trataba de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pelear con su vida si fuera necesario, pero miro a sus hermanos buscando un poco de compasión……….. Pero encontró odio………… como en los ojos de Trunks en ese momento………. Pero aun así……………

"………………..NO VOY…………" su hermano se acercaba a tocarle uno de sus pechos "………….. NO VOY A SER NUNCA COMO MI MADRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sus hermanos se asombran de su grito, pero estaban dispuestos a continuar………. Hasta que.

"QUE ME PASA, QUE ME PASA…………………" Caleb veía como el cuerpo de Saphine se convertía en montones de gusanos amarillos, que se le montaban por todo el cuerpo de el que había tocado el cuerpo de su hermana menor………. Podía sentir el hormigueo de sus patas rumeando por todo su cuerpo, sus pies, manos, cabello…….. Introduciéndose por su boca, nariz, oídos…………… era terrible. Jean veía atónito como su hermano era victima de eso….. Pero miro al frente suyo, y pudo ver unos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos….. Llenos de odio y fuerza de venganza.

"NO LO VOLVEREMOS A HACER, PERO POR FAVOR, QUITAME ESTO DE ENCIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" grito Caleb mientras Jean empezaba a llorar del terror de esos ojos verdes, cerraba los ojos, pero era imposible no mirarlos……….

Ambos hermanos juntan sus ojos con desesperación, con miedo…………….. Pero después de que ambos abren sus ojos, miran a su alrededor y ya no hay gusanos amarillos desagradables, ya no hay ojos verdes que den miedo………….. Solo ellos, una cuerda suelta y una puerta abierta.

Años después se encuentran, Saphine esta por empezar la universidad con Suzanne y Sophia, pero su hermano Jean Pierre le pide que se encuentren en su apartamento en Manhattan.

"hola hermanita……….." su hermano la abraza, pero solo su contacto la repugna.

"quítate Jean……" el la mira con rabia, pero ella lo mira con aquellos ojos furiosos, así que Jean retrocede "………. Que diablos quieres?"

"no seas tan agresiva hermana, o quieres que les diga a tus hermanas la brujería que me hiciste aquella noche…."

"mejor diles cual fue la razón de mi primer hechizo y te harán peores cosas a ti………….. Hermanito" en ese instante sus ojos se llenan de determinación, así que Jean siente que no puede acorralarla.

"bien………….. solo quería………… mostrarte algo……………"

"mmm??"

Jean se hace un lado y les muestra a dos niños pequeños, una niña rubia y a otro niño mas pequeño, muy parecidos a su madre y a ellos sobre todo.

"…………….. Quienes son estos niños?"

"nuestros hermanos……….. Bueno, medios hermanos nuestros………."

Saphine lo mira con desconcierto.

"bueno hermana, sabes?, te perdiste de mucho cuando huiste de casa……….. estos dos niños son hijos de mama y………. bueno, de otros dos hombres que estuvieron con ella alguna vez……………."

Saphine los mira con tristeza.

"cuanto tiempo estuvieron allá? Con mama??"

"pues, Madeleine tiene 9 años y Gustave tienen 3, al tiempo en que tuvo a Gustave, mi madre desapareció misteriosamente…… creo que murió en verdad……………… bueno, son tuyos, llévatelos!!!!!!"

Saphine entrecierra los ojos.

"que dices?"

"no los quiero, de nada me sirven estos dos, además, interfieren con mi estilo de vida……" Jean mira hacia el horizonte con extrañeza "…………. Llévatelos, y ojala nunca vuelvan a aparecer en mi vida"

"pero yo no tengo como mantener a dos niños pequeños, además, estoy en la universidad, becada además…….. No puedo cargar con dos niños por ahora al menos……….."

"pues ponlos a mendigar o algo así…….. A trabajar, no lo se, no me interesa, quiero que te los lleves lejos y que nunca vuelvan a estar frente a mi!"

"que no me estas entendiendo o que baboso?? No puedo hacerlo aunque quisiera, así que tendrás que quedarte con ellos por ahora……….." Saphine se mira por un momento "…….. Mira te pagare un dinero mientras tanto………."

"no quiero tu dinero……………" la mira con deseo, esta mas grande……… mas desarrollada "……… pero si quiero algo"

Saphine observa sus intensiones, así que, con su magia mas desarrollada, lo eleva hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

"mira estupido, si crees que lo que hice aquella vez fue malo y duro para ustedes, no querrás saber que puedo hacer con mis años de experiencia." Dice mientras lo mantiene en el aire.

"pues si no quieres que le haga lo mismo que te hice a Madeleine, tendrás que dármelo tu………" dice Jean con una malvada sonrisa en los ojos.

Saphine se sorprende, no puede creer que su hermano sea una persona tan perversa. Así que ella decide ponerse a su nivel.

"muy bien, si así esta la cosa………… te mostrare por que tengo la ventaja en esta situación." Con su mirada lo eleva por los aires, atraviesa el vidrio que da hacia el balcón.

"OYE QUE HACES…………" dice mientras se zarandea tratando de safarse de aquello que lo sostiene por los aires, queda suspendido justo debajo de la calle, que desde allí se ve diminuta. "……… BAJAME PERRA, NO VES QUE SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR? DEBES TENERME RESPETO………….."

"ah si? No demostrabas ningún respeto cuando trataste de violarme maldito perverso…………. Así que no tendré ningún respeto por ti, pero como no quiero ir a la cárcel, te diré esto………. Hermanito" dice mientras baja a su hermano a su altura, bueno, su rostro, mientras el sigue elevado por los aires "tu cuidaras de los niños, yo te daré………. Algún dinero mientras tanto………….. Pero, si me entero de que tu andas haciendo cosas raras a mi hermano, hermana o a alguna niña por ahí, la tortura a la que te someteré será tan terrible que habrás deseado no haber nacido con mi sangre, y para que veas que no bromeo………." De repente sus dos brazos se rompen torciéndose hacia lados diferentes "………….. y no te romperé las dos piernas, si me prometes que si alguna vez lo necesito este…….. bellísimo apartamentito será para mi" dice esto con mucho sarcasmo e ironía en su cara "debe ser muy humillante para ti tener que aguantar esto por una mujer, bueno, era de esperarse ya que eres un misógino…."

"tal vez………. Odio a las mujeres…………. PORQUE TE ODIO A TI"

"NO ME ODIAS A MI, ODIAS A NUESTRA MADRE..."

"Y TE ODIO A TI POR QUE TE PARECES A ELLA CON ESA MIRADA... TE ODIO SAPHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ambos se miran fijamente con una mirada de odio, la misma mirada de odio que……….

……….. Que Trunks fijaba sobre ella, era idéntica a la de su hermano esas dos veces que intento agredirla. Saphine se siente mal, y corre a llorar al baño.

Saphine estaba en el espejo del baño, limpiándose las lagrimas derramadas por el sujeto que la había enviado al cielo y luego de vuelta a la tierra bruscamente…. Sintió como una llave bajaba agua, y salía luego una Sophia llorosa también del baño, realizando lo mismo que su hermana.

"snif……….. Y a ti que fue lo que te paso?" dice Saphine con los ojos rojos y el maquillaje corrido.

"snif, snif………… que los hombres no saben apreciar nada de lo que uno hace….." dice Sophia mirando hacia su jefe, Mirai Trunks, el cual también la miraba apenado desde su escritorio. "le presente unos informes, y me grito muy grosero, me dijo que esos informes estaban mal hechos……… así que yo también le grite y le tire sus asquerosos informes al suelo y………"

De repente ambas tuvieron que detenerse en su angustioso desahogo.

Sintieron una presencia que las observaba desde la ventana altísima del baño, las escuchaba y las vigilaba.

"alguien nos observa………….. y desde hace tiempo" dice Saphine mirando hacia la ventana.

"lo sientes desde hace tiempo? Desde la mañana??"

"nooooooooooo" dice Saphine mirándola un poco extraño, sabiendo que Sophia es de por si perspicaz "……. Desde hace meses, tal vez desde que llegamos a New York"

"……… como has dicho?..." dice Sophia frunciendo el ceño. Saphine se va acercando lentamente a la ventana, trata de ver por la pared, pero algo se lo impide……. El reflejo en sus ojos termina siendo el paisaje. Le hace una seña a Sophia para que vaya acercándose hacia ella, y trate de ver cual es su acosador misterioso….

Sophia cierra los ojos y se convierte en polvo en el aire el cual pasa a través de la ventana, mira hacia el sujeto………………… esta sostenido por…….. sus manos, como el hombre araña, Sophia recupera su apariencia humana, comienza a mirarlo fijamente……. Zacharias voltea a ver al intruso………… se asusta, extrañamente, a lo cual Sophia también se asusta………. Zacharias en los ojos azules de Sophia comienza a ver algo mas, se queda prendado en su belleza, belleza fatal, algo que su ama le había querido inculcar, como una madre inculca temor a los extraños en sus hijos…….. Pero el queda sorprendido de la bondad de sus ojos, hermosos y puros………. Algo que Sophia también puede observar en su apariencia nada amenazante, un hombre aproximadamente de unos 19 años pero mas viejo aun, con cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros, con cierta barba……… (Bueno, imagínense a Orlando Bloom en Cruzada, solo les digo eso……….. me encanto en esa peli…) quedaron prendados por algo en ese momento…………. Zacharias estaba a punto de decirle algo, balbucearle algo en medio de su estupefacción…………

"Sophia, Sophia paso algo??" dice Saphine algo preocupada, ya que todo lo que puede ver al otro lado es a su hermana mirando al extraño invisible. La voz de Saphine la hizo girar bruscamente a la realidad.

"si claro…… es decir…..!" mira hacia la pared donde estaba el extraño acosador………… solo estaba la pared y el sonido de sus pisadas huyendo de su presencia.

"ya voy………" dice Suzanne con apuro hacia la puerta. Se sorprende al ver quien es.

"hola" dice Mirai Trunks con cara de desespero

"que diablos…"

"mira, se que ella no me desea aquí pero…"

"pero qu… mira, se que tu eres nuestro jefe, pero…"

"no debí tratarlas mal, lo se. Perdona" dice Mirai Trunks con la mirada baja y ocultándose en su característico flequillo.

Suzanne lo mira con cara de decepción, pero ella busca algo en su mirada, algo mas, ya que el esta buscando algo mas…..

"pero si buscas a Sophia, creo que no esta…"

Finalmente, el alza su mirada.

"no esta??"

"no, lo siento. Creo que puede estar en el parque con su…. Hermano"

Lo último que se vio del chico del futuro fue su espalda corriendo y alejándose más.

"creo que le gusta Sophia" dice Saphine desde el sofá de la casa comiendo cereal

"como al principio"

"espero que ahora si la recuerde, esto se esta poniendo ridículo, es la misma historia"

"desde el principio" Suzanne cierra la puerta. Se va dirigiendo a su habitación mientras es observada por Saphine

"oye Suzi.."

Suzanne voltea la mirada.

"si?"

"desde hace unos días te has estado despertando muy temprano, además, a veces gritas entre sueños…………… te pasa algo?" pregunta Saphine algo preocupada. Suzanne se mira algo nerviosa…

"…………. Suzann"

"NO! No pasa nada, solo es que estoy teniendo un sueño muy extraño en donde veo a mi madre y me dice algo muy extraño que no puedo descifrar…."

"pero, como puedes saber que era tu madre? No que no la recordabas??"

"sabes que? Tengo sueño..." me voy a dormir!"

Saphine se queda observándola por un rato

"……………… pero es de día todavía"

Mirai Trunks busco su ki mientras caminaba rápidamente por todo New York, pero no pudo encontrarlo, era simple de entender ya que Sophia era una persona normal, _supuestamente_………… pero no sabia en realidad cual era la prisa, la urgencia para encontrarla, solo sabia que ella era alguien que se había ganado su afecto, ya era un poco mas su amiga, su familia…………… pero no sabia como una jovencita que había acabado de conocer y que no conocía otro aspecto diferente de ella que el de su trabajo, se había convertido en alguien tan importante.

Finalmente llega a un parque pequeño, puede sentir una presencia conocida, voltea a su lado izquierdo………. Ve una carreta, se decepciona…… pero detrás de la carreta puede ver a Sophia sentada en una banca. Esta toda vestida de negro, con un vestido hasta sus rodillas, con guantes y una gabardina con capucha en su cabeza, como una madre del siglo XIX……… corre a su encuentro.

"hola……." Se sienta en la banca repentinamente para el asombro de Sophia, aunque le alegra su llegada.

"……… hola……….." se mira extrañada "………. Como me encontró?"

"es que fui a tu casa, tus hermanas me dijeron que estabas en el parque pero me fui antes que me dijeran en cual parque estabas, te busque por toda la ciudad, no tienes idea………" jadeo un poco aparentando cansancio, aunque desconcertado consigo mismo por haberse tomado la molestia……

" y por que se tomo esta molestia?" pregunto leyendo su pensamiento un poco. El la mira por su comentario, pero luego su mirada se torna de vergüenza. Se miran. Ella arquea sus cejas en señal de pregunta.

"te quiero pedir disculpas………." Dice Mirai Trunks incorporándose un poco. Sophia se asombra un poco, trata de decir algo pero mira hacia el otro lado molesta, evitando su mirada. "…….. Discúlpame, estaba un poco molesto, aquel día no era mi mejor día sabes? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando con la Corporación, tus informes estaban confusos…….. Pero bien, estaban bien hechos, por favor, no me malinterpretes mas si?" dice cuando ella lo mira con actitud molesta "……… odiaría que me malinterpretaras, como esa estupida terapeuta, o Trunks……… solo por que no sea mi familia cree que………."

"terapia? UD. Va a terapia? Por que???" dice Sophia en un afán extraño de saber. Mirai Trunks la mira, cree que nadie, mucho menos su secretaria podría entenderlo. Pero…….

"Sophia…….." alguien jala su falda, los 2 adultos miran hacia abajo, hacia sus pies……….. Un niño de unos 4 años jalaba la falda de Sophia, ella no pudo evitar mirarlo en actitud maternal…… "que quieres pequeño?"

Trunks se quedo mirándola algo sorprendido.

"puedo subirme al juego donde todos se estan montando?" el pequeño Harry señala un juego en el que todos los niños se divierten. "por favor, prometo no caerme, puedo estar bien, si, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…………."

Sophia lo piensa un momento.

"prometo cuidarlo!!" dice Gustave mientras pone sus manos en los hombros del niño.

"muy bien, pero debes prometérmelo" dice mientras los mira irse a toda velocidad. Mirai Trunks la observa con extrañeza, ella puede sentir su mirada y lo cuestiona.

"no sabia que tenias un hijo…"

"que…………… no es mi hijo!!! Es mi hermano pequeño, UD cree que en realidad un hijo llamaría a su madre por su nombre?"

"bueno……… un momento, se supone que eras huérfana. Que paso allí"

"ya nos tenemos que ir…. Apúrate" dice Saphine acomodándose la bufanda.

"vamos a llegar tan tarde…………." Dice Sophia tomando su bolso.

"hace pocos meses habíamos llegado a la Universidad, nos estábamos acostumbrando a estar por nuestra cuenta, ya sabe como es: tanto para hacer, tan poco tiempo, y sin nadie quien nos coloque reglas a seguir, como en el internado. En aquel momento, no teníamos trabajo, y en parte, no lo necesitábamos, estábamos bien, solo dependíamos de nosotras para sobrevivir y la beca nos cubría todo. Nos iba muy bien, aunque estábamos acostumbradas al drama, y a que algo muy, muy grande nos pasara cada 2 o 3 meses, sea bueno o malo……… pero hacia mucho tiempo no nos pasaba nada, de nada…….. No había habido sorpresas hace muchísimo tiempo, lo cual me parecía muy extraño, pero todo volvería a la normalidad mas pronto de lo que esperábamos. Aquel día, íbamos apuradas para nuestras respectivas clases en la mañana, era muy temprano…………… cuando sonó el teléfono, y yo me quede en la habitación."

"Sophia, nos vamos sin ti!!!!!!!" dice Saphine a lo lejos. Sophia mira el teléfono y la entrada. Deja sonar por mucho rato el teléfono, finalmente se decide.

"hola…….. Si con ella habla……… como dice?... Esta seguro de lo que me esta diciendo…………… señor"

"SOPHIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritan las dos al unísono.

"VAYANSE AHORA SIN MI, ESTOY OCUPADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Las 2 jovencitas se miran extrañadas, ellas sabían que las clases en Medicina son muy cargadas y muy difíciles de entender, pero ellas también tenían asuntos que atender. Se miraron y se fueron ambas por direcciones opuestas para sus clases.

"señor…………… me quiere repetir lo que me dijo………… todo……………………………………………………………………. Óigame, simplemente eso no es posible……….. No, no es posible, yo no tengo hermanos, no puedo tener hermanos menores y mucho menos aquí en América, mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña y hasta donde yo se mi padre todavía vive y no me contactaría ahora que han pasado tantos años por medio de…………………. Esta seguro que no hay nadie mas?... Que mas quiere que haga señor? Yo soy una universitaria becada, absolutamente todo lo pagan otras personas, no puedo hacerlo entiende………………………………………….. Por cuanto tiempo?"………………………… muy bien, iré allá lo mas rápido que pueda…………………. No lo se en unos días…………. Hasta luego"

"me senté en la cama sin poder reaccionar, ese hombre por teléfono me dijo que había un niño registrado hace unos 2 años de recién nacido, había sido dejado a disposición de un orfanato en la frontera de los EE.UU. y México, que extrañamente correspondía al apellido Changstein, y ese es el apellido de mi madre. Trataron de contactar a la familia o a cualquier familiar que correspondía a ese apellido, solo lo contesto una persona en México, pero aquella persona desapareció misteriosamente…….. después, cuando mis hermanas y yo llegamos a Norteamérica, por el registro de inmigración, unos meses después les llego mi nombre a su oficina, y de allí suponieron que el niño era algo mío………………… eso fue exactamente lo que me dijeron cuando finalmente llegue a Texas, a una ciudad llamada El Paso. Estaba allí, sentada en la oficina del Capellán del orfanato escuchando lo que ahora le estoy contando."

"esta seguro de que ese niño lleva mi apellido?"

"completamente señorita, cuando llego este bebe la madre lo trajo por su propia voluntad, pero nunca hizo arreglos para que lo pusiéramos en adopción, aunque se lo explicamos, solo dijo algo…….. Que se lo guardáramos, así dijo ella, que lo guardáramos hasta que pudiera llevárselo. Luego se fue, sin decir nada mas, se esfumo, al menos creemos eso, ya que después de unos meses tratamos de contactarla pero no pudimos, aun tenemos a la policía buscándola……….."

"quien es ella, saben quien es??"

"no nos dijo su apellido, pero nos dijo su nombre: Charlotte, pero eso no basta, no me parecía suficiente y no lo fue"

"pero no entiendo, por que no lo pusieron en adopción?"

"señorita, las leyes prohíben que se ponga a un niño en adopción sin el consentimiento de la madre, además, aun sin ello podríamos hacerlo pero la policía y los abogados nos dijeron que eso no era confiable, luego nos meteríamos en problemas si el niño resulta que es hijo, hermano, o pariente alguno de alguien con ese apellido, además, Changstein no es un apellido común………. En fin, lo mantuvimos aquí hasta que encontráramos alguien con ese apellido, y ciertas personas y contactos en Europa nos hablaron de una niña menor de edad huérfana con ese apellido, pero nosotros no podíamos arriesgarnos a llamarla, ya que era alguien que no podía encargarse de un niño todavía……….. Hasta que nos informaron que Sophia Changstein estudiaba en Columbia en New York y que ya era bastante grande para encargarse de un niño…………"

"muy bien, ahí se equivoca." Dice Sophia levantándose de la silla enérgicamente "no puedo tomar a ese niño, no puedo!"

"señorita……."

"le dije por teléfono que todo me lo pagan otras personas, estoy becada, estudio en América por una beca si? Soy huérfana, por mi cuenta no tengo nada, no tengo en que caerme muerta entendió?"

"mire Sophia, puedo llamarla así?? Debe escucharme………"

"NO, UD debe escucharme entendido?? No quiero que ese niño pase necesidades, quiero que tenga una vida buena y nueva y que sea feliz me entiende? No deseo de ninguna manera que pase necesidades, no tengo nada que ofrecerle, si ese niño se va conmigo a New York va a sufrir……………."

"ya esta sufriendo!!!!!!!!!" dice aquel capellán enérgico levantándose de la silla. Sophia se sorprende, guarda silencio. "dígame, a ver, dígame, UD cree que ese niño con los 2 años que tiene, sin nadie a quien llamarle mama, o papa, o alguien que le diga de vez en cuando te quiero solo a el, va a estar bien???? CLARO QUE NO, no es justo para un niño tener que ver el cariño de su figura paterna repartido entre los 50 – 60 niños y jóvenes que hay aquí, además, no tiene juguetes, no tiene amigos, no habla con nadie………. Mire aquí hacemos lo mejor que podemos si, pero no somos su familia, no podemos ser su familia, no podemos protegerlo todo el tiempo de los abusadores y bravucones que le pueden quitar su comida y golpearlo solo por que es mas pequeño……….. a ver, UD creció en un orfanato y después tuvo la suerte de salir al mundo y poder estudiar, poder hacer algo con su vida, yo se y todos sabemos aquí que la mayoría de estos niños no va a llegar a ninguna parte, van a salir, a ser los vándalos, pandilleros y pillos que estaban destinados a ser y todo por que???????' por no tener alguien cercano que les enderezara el camino, que les dijera que esta bien y esa era la posibilidad que tal vez UD tendría mas cercana, de no ser por Dios Nuestro Señor…….. Señorita, por favor, no la podemos obligar a nada, pero vea al niño por favor…………"

"muy bien" dice Sophia en un susurro.

"me llevaron a una sala con muchas camas, era igual al internado donde estuve, solo que mas gris, mas lúgubre y mucho mas……….. Miserable. Los niños tenían una mirada llena de agresividad, llena de odio. El capellán lo busco con la mirada, era aquel niño solitario sentado en un rincón del cuarto jugando con unos cubos con letras, armando palabras, estaba en esas cuando unos niños le patearon los cubos, y unos tomaron cubos y se los lanzaron a la cabeza……….. Hicieron así unos minutos……….. Me vi reflejada en el sabe? Yo estaba tan sola, tan desamparada cuando estaba allí, y como no era como ellas, me molestaban y me hacían a

un lado…………….

"aunque detestara decirlo, el capellán tenia razón, el estaría mucho mejor con una familia, o al menos con alguien que lo amara fácilmente……….." suspiro "poco después me comenzó a llegar al dormitorio un cheque, averigüe un poco y era una ayuda del gobierno para personas que adoptan y no tienen facilidad……"

"un momento……." Dice Mirai Trunks "ese puede ser o no tu hermano, de hecho no lo es, podría ser su madre cualquier persona……….. Y aun así lo tomaste……… por que???" termina señalando al pequeño Harry a lo lejos.

"no sabes como es la vida en un orfanato, al menos yo crecí en un ambiente bueno, y tuve suerte de encontrar a mis hermanas y una buena amiga allí, lo que le esperaba a Harry era una vida llena de abusos, peleas, crecer viendo como todo a su alrededor era malo y violento…………. Además, crecer al lado de una familia que te quiere, de alguien que se preocupa por ti y te dice que es bueno y malo…….. Quiero una vida buena para el, hasta donde me sea posible ofrecérsela, hasta cuando me sea posible ofrecérsela………"

Sophia se queda viendo hacia el horizonte, hacia donde Harry y Gustave estaban jugando.

El se quedo viéndola fijamente………….

A pesar de estar haciendo muchísimo frío, el poco sol que podría haber iluminaba su cabello negro………. Y sus ojos…………… se encontraba en ese momento embelezado por la belleza sublime de aquella jovencita peculiar. En aquel momento no pudo evitar recordar por un momento los ojos de aquel fantasma que lo asediaba, de aquella mujer sin rostro de la cual lo único que sabia era que le había robado el corazón y que no se lo había devuelto, pero en aquel momento, por alguna razón, lo quería de vuelta, para reemplazar esas imágenes angustiantes de la sombra que no podía recordar, por aquel momento blanco por la nieve y negro por el vestido de Sophia……………. El destino había confabulado y el tiempo se había detenido por unos segundos mientras ella, absorta en sus pensamientos miraba al pequeño de sus sueños……….. Mirai Trunks no había dejado de mirarla cuando ella se atrevió a mirarlo, aquellos ojos azules como los pedazos de cielo que se divisaban por momentos…………… quedaron así un momento, prendados, uno al lado del otro de la banca………..

Mirai Trunks se atrevió a pasar la barrera entre los 2 acercándose un poco, acerco su mano a un lado de su ojo derecho………….. sus dedos rozaron su frágil piel blanca mientras quitaba de su pestaña una ceniza, pero su mano no pudo quitarse de allí, de aquel lugar tan especial y calido que era aquel pedacito de su rostro………… no pudo evitar que su mano tomara su rostro por el lado izquierdo, y la acercara lentamente…………

Sophia se sorprendía a la vez que se dejaba llevar por aquel sentimiento que los arrastraba hacia ese beso inevitable, pero…………

_De repente, Trunks sonríe y la toma de los brazos y la besa rápidamente._

_Sophia abre los ojos ante esa reacción, pero no puede evitar sentir un extraño bienestar al sentir sus labios. No esta en este mundo, se siente fuera de si. Se separan._

"auch!" se separan violentamente tocándose la cabeza, como si algo extraño les hubiera pinzado la memoria en alguna parte de si. Se miraron extrañados de la misma reacción.

"a ti también te dan pinzadas en la cabeza?" pregunto extrañado Mirai Trunks.

"De vez en cuando, por que?" miro la cara enojada de su jefe, así que dijo: "tal vez esto es un aviso"

Mirai Trunks la miro angustiado.

"aviso de que?"

"de que talvez no debamos hacer esto, de que esta mal y que no nos llevara a nada……….." Mirai Trunks la miro decepcionado, pero a la vez la entendía "tal vez no entendamos, pero si mas adelante….."

"mas adelante esta bien……." Dijo un poco impulsiva, se miro un poco sorprendida de su respuesta, Mirai Trunks la mira un poco desconcertado, pero sonríe. A todo lo que ha pasado le dijo si, pero no, por ahora.

"por ahora no" dice Mirai Trunks sin dejar la sonrisa "por ahora………no"

"por ahora"

Ambos quedan mirándose de reojo, y mirando al suelo en ambas esquinas de la banca del parque, riéndose de si mismo, como un par de adolescentes acabando de iniciar………… un romance.

Hay una mujer en una sala vestida de blanco, sentada, esperando a alguien. La mujer es de ojos ámbar, cabello ondulado rojizo, tez blanca con pecas. Se abre una puerta delante de ella, allí entra otra mujer muy parecida a ella, pero más joven.

"hola madre" dice la joven a la mujer.

"hola Suzanne…" Suzanne se sienta en una silla en frente de ella, tiene un traje igual al que utiliza normalmente, solo que es rojo sangre.

Ambas mujeres se quedan viendo fijamente "que quieres de mi Suzanne? Ya te dije lo que sabia…"

"quiero mas, no basta con eso, no es suficiente madre"

"Suzanne…"

"no me das suficiente información! No es suficiente para advertir del peligro..." Suzanne se desespera un poco, se ven un poco de lagrimas en sus ojos.

"que tienes hija?..." su madre se acerca a ver a su hija, se asusta un poco "……… tienes miedo?... Deberías, esto es algo que tu deberías decirle a tus hermanas, es mas, deberías haberles dicho desde aquella vez que se atrevieron a molestar a ese demonio"

"nos estaba atormentando, era demasiado, estaba atacando a las demás. No podíamos quedarnos así, que esperabas madre….."

"SUZANNE!!!!!!! Que no lo entiendes? Te lo he dicho de mil maneras, Uds. tienen un deber muy grande, La Luz las ha escogido para que defiendan al planeta…."

"sabes? Esto es demasiado……….." dice Suzanne, se levanta de la silla y se levanta molesta, su madre la mira anonadada.

"Suzanne, hazme caso, antes de que esto las tome por sorpresa, entiendan………………… LA OSCURIDAD QUIERE DESTRUIRLAS!!!!!!!!!"

"…………………………………………………..Ah!" Suzanne despierta, se mira algo anonadada. Luego de ver que esta en su habitación, se tira en sus almohadas mirando hacia la ventana, derramando algunas lagrimas de miedo y terror.

_**FIN DEL DECIMO CAPITULO.**_

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO….

"que estará haciendo?... Estará pensando en mi?... me anhelara tanto como yo la anhelo a ella?... Habrá otro con mis mismos sentimientos??... la pensara igual y la anhelara como yo a ella?

"……….. y como en realidad no eres mi esposa ni mi mujer……… no te extrañes si tengo que buscar cosas en la calle……….." dice esto mientras deja un hueco en la pared del pasillo con su puño y se va ante la mirada desolada de Bulma quien lo ve partir hacia la sala mientras baja las escaleras.

Se dejaban guiar por su instinto de brujas, el cual develaba cualquier presencia en cualquier parte, pero, había un problema: era una presencia débil, sin latidos, sin alma sin…….. Vida? Solo había una cosa en el mundo que ellas conocían que podía ser aquello sin dejar de sonar estupido.

Un ki muy extraño sentía de aquellas tres niñas se sentía, y extrañamente ese ki se incrementaba lentamente………….

La susodicha voltea al oír su nombre de una voz muy familiar, de una voz que posiblemente no había oído en dos años exactamente, un hombre se levanta de una banca en el corredor del pasillo de la Universidad. Un hombre extrañamente familiar, de años remotos a los de la contemporaneidad de las jovencitas, de lentes claros para contrarrestar una miopía dada por leer por tantos años, de cabello cortó negro y ojos azules.

**CAPITULO 11: **_**Angustia y Confusion.**_


	11. Angustia y Confusion

Segunda Parte: "Laberintos De Vida" 

**Capitulo 11: Angustia y Confusión.**

Mirai Trunks se la pasaba esa noche en su cama, mirando hacia el techo pensando sin cesar en los maravillosos ojos azules de su Sophia, los cuales extrañamente reemplazaban los de la aquella extraña sombría, ahora, era Sophia la mujer que le estaba robando el corazón a pedazos……….. Y la cabeza, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, se había apropiado de su mente………. No dejaba de pensar en cada movimiento de sus pies mientras estaba sentada, pendular, entrelazados como pensando con los pies o como si le ayudaran………….. Cuando se mordía el labio o el lapicero tratando de pensar como hacer sus informes o cuando se sentaba cerca de el…………. Como mientras hablaba por teléfono con algún cliente o con su hermanito pequeño jugueteaba con su cabello, perfecto cabello negro largo como la noche, el cual brillaba con la luz tenue de la lámpara de la oficina, como pequeños lazos de estrellas que no soportaron estar en el cielo y le tenían envidia a su cabello………. Su mirada, su mirada de niña, de mujer adulta a la fuerza, a la cual no le permitieron ser niña, pero si la obligaron a crecer……. Pero permanecía en sus ojos ese brillo, esa mirada de infancia pura que poseía…………..

Había algo en lo que el no podía parar de pensar, pero quería, ya que le quitaba el sueño…….. y era su cuerpo, su cuerpo esbelto, envuelto con piel blanca perfecta como leche, cubierto con aquel vestido negro detestable con aquel gabán negro, pero admirable cuando se lo quitaba, junto con un pequeño chal que siempre cubría sus perfectos hombros……… ese vestido de tiras negro ajustado lo volvía loco……… además, se la pasaban trabajando juntos todo el día, cuando sus rostros estaban tan cerca era difícil mantener la compostura frente a su aroma, ese aroma era embriagante para el, aguantarse las ganas de besarla mientras estaban trabajando juntos en el computador, juntos en la alfombra con muchísimos papeles……… su cuerpo era una obra de arte cuando estaba echada en la alfombra de la oficina, con sus pies en el aire, sus codos apoyándola, su escote muy, muy abajo, cuantas veces imaginaba besándola, desgarrándole su vestido y……………….

"no, no puedo pensar en eso………." dice mientras se levanta de la cama sonrosado, pero se sonríe cada vez que recuerda cuan cerca estuvo de sus labios. Se levanto lentamente hacia el baño. Estaba con unos pantalones de paño negros y sin camisa (lindo no?), con su cabello largo suelto, después de mojarse la cara un rato, fue hacia la ventana de su cuarto y miraba la oscuridad de la noche………… se puso de cuclillas, con sus manos entrelazadas en su barbilla mirando fijamente hacia el firmamento, y cual adolescente, recordando todos los pequeños momentos en su oficina, cuando estaban frente a frente en su escritorio, trabajando muy cerca en su computador, cuando la miraba fijamente en el escritorio de su secretaria y ella no se daba por enterada…………..

"que estará haciendo?... Estará pensando en mi?... me anhelara tanto como yo la anhelo a ella?... Habrá otro con mis mismos sentimientos??... la pensara igual y la anhelara como yo a ella??... lo dudo………….." comenzó a preocuparse por ese pensamiento ficticio ".. no puedo ser el único que la encuentre así de maravillosa, debe haber mas, hay hombres y tienen ojos………… que haría yo si alguien toma la iniciativa primero que yo??... oh no!!" comenzó a verse en sus ojos un dejo de preocupación "debo hacer algo para hacerme notar, no importa lo que pase…………. Ella me lo prometió, no ahora, después………" empezó a buscar en su cuarto algo que le diera una idea clara de que hacer……. No hallo nada…….. Luego vio a su abuela cultivando rosas en el jardín………….. se sonrió y comenzó a pensar en un buen ramo de rosas para…………. Si, para……………….. Que extraño, no podía concentrarse por……….

"quieren parar eso de una vez?... me tienen harta" dice Bra con enojo. La habitación de Mirai Trunks queda justo frente a la de Bra, así que ella decide irse a refugiar en su hermano mayor y más sensato "ya me tienen cansada con su tonta discusión…. Han estado así todo el día"

"de quien estas hablando?" dice Mirai Trunks con suma extrañeza, y es que efectivamente no ha tenido muy puestos los pies sobre la tierra.

"en que planeta vives hermano? Te aconsejo que regreses de tu viaje intergaláctico….." dice Bra con gestos exagerados de sus manos en la cabeza para luego entrecruzar sus brazos rítmicamente.

"ah" Mirai Trunks nunca le han gustado de que sus hermanos menores fueran tan niños, y que tan grandes tuvieran gestos de una fanática de RBD, o de adolescentes……… pero ella si era una adolescente, así que decidió ser comprensivo. "me quieres decir de quien estas hablando o no??" dice mientras se pone a su nivel y la mira a los ojos.

"pues de mis padres….. o mejor dicho, de nuestros padres" todo esto lo dice la chica con gestos exagerados, para luego adoptar una posición de preocupación, respira profundo y se mira a si misma "…….. desde hace tiempo, desde antes de que llegas a esta época, han estado discutiendo y peleando mucho… han tratado de ocultárselo a todo el mundo, sobre todo a nosotros…….. Pero no pueden, creo que ya se detestan……"

"no seas exagerada, todos los padres discuten, es normal, vas a ver que………….." dice, pero luego es interrumpido por los gritos de sus padres que llegan al segundo piso de la corporación capsula discutiendo, así que antes de que se den cuenta Bra entrecierra la puerta de la habitación de Mirai Trunks y trata de escuchar y espiar la discusión.

"Bra, eso es de…….."

"ssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" dice Bra con un dedo en sus labios y después le hace señas a Mirai Trunks de que se acerque donde esta ella.

"ven, para que ambos podamos escuchar……….."

"Bra, eso es de niños, no voy a……….." dice entre susurros, pero es interrumpido por Trunks quien entra por la ventana "……. Y tu que haces entrando por la ventana? Para eso hay puertas tonto" dice Mirai con una expresión de incredulidad ante lo que ve.

"pues ya lo se, pero prefiero no meterme en su camino, ya es bastante peligroso……….. Cuanto han seguido con eso?"

"pues hoy acaban de empezar" dice Bra susurrando "pero mejor deja de hacer preguntas tontas y vengan a escuchar de una vez….."

Trunks se aproxima a la puerta, Mirai Trunks los ve y se mofa de ellos, pero luego se va a escuchar también con ellos atentamente.

"que es lo que quieres de mi Vegeta? Ah!!! Dímelo de una vez……… me tienes harta…………."

"Quiero que me prestes mas atención mujer……….. ya estoy harto de que trabajes tanto, dijiste que le dejarías la presidencia de CC a Trunks y con la llegada de Mirai Trunks ya no tienes de que preocuparte, ya que el se va a encargar del trabajo duro que nuestro hijo no hace….."

Bra y Mirai Trunks miran a Trunks con lastima.

"bueno, es la verdad…" dice Trunks encogiendo los hombros "… no me gusta el trabajo, hay algo de malo en eso?"

"pues deje el trabajo Vegeta. Eso era lo que querías, no entiendo por que estas tan molesto………!"

"POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES ALGO NUEVO QUE HACER!!!!!!!!!! SIEMPRE UNA NUEVA MAQUINA, ALGO NUEVO QUE REVISAR, ALGUNA NUEVA CAPSULA, INCLUSIVE, ALGUNA NUEVA AMIGA O ALGUN NUEVO PROBLEMA, AH, Y DONDE QUEDO YO AH BULMA, DONDEEEEEE" dice Vegeta dando manotadas por todo el pasillo.

"tu no te atrevas a darme reclamos tontos Vegeta"

"AHHHHHH ESTO ES TONTO???"

"SIIIIIIIIII, ESTO ES MUY TONTO, LO MAS ESTUPIDO. AHORA ME RECLAMAS POR TENER VIDA APARTE DE TI? QUE ESTAS LOCO O QUE?? QUE QUIERES ENTONCES????? QUE ME QUEDE CONTIGO 24/7 AQUÍ EN LA CASA???"

"PUES SI, ESO ES LO QUE YO HAGO TODO EL TIEMPO………."

"TU QUIERES QUE SEA TU ESCLAVA!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOO, QUIERO QUE SEAS MI MUJER, SOLO ESO"

"PUES SOY TU ESPOSA, NO TU MUJER………"

"PUES APARENTEMENTE NO ERES NI SIQUIERA ESO………… NI AQUÍ NI EN PRIVADO NI EN NINGUNA PARTE…….." dice Vegeta mientras Bulma esta de brazos cruzados viéndolo de reojo, luego esquiva su mirada ya que no soporta sus ojos negros furiosos encima de ella. "……….. y como en realidad no eres mi esposa ni mi mujer……… no te extrañes si tengo que buscar cosas en la calle……….." dice esto mientras deja un hueco en la pared del pasillo con su puño y se va ante la mirada desolada de Bulma quien lo ve partir hacia la sala mientras baja las escaleras. Aunque trata de que la tristeza absoluta no la inunde, confiada de que esta sola rompe a llorar de pie en el pasillo.

"auch! No me golpeen….." dice Trunks, lo cual hace que Bulma mire hacia la habitación que supuestamente esta cerrada….. Allí abren la puerta sus tres hijos supremamente apenados y con Bra al borde del llanto. Bulma trata de sobreponerse y sonreírles…… pero no puede y se va corriendo a su habitación.

"es horrible despertarse después de un gran fin de semana…." Dice Suzanne con los brazos arriba para tratar de despertarse.

Las chicas se habían despertado después de un largo fin de semana de absoluto descanso, ahora era un lunes lleno de responsabilidades, con el cual debían trabajar y luego ir a sus clases en la tarde.

"no quisiera ir a trabajar……….." dice Saphine con una curiosa pijama de muñequitos graciosos y sonrientes. Se tira al sofá quedando medio dormida al instante.

"y yo no quiero ir a estudiar………" dice Madeleine con su uniforme puesto y con una cara de desanimo que le quitaban las ganas de vivir a cualquiera.

"pues querida mía" dice Sophia al levantarse y salir de su cuarto "vas a ir y no me importa lo que digas esta vez, ni lo que hagas. Todos tenemos responsabilidades y debemos asumirlas. Afortunada tu que no tienes que trabajar sino ir solo a estudiar……" termina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"tu no me digas que hacer tonta…….. tu no eres mi madre!!!!!!!!" dice Madeleine con una cara de máximo desagrado

"MADELEINE………..!!!!!!!" dice Saphine levantándose de aquel sofá a punto de darle una bofetada por su comportamiento, cuando…..

DING DONG……. El timbre de afuera………. Madeleine toma su bolso y se va corriendo hacia fuera.

"UN MOMENTO JOVENCITA….." dice Suzanne con autoridad "………. Puedo hablarle así?" susurra a Saphine

"hey, alguien tiene que enseñarle modales, así que si no me escucha, tal vez a ti si…"

Abre la puerta, todavía esta Madeleine en mitad del pasillo con las manos en la cintura esperando una respuesta o un regaño.

"si?" dice Suzanne presionando el dedo para hablar por el auricular.

"_si, ahí vive una señorita llamada Sophia Chansgtein?"_

Suzanne mira a Sophia un poco desconcertada tratando de preguntarle si esperaba algo o alguien. Sophia sube sus hombros en señal de desconcierto mientras niega con la cabeza.

"si, aquí vive"´

"tengo una entrega especial para la señorita…………."

"………. Mmm….." lo piensa, pero primero mira hacia el pasillo a ver si su hermanita esta afuera……….. Como lo sospechaba no esta.

"puede pasar!" dice Suzanne mientras aprieta el botón del auricular para abrir la puerta.

"de quien esperabas algo?" dice Saphine mientras la mira con picardía, ella nota que Sophia esta sonriendo entre dientes.

"……….. Nada, nada…."

"_hola, hola…….. Hay alguien aquí….."_ dice el sujeto ya en la puerta tocando. Sophia sin hacerlo esperar más le abre.

"ud es Sophia verdad?"

"si es verdad……. Hay algún paquete?"

"si………….. Es mas, alguien me ayuda………… entra por favor…."

Sophia entrecierra sus ojos con mucho desconcierto al ver que por su puerta entran 10 docenas de rosas rojas. Sus hermanas ven las flores con envidia y mucho asombro…..

"oiga tiene que estar bromeando…….. Estas rosas son todas para mi??????" dice con una gran sonrisa.

"si……….. Dice _para una mujer muy especial que me ha robado la cabeza…….. continua así y me robaras el corazón totalmente, como espero robar el tuyo……. Atentamente Mirai Trunks Briefs…._ Quien diablos es tan estupido para ponerse a si mismo futuro?"

"ah………. Emmmm……….. uuuuuuuuu…" tartamudea Sophia al tratar de explicar algo que para ella no tenia explicación. Interrumpe Suzanne.

"muchas gracias………" dice mientras cierra la puerta. "OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" dice dando ademanes de alegría exagerada en frente de una Sophia completamente avergonzada y sorprendida.

"quiero….. Que las dos………….. Se calmen…………. Por favor" dice Sophia con ademanes en las manos haciéndolas hacia abajo lentamente, tratando de que se calmaran, pero ella no podía ocultar su alegría en una llana sonrisa.

"pero, entonces….. Como fue?" dice Suzanne susurrando muy cerca del oído de Sophia.

"como fue que?" dice Sophia sin cambiar su expresión.

"como se recordaron……" dice Suzanne, Saphine estaba en una silla expectante de la respuesta de su hermana.

Sophia retrocede con su cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.

"que que?"

Suzanne y Saphine son las que ahora hacen esa expresión de Sophia.

"no recuperaste la memoria? Pero si….."

"Suzanne…" dice Saphine mientras niega con la cabeza. Sophia las mira con recelo y desconfianza.

"pero que tienen ustedes dos con eso??" dice Sophia al borde del hartamiento total subiendo sus hombros y manos. "miren. Ya estoy cansada y harta de ese asuntito de ustedes con aquel tipo ese de mis sueños, la sombra dichosa esa que ustedes viven diciendo que es el amor de mi vida o algo así…. Pues ya no mas!!!!!! Si? Ya no más con el hombre aquel. Como pueden ver ya tengo un nuevo hombre en mi vida y aunque sea mi jefe vamos a ver hacia donde llegamos esta bien. Bien, si es suf….." Sophia se interrumpe. Sienten la presencia de aquel hombre otra vez, aunque para Suzanne es la primera vez.

Desde aquella última vez, aunque por sus pensamientos rondaban varios asuntos mas importantes como lo era su carrera, sus gastos, su casa, sus amigos y familia y sobre todo la educación de alguien como Harry y por supuesto ese casi avasallador beso con Mirai Trunks…. No podía dejar de pensar en el hombre aquel, aquel ángel de la muerte que rondaba sus vidas quien sabe por cual motivo, pero cuan pacto secreto con su conciencia, se prometió a si misma no volver a dejarlo ir. Quien sabe que oscuras intensiones tendría con ella o con su familia, a la cual tenia la obligación de proteger.

Las tres niñas se miraron y tomaron de sus respectivas habitaciones armas: Suzanne una ballesta, Sophia una pequeña daga y Saphine tomo piedras y pociones hechas por ella misma hace tiempo para protección de indeseables. Las tres mujeres tomaron posiciones estratégicas alrededor de la sala del departamento comenzando a rodearlas con sigilosa atención a cualquier zumbido de mosca, caída de alfiler o cualquier movimiento que revelara en paso en falso su enemigo hasta ahora invisible. Se dejaban guiar por su instinto de brujas, el cual develaba cualquier presencia en cualquier parte, pero, había un problema: era una presencia débil, sin latidos, sin alma sin…….. Vida? Solo había una cosa en el mundo que ellas conocían que podía ser aquello sin dejar de sonar estupido.

Zacharias estaba pegado del balcón hacia el lado de la calle tratando de escuchar con su agudo oído de vampiro cada movimiento…. Sabía que si seguía aquella estrategia de seguirlas iban a descubrirlo tarde que temprano. Se quedo quietísimo con el cuerpo a merced del viento de la mañana………. Repentinamente, las niñas salieron al balcón de manera sigilosa, Suzanne se puso de gatas y poso su oído en el piso frío del balcón, cual matrona supiera hacia donde va el tren estando a kilómetros de distancia. Miro a sus hermanas y entraron de nuevo a la casa. Al sentirlas entrar, Zacharias respiro hondo como si se hubiera salvado esta vez, trato de mover sus manos para incorporarse hacia la pared y pisar algo firme con sus pies como alivio a su angustia. Se poso como una araña en la pequeña porción de pared de la ventana de la habitación de Sophia…… extrañamente sintió la sorpresa que solo puede dar cuando subestimas a tu enemigo cuando sintió tres pares de manos romper la ventana, entrarlo de golpe hacia la casa y caer bruscamente en la cama de Sophia. Cuando apenas pasaron unos segundos abrió los ojos y pudo sentir dos cosas filosas en sus mejillas y una hermosa mujer rubia amenazándolo en la frente con gotas de agua bendita a punto de quemarle su cara. Miro a su alrededor y vio tres pares de ojos ámbar, verdes y azules….. Los últimos le resultaron muy familiares. Se dio cuenta rápidamente que estaba en serios problemas.

"oh por Dios"

"mas te vale que supliques por tu vida niño" dice Suzanne sin espabilarse.

"jamás suplicare…… es mas….." dice el sujeto safándose rápidamente de las manos de sus captores, tan rápidamente que se situó en frente de las tres encima de la cama todavía, unos segundos después aparecieron dos rayones rojos en sus mejillas. Las tres se pusieron en posiciones muy extrañas de pelea, dejando un aura negra, roja y azul alrededor de ellas… sus ojos no tenían brillo, parecían los de un asesino sin alma…. De repente se lleno de miedo y salio corriendo por la ventana rompiéndola en pedazos. Cuando las niñas se despertaron de su letargamiento era tarde, el asesino había huido. Las tres jóvenes corrieron hacia la ventana para ver la nada, buscando con la mirada o por su esencia no encontraron nada, se perdió en medio de las hormigas anónimas caminantes por la acera.

"lo perdimos…." Dice Saphine. De repente la mujer de cabellos negros se acordó lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho hace semanas…… apretó los ojos y se toco la frente con la palma de la mano estrepitosamente. "que te pasa?" dice la rubia, la pelirroja la mira igual sin saber que pasa.

"creo que ya se donde puede estar……….. Este cretino……." dice Sophia mirando hacia el vacío con venganza y una mirada fría.

Las tres mujeres caminan silenciosamente hacia su trabajo con las manos en los bolsillos de sus respectivos abrigos, pensando quien era aquel jovencito…….. Voltearon la acera para caminar las tres ultimas cuadras hacia su trabajo aun con la cabeza baja, justo antes de voltear 4 figuras masculinas estaban en la misma calle peatonal caminando hacia el mismo destino.

"no entiendo en que me va a hacer bien verlos trabajar…" dice Vegeta con tono molesto.

"pues te distraerás, además, veras por que mama trabaja tanto, así la comprenderás mas" dice Trunks

"me distraen de cosas importantes, como mi entrenamiento…. En lo cual deberían enfocarse mas ustedes, estan muy extraños, parecen cegados por algo….." en ese instante a escasos pasos delante de ellos, aparecen las tres brujas totalmente absortas en ellas mismas, sin saber que 4 pares de ojos las miraron con desconcierto.

"o por alguien señor Vegeta…" termina Goten por afirmar.

Los tres muchachos tuvieron diferentes reacciones: Mirai Trunks esperaba que Sophia volteara para iniciar con lo que el esperaba fueran agradecimientos por las rosas y el pleno detalle de estar cortejándola, pero esperaba todo de ella, su gran timidez no le permitiría avanzar…

Trunks esperaba la mirada de Saphine, una mirada recriminatoria al fin y al cabo.

Suzanne solamente esperaba no ser molestada por Goten otra vez……

Pero Vegeta sintió algo extraño….

Un ki muy extraño sentía de aquellas tres niñas se sentía, y extrañamente ese ki se incrementaba lentamente………….

En su experiencia como guerrero del espacio aprendió a sentir toda clase de presencias extrañas y de todo tipo, desde personas comunes con kis diminutos y comunes para el, y guerreros con una inmensurable fuerza y poderes inimaginables…. Pero también había de otro tipo……..

Había los seres con poderes sobrenaturales y capaces de comunicarse y mover objetos a través de la mente, capaces de atacar la mente del enemigo adentrándose en su propia psique……. Y también existían las mujeres que con fuerzas mas grandes que las de los hombres del planeta al cual estaban atacando tenían tanto poder que eran capaces de destruirlo a el con magia, brujería y grandes artificios……… hasta fueron capaces de autodestruirse primero…………….. Esas tres tenían esa clase de ki, pero sentía aquel poder auto destructivo característico de esa mujer con ojos demoníacos, cabello de fuego y piel tan blanca como su actitud y sentimientos.

Después de tanta introspección, ninguna de las 7 personas se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino………. Cuando las tres mujeres se dieron cuenta de aquello se detuvieron en seco chocando los hombres contra ellas………… pero los 4 hombres se extrañaron que ellas voltearan a sus hombros como si una suave brisa se hubiera posado sobre ellas………. Los demás hicieron caso omiso a eso, pero Vegeta no. Habiendo volteado las tres niñas, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los otros. Tuvieron reacciones diferentes….

"ho – hola Saphine…." Dice Trunks tragando saliva al ver la reacción de la rubia, la cual le hace una mueca de saludo y mira hacia la entrada. "mira, quisiera hablar contigo acerca de…."

"no tienes nada que hablar conmigo. Lo que dijiste allí fue mas que suficiente………"

"pero…."

"además.." dice mientras lo voltea y lo mira bruscamente…… pero es mas una mirada de suplica, de pregunta capciosa tal vez…. O de preocupación "………… si en verdad quisieras construir una relación conmigo, al menos de amistad…… me dirías de verdad que es lo que te pasa. Así…." Cambio su tono a casi murmullos, se acerco mas hacia el "……….. Tal vez podrías dejar de explicar a tus padres el motivo de tus salidas tarde de casa, o las mordidas en tu cuerpo…" cruzo los brazos y se dirigió a la entrada. Saphine después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de la imprudencia que realizo al…. Leerle la mente? Estaba loca?? Sus poderes no llegaban a tanto, además, que ella supiera, nunca, aunque lo intento en varias ocasiones, había podido leer la mente de las personas….. Pero entonces como supo que Trunks llevaba una especie de doble vida y que miente una vez por semana para salir a……………

Antes de entrar al ascensor, cayo en cuenta que era una locura………… hasta que volteo y miro los ojos de Trunks…..

Estaban abiertos hasta mas no poder mirándola fijamente, además, se tocaba la sien con los tres dedos dominantes de su mano, como si un dolor muy fuerte lo estuviera invadiendo… ella se preocupo muchísimo y Trunks pudo notarlo………. Pero el ascensor se cerró.

Cuando Suzanne estaba todavía allí arreglándose su zapato, sintió a Goten mirándola fijamente y ella lo miro con una mueca de absoluto fastidio…….. Iba a ser la rutina de siempre como ella sabia cuando el príncipe de cabello en punta quito a Goten de en medio de un solo empujón. Ella se incorporo con sorpresa, arqueando las cejas en señal de pregunta………. Vegeta la miraba fijamente a los ojos desafiándola, tratándole de dar miedo y que ella se inmutara, como un desafío, o amenaza………. Sin embargo, con esa actitud de adolescente aun incluida en su modus operandi de la personalidad pasivo – agresiva característica de Suzanne, ella ladeo la cabeza mirando mas desafiantemente, retándolo aun mas..

"puedo ayudarlo en algo?"

No sabia que era mas humillante, que esa niña de raza inferior lo estuviera desafiando o retando con su mirada amarilla y con todo su cuerpo en señal de pelea, o que la evidencia de su avasalladora presencia y de su fuerza increíblemente poderosa hablara por si sola…….. La pelirroja era poderosa e insolente y conciente de que ella podía darle guerra, tal como es Bulma……. O como era. Se quedaron un rato mirándose fijamente…. Hasta que la pelirroja miro su reloj y no vio a su jefe por allí y se metió al lobby de la CC lo más rápido posible dejando al orgulloso Vegeta con la palabra en la boca…….. Y mirándola fijamente.

"hola Sophie…." Dice Mirai Trunks con una gran sonrisa, mirándola fijamente sin evitar sonrosarse.

"ho – hola………." Dice ella tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, mirando al pavimento paralelo a ellos de manera constante, con el mismo tono carmesí de las mejillas de su pretendiente

"co – como te parecieron las……… las………" decía mientras hacia ademanes con las manos tratando de que la timidez y la proximidad de aquella mujer no lo hicieran quedar como un tonto olvidándose de la próxima palabra. Sophia sorprendida lo veía apretando los ojos tratando de recordar la palabra, sonrió un poco, la fascinación que sentía de ese hombre hacia que todos sus gestos quedaran a sus ojos como los primeros pasos de un bebe… adorables.

"rosas?" dijo con los brazos cruzados tratando de evitar que le saliera una pequeña carcajada, lo cual no resulto "me parecieron….." pauso un momento, el cual ese momento a Mirai Trunks le pareció una eternidad pensando que fue un atrevimiento, que había quedado como un tonto empedernido romántico frente a un intento de beso, iba a hablar cuando… "me parecieron preciosas!"

Finalmente la miro, estaba mirándolo sonriéndole con toda su cara, como una pequeña adolescente con picardía… pudo observar como sus ojos también se arqueaban mirándolo con ternura y con amplio gusto por su persona……………. Pero algo pasa, ambos se quedan mirándose diciendo todo con sus ojos, se gustan, se quieren, se atraen, tal vez hasta se hayan imaginado……… si por que no? Son adultos con edad suficiente para enfrentar la realidad sexual de ambos, en dos personas que se atraen es normal todo eso……….. Pero si es tan normal todo eso….. Por que no pronuncian palabra? Por que se quedaron diciéndolo todo con sus ojos y a la vez en un molesto silencio incomodo?? Tenían casi todo para decirse, pero no surgía palabra alguna………… que seria? No había nada malo para decir, solo cosas buenas, y sabían que su sentimiento era correspondido en su totalidad………. algo andaba mal.

Mirai Trunks estaba por hablar por fin cuando hablo su padre.

"oigan Uds. dos!!!" dice Vegeta con tono autoritario, rompiendo la frágil comunicación silenciosa "que no van a entrar o se van a quedar como tontos ahí parados??"

Mirai Trunks no sabia que decir, tartamudeo un par de cosas inaudibles para entrar y dejar a Sophia con un suspiro decepcionante.

Era hora de la realidad no placentera del trabajo

Había pasado casi la totalidad de la mañana y los seis sujetos en cuestión no habían mencionado palabra alguna, si mucho se habían mirado furtivamente. En eso pensaba Suzanne a eso de las 10:05 de la mañana con las manos entrelazadas en su mentón pensando en su escritorio mirando diagonal hacia ella en una pose inusualmente tierna y haciendo algo que usualmente no es normal en ella: pensar en los demás.

Es precisamente en aquellos momentos en los que recuerda como era en sus 16 años, alguien despiadada, casi sin alma, sin conciencia social ni limites morales. Cuanto había cambiado en estos años que tuvo que pasar con sus hermanas penalidades y restricciones……… pero por que tuvo que cambiar? Que extraño, antes le encantaba quien era ella, ese ser precisamente sin limites morales ni sociales que quería y podía hacer lo que ella quisiera sin que nadie se lo impidiera y sin que nadie pensara mal de ella, por que era eso mismo lo que se esperaba de ella. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y en esa misma posición podía recordar todo lo que hacia cuando todo era más divertido y más permisivo en su vida…….. Pero que pasaba? No era la misma??? Exacto, ese ser que gozaba tanto de la vida todavía estaba allí, pero estaba dormida, soñando todo lo que era en sus años de juerga excesiva….. Pero ahora estaba ella, alguien responsable, con metas, con tareas, y no pensaba nunca dejar eso por una vida de juerga….. Pero al menos divertirse, gozar de la vida por momentos irresponsablemente. Fue en esos momentos que verticalizó su cabeza y abrió un poco los ojos. Debía, no, quería revitalizar a esa mujer dormida, a esa niña que tenia hambre y sed del mundo, al diablo con los estereotipos, todo el mundo puede pensar lo que quiera, era momento de divertirse… de todas formas no se arrepentiría, nunca lo había hecho. Por el auricular del teléfono sonó la voz desagradable de Goten. La tan inoportuna llamada de su jefe para entregarle un informe a ella y que ella se lo entregara a Mirai Trunks para que lo revisara, con gesto de adolescente regañada se levanto, tomo el informe y se lo entrego a ella para que lo leyera y se lo diera al Sr. Briefs.

Ya en aquella oficina, en la cual entro sin previo aviso, un Mirai Trunks pensante la recibía con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente al escritorio quien seguro pensaba en otra jovencita de cabello negro que casualmente estaba en el baño retocándose el maquillaje y al frente estaba su hermana que……………. Claro!

"Suzanne…." Volteo una aun más fastidiada Suzanne hacia la cara de su jefe, y en medio de toda esa introspección y recuerdos pasajeros de su adolescencia, la pelirroja recordó algo: Mirai Trunks estaba sin memoria de aquellas épocas. Eso a la mente perversa de la mala hierba le daría ideas revoloteantes como mariposas inquietas sin saber donde poner sus huevos. Por décimas de segundo alcanzo a imaginarse como podía aprovechar esa desavenencia del destino, tal vez con lo que nunca pudo hacer….. Tener a Mirai Trunks entre sus brazos…….. o sus piernas. Pero algo había pasado, ya no tenia ese encanto de la primera vez: mas niño, mas ingenuo, mas amable… ahora era mas agresivo, mas inteligente y mas….. Viejo…. No en términos de edad, para nada, sino en términos de novedad….. había pasado un año tratando de conquistarlo y Sophia sin saber y sin querer nada lo hizo….. de repente, la niña Suzi en su interior ordeno a sus ojos humanos fijar su mirada en otra cosa mas interesante, mas nueva….. Suzanne despertó precisamente en la frase precisa para oír las palabras no interesantes de su jefe.

"Suzanne……. Tú vives con Sophia, convives con ella y……… bueno………. No lo se….. Tal vez tu me dirías que hacer en esta situación por que…."

Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir, quería que le diera pautas a seguir en el manual para conquistar a Sophia. Ella sabía las respuestas sin lugar a dudas, pero por una convivencia diaria obligada. Solo una persona en este mundo sabría darle las respuestas a este hombre enamorado, y no por que haya aprendido el modus vivendi de Sophia obligada, sino por el contrario, por la comunicación bidirecional fraternal y amistosa que solo mejores amigas sabrían realizar. Ella le daría las respuestas con gusto y con lujo de detalles.

"señor…." Trato de hablar lo más quedamente posible para que no se notara su dejadez total de su entorno "…. La persona que realmente sabe darle esa respuesta con lujo de detalles es Eris"

"Eris?" dice entrecerrando los ojos.

"si………" Mirai Trunks se queda un poco impávido esperando algo mas "su mejor amiga……"

Acaso ella tenia una mejor amiga aparte de estas dos? Eso si era una sorpresa. Como si la pecosa le leyera el pensamiento le respondió a su pregunta inmediatamente.

"si, es su mejor amiga, desde el orfanato. Ella siempre ha tenido una muy buena relación con ella sin peleas ni nada, se toleran todo, se cuentan todo, se apoyan en todo……….."

"vaya….. Gracias Suzanne" dice bastante sorprendido.

"ella vive y trabaja cerca del puerto, en un orfanato muy conocido de la ciudad, se ve la isla Ellis desde allá. Es rubia y de ojos oscuros. Ah! Y siempre tiene una trenza ridícula alrededor de la cabeza….. Parece loca esa…." Con este comentario Mirai Trunks le comenzó a doler la cabeza, en uno de esos molestos recuerdos extraños………..

Era una sombra como Suzanne en estos momentos, haciendo lo que ella esta haciendo, diciendo cosas como las que esta diciendo……. No habla y no la reconoce, pero siente algo extraño, como si fuera en extremo desagradable esa mujer, esa niña, esa insolencia característica de las personas que no tienen respeto alguno, quisiera que se……

"calle por favor??" dice esto ultimo con extrema rudeza tocándose la sien con desagrado apretando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza, no la mira, no la determina…. Solo siente que su ser la quiere lejos de ella lo mas rápido posible. Poco a poco recupera su estabilidad neurológica y su nervio óptico finalmente capta las imágenes de su mundo exterior. No ha enloquecido todavía aunque esos recuerdos poco a poco iban tomando forma de un relato lejano de alguna tierra que tal vez nunca existió, solo en su cabeza y en su subconsciente. Ya había dejado a aquella terapeuta, no le importaba nada ya, solo quería estar con esa niña de ojos azules que se le hacia tan inalcanzable aunque la tuviera a unos metros de distancia…. Menos mal no había nadie alrededor que pudiera verlo en su profunda introspección, ya Suzanne se había ido viendo que su mensaje y la comunicación ejercida al parecer había concluido extrañamente y por una anárquica decisión de la participante en cuestión…. Se parecía mucho a la sombra insolente de hace un rato, tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu….

Así que Eris trabaja en el puerto no?

Ya había pasado la mañana, ahora las niñas iban hacia su respectivo sitio de estudio pensativas…. Pensando Suzanne en aquel tonto insolente ridículo que le había llamado demasiado la atención con su grosería, seria un agrabilísimo comienzo hacia su retomado estilo de vida de ser la misma desconsiderada de siempre, y podría comenzar con aquel sujeto, pero solo atormentándolo, no se metería con el física ni sentimentalmente para nada, no era su tipo…. Sophia se atormentaba una y otra vez con aquel silencio incomodo… no muy buen comienzo para su posible relación. Saphine trataba de no pensar en aquel incidente tan terrible en el que pudo dejar al descubierto su identidad y la de sus hermanas como posibles brujas y además…

"Saphine?"

La susodicha voltea al oír su nombre de una voz muy familiar, de una voz que posiblemente no había oído en dos años exactamente, un hombre se levanta de una banca en el corredor del pasillo de la Universidad. Un hombre extrañamente familiar, de años remotos a los de la contemporaneidad de las jovencitas, de lentes claros para contrarrestar una miopía dada por leer por tantos años, de cabello cortó negro y ojos azules. Físicamente parecido a Sophia, se podría decir que era su padre dada la notoria diferencia de años, pero para su sorpresa no tenia nada que ver nada parental con ninguna, pero con Saphine era un viejo conocido que ella si recordaba a diferencia de Sophia que no podía conocer a su primer amor.

"Jon??" Saphine abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verlo, abriendo la boca un poco dada su sorpresa. "como estas? Como has estado?? Que te trae por aquí??"

El hombre responde con una sonrisa, y le da un abrazo grande y fuerte, tan fuerte que transmite por su piel y lenguaje corporal el gusto de verla de nuevo. Casi todo quedaba de aquella Saphine que se despidió hace unos años en el orfanato, su mirada infantil, ingenua y angelical, sus expresiones y su manera de ser estaban casi intactas.. Pero denotaba madurez y adultez. En pocos años la niña a la que el había amado mas que ninguna otra mujer había crecido, tal vez descubriendo las delicias y torturas del mundo o los mounstros de su pasado atacándola de nuevo, pero no era la misma.

El por otra parte era el mismo, un poco mas grande y viejo, siendo el mismo pueril sujeto que se enamoro como un adolescente de una niña que bien podría ser su hija, pero que le dio su corazón y le permitió llevárselo con ella.

"son muchas preguntas para una vez querida mía" mira a su alrededor, y denota a un par de caras sorprendidas y alegres de verlo. "niñas, Sophia, Suzanne, como han estado?" también les da un gran abrazo.

"que alegría verte" dice Sophia con una gran sonrisa

"y tu Suzanne? Como estas??" dice Jon con cierto recelo, sin ocultar la aprehensión que siente por la jovencita desde la ultima vez.

"que alegría verte Jon, la verdad te extrañaba un poco…." Dice Suzanne también con una gran sonrisa…. Se extrañaba y desaparece su sonrisa… que diablos le pasaba? No iba a ser la misma tonta descarada de siempre para disfrutar de la vida que había dejado atrás?? Debía acostumbrarse a ella misma otra vez, incluso con la gente que le agradaba.

"y tu Sophia, como estas después de tu… de tu….." Jon trata de encontrar palabras para responderle, no por que no las recordara, sino por que le era difícil mencionar las palabras "depresión" o "crisis", sobre todo si fue un episodio tan fuerte para ella. Saphine pudo darse cuenta de ello, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente le dijo que no con la cabeza rápidamente aprovechando un descuido de Sophia. El hombre entrecierra los ojos tratando de entender, pero no lo logra. "bueno….. Vaya, ya tengo clase, es decir, tengo que dar una clase" dice mirando su reloj, su gran maletín y su vestimenta digna de un profesor universitario decían lo mismo. "no les gustaría tomarse un café…. Tal vez entre clases o algo?"

Las niñas pensaban decir que si, pero en un rápido y simultaneo pensamiento de aprovechar la oportunidad, Sophia y Suzanne se miraron antes de pronunciar palabra, así que entendieron que ambas pensaban en lo mismo sorprendentemente.

"yo, yo tengo que ir a encontrarme con una amiga ahora en la tarde… tal vez otro día" Sophia recuerda su compromiso en la tarde con Eris.

"si, que Saphine te pueda dar la dirección de nuestro apartamento seria bueno, yo, pues, tengo mucho que estudiar, así que creo que no podré acompañarlos, pero ve a visitarnos"

"hoy no"

"hoy no, ve con Saphine a algún lado, no te preocupes por nosotras"

Jon mira entusiasmado a una Saphine mirando a sus hermanas con cara asesina, ya sabía lo que tramaban, pero ella no estaba para romances ni reencuentros con viejos novios, ya tenía demasiado para pensar para otra cosa.

"tienes algo que hacer hoy Saphine?"

Saphine mira a Jon tratando de darle una excusa, pero sus ojos azules por el vidrio la hicieron flaquear.

"no, nada que hacer ahora mas tarde" dice la rubia mirándolo fijamente, como en trance.

Ambos se quedan mirándose fijamente uno al otro, algo viejo había revivido. Las dos restantes sintiendo que ya no formaban parte de aquella reunión, voltean con una sonrisa y se van sin pensar lo que les esperaba aquella tarde.

Mirai Trunks buscaba afanoso aquel lugar mirando hacia todas partes. Suzanne no le había dado ninguna indicación clara, solo que era un gran orfanato cerca del muelle…. Tal vez lo identificaría casi de inmediato, aunque por ese lugar habían varios parecidos. En realidad no sabia bien lo que estaba buscando, solo quería alguien que le ayudara con Sophia. Nunca fue bueno atrayendo mujeres, aunque su apariencia física le facilitaba mucho las cosas, no era un hombre que pensara que el atractivo físico seria suficiente como para atraer a una mujer, bastaría para cualquiera, pero Sophia no era cualquiera, era alguien inteligente, con grandes defectos como su cinismo que utilizaba como un gran mecanismo de defensa, o su orgullo, intocable como era el propio suyo, por ello se imaginaba teniendo con ella acalorados debates desde el color de unos zapatos hasta grandes acontecimientos e ideas políticas. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, le gustaba demasiado aunque sabia en el fondo que la niña en consideración era un ser humano tan fascinante como complicado, tal vez seria justo sanar todas sus heridas poco a poco, pero no sabría si tendría la paciencia necesaria, ya sanando sus propios traumas era demasiado trabajo.

Presuroso, viendo sin mirar, paso por el lado de una rubia de espaldas a su campo visual, mirando fijamente la casa. Ya era hora de sacar a los niños a jugar en su recreo habitual, pero se notaba en su mirada algo no tan habitual, miedo. Miedo tan terrible, tan abrumante, tan acogedor que ya lo sentía como suyo. Ya era normal sentir miedo por las noches acostada en su cama cuando sentía ese par de ojos negros mirándola tan fijamente como un retrato, tan escudriñante como un cuchillo de un cirujano queriendo escarbar algo de si. Esa sombra fija típica de aquellos relatos de fantasmas era tan escalofriante como constante en todas sus noches. Cuando acaso dormía sentía una mano cerca de su rostro queriéndola tocar, despertando ella de su sueño superfluo repentinamente con sudor frío, y sin encontrar nada en su cuarto a pesar de mirar y buscar tan exhaustivamente que era angustiante pensar que tal vez se había vuelto loca.

Siendo bruja, había sido entrenada por su madre en lo esencial de la magia antes de que ella hubiera enloquecido por causa de la misma, pensando que el resto del mundo debía ser purificado por la magia, llegando al umbral de su locura induciendo por las venas de su esposo atado a la fuerza a la cama una pócima para que perteneciera a la nueva raza. Así que pudo sentir nuevamente aquella presencia maligna en los arbustos mirándola, justo cuando los niños salían alegres a jugar con ella y con los juegos trazados en el suelo.

Aun siendo bruja y entrenada en lo básico, Eris jamás llego a saber como utilizar y controlar sus poderes, así que solo en momentos de intensa tensión emocional aparecían como un disparo de adrenalina en su cuerpo, así que comenzó a sentir ese desagradable hormigueo en su estomago, sintiendo que estaba a punto de vomitar, pero la descarga ascendió a su cerebro y como un punzante dolor de cabeza comenzó a sentir aquel descontrol del que había sido presa aquella vez cuando sorprendió a su madre asesinando a su padre. Se toco la cabeza con las dos manos fuertemente, diciendo en murmullos inaudibles suplicas que no eran escuchadas por nadie, comenzó a temblar de miedo sin poderlo evitar sintiendo cada ruido pequeño como un terrible desencadenante mas de su rumbo hacia la locura.

Mirai Trunks, ya cansado de aquella perdida de tiempo se sentó en una banca con sus codos en sus rodillas y en posición pensante. Un sudor frío comenzó a invadirlo cuando sintió un ki que crecía con demasiada rapidez, abrió sus ojos tratando de identificarlo rápidamente, sorprendiéndose al ver a una rubia en posición torturante con las manos en la cabeza. La pudo ver justo al frente de su campo visual, era justo como le dijo Suzanne que era ella, solo que por su increíble fuerza no parecía ser la misma jovencita amigable que el pensaba que fuera. Su ki crecía sin control, causando que varios vidrios comenzaran a romperse al aparecer un aura amarilla alrededor de ella, además de un penetrante ruido que amenazaba con romper los tímpanos de las personas que empezaban a quejarse. El comenzó a aumentar de ki, tratando de no aumentar el pánico inducido en la gente por esa niña se levantaba lentamente de su silla tomando posición cautelosa de pelea. Eris pudo sentirlo, mirándolo con los ojos en llanto pidiéndole ayuda con aquella mirada tan angustiante. Cambio por completo su posición mirándola interrogante mientras bajaba su ki lentamente. Sin duda era ella la causante de aquellos fenómenos, pero pareciera como si no pudiera controlarlos. Sintiendo un ki maligno acercándose hacia ella, reacciono con lo primero que se le ocurrió. Con súper velocidad, se la llevo hacia atrás del orfanato justo hacia la ventana de su habitación. Cuando se aseguro de que nadie los vería ni los escucharía, le hablo al oído dadas las circunstancias llevándola a un rincón escondido de aquella casa justo entre los arbustos. La rubia respiraba agitadamente, mirándolo con los ojos perdidos en llanto desesperado, como reacción inesperada ambos se tomaron de ambos brazos fuertemente, ella tratando de mitigar su angustia y su deseo de morir en ese momento tomo con sus manos los tríceps del hombre fuertemente, sintiendo el como su poder traspasaba la tela de su camisa blanca y quemaba su piel. Resistiéndose al dolor, Mirai Trunks hizo lo mismo en un intento desesperado para que le modulara en palabras claras como podía ayudarla.

Ya el ruido era penetrante en cada oído de todas las personas alrededor del sitio, cayéndose algunas por el terrible malestar en sus cabezas. Eris miraba hacia todos lados, y mientras Mirai Trunks trataba de codificar los mensajes en sus ojos, ella pudo identificar el paradero de su acosador. Justo a su lado derecho, estaba escondido entre aquellos arbustos con las manos en la cabeza temiendo que aquella fuera a explotar en pedazos. Mirai Trunks miro hacia el mismo lado. El pudo sentir como el disconfor del ruido incesante disminuía a medida de que ella se ponía de frente a Zacharias aumentando la intensidad de su poder y su aura amarilla. Su ki siguió aumentando hasta que Zacharias pudo verla, al lado de ese sujeto tan familiar que ahora se veía tan amenazante con el seño fruncido y preparándose para un ataque. El vampiro salio despavorido de aquel sitio, y justo cuando el joven saiya iba a seguirlo, el ruido se desvaneció, y con el también Eris, quien caía al suelo como un pájaro herido en pleno vuelo.

_**1:45 PM.**_

_**FIN DEL UNDECIMO CAPITULO.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Libertad de Elegir, Horrible, Horrible Libertad.**_

_quiero agradecer por todas las personas que han leido la historia, ademas de las personas que me han dejado reviews. espero que continuen sus opiniones, en ellas me baso para continuar con la historia, si son buenas o malas, no importa, solo me importa sus opiniones, las agradesco de antemano. me disculpo por no dejar avance del proximo capitulo, lo hare inmediatamente comience con ese capitulo. **  
**_

* * *

__


End file.
